Shadows of the Sharingan
by MaiaSakamoto
Summary: Story of an original character in the world of Naruto. KakashixOC
1. Village Hidden in the Sand

_Village Hidden in the Sand. Gaara is 12 years old and struggling with the loneliness brought on by the Shukaku. Meanwhile, a young girl named Sayuri Kibanaza watches his struggle with sympathy in her heart while she struggles with knowledge that her birth parents are dead._

A group of kids are playing ball, laughing and having fun. Gaara sits on the swing, watching, his teddy bear lying forgotten on the ground. "Kick it this way!" The ball is kicked towards a young boy, who tries to catch it but fails. The ball ricochets onto the top of the wall.

"Oh no, how are we going to get that down?"

"Does anyone know how to climb walls?" Suddenly, the ball is lifted from the wall by sand, and lands in Gaara's hands. He offers the ball, but the other kids back away.

"Stay away from us, freak!" one girl yells.

"Run, it's that weird kid!" another shrieks. They turn and run, leaving Gaara standing there alone.

"No! Don't go! Please," Gaara calls. "I don't want to be lonely anymore."

Suddenly, a few of the kids fall. Looking down, theysee sand wrapped around their ankles and start to panic. When they try to run again, Gaara gets mad. Squeezing his hand, he commands the sand to hold a girl's ankle tightly. He starts to drag her back towards him, but his aunt shows up and pulls the girl free. "Oh Gaara," she murmurs, pulling him close. I watch from the corner, unsure.

Nervous, I pick up the ball lying forgotten in the sand, and cautiously approach Gaara and his aunt. I was scared, but I knew that this was the right thing to do. "Ummm, ex-excuse me, would you like to play?" I mumbled hesitantly. I looked down at my feet, nervous.

"Are-are you sure you want to play with me?" I heard a hopeful voice reply. Looking up, I saw Gaara almost smile, just for a second.

"Yep," I replied more confidently. "Catch!" I kicked the ball towards Gaara, who chased after it, grinning. He caught up with it, and kicked it towards his aunt, who tapped it back to me. I kicked it to Gaara again, but it went wide. Before he could chase it, Gaara's sand went after the ball and knocked it back towards Gaara. Gaara ducked, and the ball hit his aunt square in the face.

There was a moment of shocked silence, and then we were all laughing. I snorted, and we all ended up on the ground, laughing like maniacs. All too soon, the sun began to set. "I'm sorry, I gotta go home. Wanna catch up again tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure," Gaara said, shy again.

"Great," I replied awkwardly."See you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder as I raced home.

Mother was waiting at the doorway, looking worried. "There you are sweetie," she sighed, looking relieved. "Come inside quickly, the mosquitoes are out in force tonight." At dinner, Father asked how my day had been.

"Oh, I had so much fun!" I replied enthusiastically. "I made a new friend, and we played ball with his aunt all afternoon. The ball hit her in the face, and we couldn't stop laughing for ages. It was so much fun!" Mother smiled, delighted that I'd made a friend.

"That sounds great honey. Who is this new friend of yours?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, Gaara," I replied casually, and then tucked into the rest of my ramen. Mother started choking, and Father quickly jumped up to help her.

Brother just looked at me like I'd turned into an oni. "What?" I asked innocently, worried by my family's reaction.

"You can never see him again," Father growled.

"But why?" I asked, shocked. You're always telling me to make friends. Now I have, and I'm not allowed to see him again? Why?" Father turned red.

"Because he's dangerous!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Because of the sand?" I asked. "He doesn't mean to hurt anyone! He's just lonely. I even got him to smile today, I can't turn my back on him now."

"You are never to see him again!" Father shouted, as if that settled the matter. Upset, I stormed off to my room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Just fixed this chapter up a little, I know some were getting annoyed by the little things. I'll be fixing all of em, so please read this story and review!<strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, and I never will. This awesomeness was created by Masashi Kishimoto**


	2. Fierce Friendship

The next day, I told mother I was going to the training field to practice. She smiled at me, a knowing look on her face. I was sure she knew what I had planned, so I fled as soon as I could. Leaving the house, I made sure to walk in the direction of the training field until I was out of my mother's sight. Then I turned towards Gaara's house, avoiding the main roads as much as possible.

Suddenly, I heard a footstep behind me. Turning, I saw Kiyomi standing in the middle of the path. "What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

She shrugged, then said "I was gonna ask you that." We grinned, then continued walking.

"I'm going to visit a friend," I said.

"Who?" Kiyomi asked curiously. I couldn't blame her, we were on the outskirts of the village.

"Um, Gaara," I replied nervously.

Kiyomi shrugged, then asked "Can I come too? I'm bored."

I looked at her, surprised, and then said "Sure."

Kiyomi grinned. "Race you!" We took off, sprinting through the streets. By the time we reached the house where Gaara and his aunt lived, both Kiyomi and I were panting heavily.

"Ha, I kicked your butt!" I puffed, grinning.

"Barely," Kiyomi replied, panting. Straightening, I walked forwards and knocked on the door. Standing back, we waited for an answer. But none came.

"Huh, he's not home," Kiyomi murmured. I looked through the front windows, feeling a little guilty.

"Something's wrong," I whispered to Kiyomi. "The place is a mess." I tried the door, but it was locked.

Looking up, I spotted an open window. "Maybe we should go," Kiyomi mumbled, but I wasn't listening. Gingerly, I started to climb. The closer I got to the window, the faster I climbed. Suddenly, my foot slipped, and I realised how careless I'd been. Concentrating, I regained my footing and continued to climb. "Hey! Get down!" Kiyomi hissed. "You really shouldn't be doing that!"

I ignored her, and pulled myself up onto the windowsill. Looking into the room, I saw broken glass, broken furniture and debris strewn across the room. "Psst! Gaara, where are you?" I hissed, worried. Movement on the other side of the room caught my attention. Quickly, I climbed through the window and rushed to Gaara's side. "What happened?" I asked shakily, helping him stand.

Gaara just gazed at the ruined room, pain and loss in his eyes. As I watched, pain and loss were quickly replaced by anger and something dark and terrifying. His gaze became cold and I stepped back, afraid. "Where's your aunt?" I asked. He turned his head and I followed his line of sight to a fallen bookshelf. I gasped, and rushed to the bookshelf when I saw her prone body lying under it.

I grabbed her hand, searching for a pulse and knowing that I was too late. She turned her head, and looked at me beseechingly. "Look... after Gaara," she coughed. "He... needs you."

"I promise," I whispered, tears running down my face. "I'll look after him always." She smiled, and then closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed, and then stopped, her hand falling from my grasp.

I got up and walked towards Gaara. His gaze was still cold and dark, but I knew he needed me. "Are you hurt?" I asked him. He shook his head, still staring at the ruined room. I put my arm around him, scared but knowing that showing fear would only hurt him. He tensed, then relaxed, swaying on his feet. "Come on," I said gently, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

Wrapping my arm around his waist, I led him down the stairs to the front door. Suddenly, I remembered Kiyomi waiting outside, and wondered if she'd gotten bored and left. Surprisingly, when we walked out the front door she was still there. "Kiyomi, can you help me?" I asked, ignoring the look on her face. She leapt forwards and grabbed Gaara's other arm.

"Where do we go?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"The hospital?" I suggested. Kiyomi considered the option for a moment, then dismissed it.

"He's not physically hurt," she explained. "It would be pointless. How about the Kazekage? You'd think his dad would want to know about this."

"No," I answered. "Someone sent an assassin after him. It could have been the Kazekage, or someone else on the council." We stopped, racking our brains, trying to think of what to do. "I know!" I exclaimed. "What about the training fields? We can decide what to do next once we get there." Kiyomi thought this over.

"Okay," she replied. "Sounds like a plan."

Once we arrived at the training field, Gaara sank to his knees, exhausted. We sat next to him, and watched as a squad practiced in a nearby field. Then it hit me. "What about Hideki-Sensei?"

Kiyomi stood and said, "I'll go get him. I won't be long!" she called over her shoulder. I sat next to Gaara, unsure of what to do.

"It's all my fault," he mumbled. "I couldn't protect her, it's all my fault."

I listened, worried. "It's okay," I murmured. "It's not your fault. It's gonna be alright." But he just stared into space, mumbling to himself. Hearing footsteps, I looked up.

"What's wrong with him?" one of the Genin from the squad in the next training field sneered.

"Push off!" I snarled back, impatient with people like him.

"Ooh, someone's touchy," he teased.

"Is that thing your boyfriend?" I stood.

"Back off," I growled, my eyes narrowing and my teeth bared. I watched as a flicker of fear flashed across his face.

He straightened, ready to argue, when a loud voice called out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's much scarier than she looks." I grinned.

"Hi Sensei." Hideki-Sensei sighed.

"Sayuri, what trouble have you gotten into now?"

I smiled innocently. "None that I can't get myself out of," I replied impishly. "I was just practicing my scary face." Hideki-Sensei sighed again, then grinned.

"I hope you didn't scare our Genin too much. We need them." I grinned.

"Of course not Sensei."

"Good," he said matter-of-factly. "So, why did Kiyomi rush me down here?"

I sobered up a bit, then mumbled, "Sensei, we need your help. Gaara was attacked. Hi-his aunt is d-dead." Hideki-Sensei's brows furrowed.

"Why didn't you go to the Kazekage? His father would want to know what happened."

Kiyomi piped up, "We think it's an inside job." Sensei frowned thoughtfully.

"It could be. For now, take Gaara home and clean up. I'll see you at the academy tomorrow. Oh, and tomorrow I have an announcement to make. Don't be late!" he called over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Another chapter finished and fixed! I know its a little lame, so is the majority of this story. I would really appreciate feedback, so please review! <strong>


	3. Genin At Last

In class the next day, Sensei made an announcement. "The Genin Exam will be taking place tomorrow. I hope you're all prepared. Okay, class dismissed!" I headed straight home that night, excited.

"Mother, Father, the Genin Exam is tomorrow!" I exclaimed as soon as I walked through the door.

"Really? Are you ready for it honey?"

"Definitely!" I rushed up to my room to practice my seals and make sure that I knew all I needed to know.

The day of the Genin Exam dawned bright and sunny. I rushed off to school after breakfast, eager to take the test. The written exam finally ended, and it was time for the transformation jutsu. I was really nervous about the jutsu, but I passed with flying colours. The entire class passed. After the exam, Hideki-Sensei began to speak.

"Now that you have all passed the exam, I am going to place you in your squads. Each squad will be assigned a Jounin to lead them, and will be assigned missions to perform for the village. Team 1 is Yamato, Kankurou and Temari. Team 2 is..." I was so excited, I nearly missed my team assignation.

"Team 8 will be Kiyomi, Gaara and Sayuri. That's all the teams. Now, if you would please wait quietly while I go find your new teachers." The instant Hideki-Sensei left, the room started buzzing with conversation. I got up and walked to where Gaara was sitting, alone.

"Hey, we're in the same team. Isn't that great?" Gaara looked up and smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Who's the other member of our team?"

"It's me, dummy!" Kiyomi laughed, sliding into the seat on the other side of Gaara. "Isn't this great? I bet Sensei had something to do with this."

"Well duh!" I replied. "We're the perfect team!" The room went dead silent, and then the sniggering started. "What? You guys got a problem with that?" I snarled.

"You think that's the perfect team? With him in it?" Yamato sneered. Temari smacked the back of his head.

"That's my brother you're talking about." He turned to face her, but flinched when he saw the look on her face. Luckily, Sensei returned at that moment, followed by eight other shinobi.

"Alright mini-ninjas, these are the shinobi who will be your teachers from now on. Team 1, your squad leader will be Kunoji." A young woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes stepped forward. "Team 2, your squad leader will be..." I watched as the group of shinobi grew smaller and smaller, until only one remained.

"Team 8, your squad leader is Kamujin." Kamujin-Sensei was a tall shinobi with silver-grey hair. He was young, with a large scar on his bare, well-muscled left shoulder. "Okay, I leave you in the capable hands of your new squad leaders. For the final time, class dismissed!" The class cheered, and then followed their new teachers out of the room.

Gaara didn't move, so I stayed seated, waiting until the room had emptied of everyone but Team 8 and Kamujin-Sensei. Finally, I stood and looked back at Gaara and Kiyomi. They grinned and stood too, and together we followed our new squad leader out of the room. When we reached training ground 3, Sensei stopped.

"First, I would like to get introductions out of the way. Tell me your name and something about yourself." Kiyomi stood.

"My name is Kiyomi Sahashi, and I love using genjutsu." She sat, and I stood.

"My name is Sayuri Kibanaza, and I love cats." I sat, and we waited. Finally, Gaara stood.

"My name is Gaara, and... I'm glad to have finally made some friends," he said in a rush.

I blushed, and looked down. Gaara sat, grinned at me, then quickly looked away. "Kamujin-Sensei, what about you? You haven't introduced yourself," Kiyomi exclaimed. Sensei grinned.

"Alright, I'm Kamujin Hatake, and that scar you keep staring at was caused by sibling rivalry. Now, are we ready to begin training?"

"Yes Sensei!" we yelled in unison.

"Then let's get started!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Another fixed! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, please review!<strong>


	4. Ice Style

That night, at the dinner table, my parents asked about the Genin Exam. "Yeah, the whole class passed. The test was actually pretty easy. We all got put into teams and met our new teachers. I'm in Team 8 with Kiyomi and Gaara, and our squad leader is Kamujin-sensei. He's so cool!" Father dropped his chopsticks.

"Gaara's in your team? But how, why?"

"I think Hideki-sensei saw how well we got along. I mean, only two others got along with him, his brother and sister, but they were put in a different team." Father spluttered a little more, his face growing redder with each breath. To avert a crisis, I told my parents about training that day. Father calmed down a little when he heard how hard I was training, and by the end of dinner he was in a good mood again.

_14 months later._

"Sensei, can you tell us what our styles are now? We've all worked really hard."

"Yeah Sensei, please?" Kiyomi pleaded.

"You did promise," Gaara added. Sensei laughed.

"Okay, okay. Wait here, I'll be right back." Kamujin-sensei vanished in a swirl of sand.

"Ooh, what do you think our styles will be?" I asked excitedly.

"Well," Kiyomi replied, "Gaara's would have to be earth. And yours could be...water." I grinned.

"That would be so cool! Yours will definitely be either fire or lightning, Kiyomi. They suit you." Kiyomi laughed.

"Thanks, I think. Hey, Sensei's back!" Kamujin-sensei was walking toward us, another shinobi following.

"Guys, this is Minaka, a Sensory ninja. He'll be able to tell you what your styles are." Minaka stepped forward, grinning. "Who wants to find out first?" Kiyomi jumped forward.

"Me, me!"

"Okay, I need you to place your hand on this piece of paper and channel your chakra into that hand. Very good." Minaka closed his eyes, concentrating. "Okay, your style is...fire."

"Wow, you were right Sayuri. You're not a Sensory ninja, are you?" Gaara stood, and placed his hand on the paper. Focusing, he channelled his chakra. The Sensory ninja closed his eyes, then opened them suddenly, unsurprised.

"You are an earth style user." Gaara stepped back, unsurprised but clearly pleased. I stepped forward and placed my hand on the paper, channelling my chakra into that hand. The Sensory ninja looked surprised again. "You have two styles, water and wind. But there's something else. You have an ice style bloodline limit. Who are your parents?"

I looked down, my good mood evaporating like mist in sunlight. "I don't know," I mumbled. "The Kibanaza clan adopted me when I was very young. But you know what's weird? I'm a cat person, and the entire Kibanaza clan likes dogs." At that, everyone laughed.

"You have a skilled team here Kamujin," Minaka said. "Train them well."

Kamujin-sensei nodded, and Minaka vanished. Kiyomi looked disappointed, so I tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry Kiyomi, you're still the best genjutsu user in the village. Plus, you have one hell of a right hook." Kiyomi grinned.

"You're right, I can still kick your butt, even with your special jutsu."

"Oh yeah? Bring it!" Kamujin interrupted.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later. We have more training to do. And, I have a surprise for you later." We started our training again.

"Sensei, can we learn jutsu of our styles?"

Kamujin-sensei thought for a moment, then replied, "Maybe. I can teach you fire style jutsu. Gaara, Hideki-sensei can teach you earth style jutsu. Sayuri, you'll have to ask Team 1's leader, Kusano, for training in wind style jutsu. There are no water style jutsu shinobi that can teach you in this village. However, I may be able to arrange something. Now, back to training you three! You have a lot of work to do."

"Yes Sensei," we all chorused, then resumed our training, excited by the discovery of our styles.


	5. Preparation

That night at dinner, mother asked how training was progressing, as usual. I told her it was going well, that our whole team was improving greatly. "Oh yeah, we found out our styles today." There was a hush at the table, punctuated only by the noises of my older brother who kept eating, oblivious to all around him.

"Yeah," I continued, "turns out that Kiyomi is a fire style user, and Gaara is an earth style user. Oh, and I'm a water and wind style user. I can't learn water style jutsu in this village though. Oh, and I have an ice style bloodline limit." I looked at my mother and father, confused by the looks on their faces.

Tentatively, I asked, "Is something wrong?" Mother shook her head, waking herself from a daydream.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Uh, ok. I better go to bed, lots of training to do tomorrow. Goodnight." I bolted upstairs, wondering about the conversation at dinner. My parents were still convinced Gaara was dangerous, yet they freaked more when they found out I had an ice style bloodline limit. Why?

At training the next day, Sensei finally revealed his surprise. "I've entered you in the Chunin Exam this year." We stared at him, shocked, and then started yelling.

"Oh my God, this is so exciting!" Kiyomi screamed. Gaara looked surprised, but a little excited. Meanwhile, I was skipping.

"Yay! You really think we're ready Kamujin-sensei?"

"Definitely." He smiled.

"The exam's in two months, so you have some preparation time. Use it wisely. I suggest learning and practicing ninjutsu based on your styles, as well as practicing your current jutsu and weapons skills. Kiyomi, focus on your genjutsu as much as your ninjutsu. You are truly talented. And everybody, don't forget to improve your taijutsu. You cannot rely on your ninjutsu alone!" Kamujin-sensei called as we rushed off. We ran back to our old classroom, eager to tell Hideki-sensei. On the way, we ran into Team 1.

"Hey Kankurou, Temari. Yamato." I still didn't like him much. "Guess what? We've been entered in the Chunin Exam! How cool is that?"

"Wow, you too, huh? That's great!" Temari exclaimed.

"Oh my God, you're entered too?" Kiyomi shrieked. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it? Hey, I heard you find out what your styles are. What are they?" Kiyomi jumped in.

"I'm fire style!" she shrieked. "And Gaara is earth style." Temari turned to me.

"What about you Sayuri? What's your style?"

"Oh, I'm wind and water style." Temari gasped.

"No way, that's cool. I'm a wind style user too!"

Kiyomi interrupted. "Hey, don't forget your bloodline limit Sayuri." Temari and Kankurou turned to me, surprised.

"You have a bloodline limit? I thought you were from the Kibanaza clan."

"I'm adopted," I mumbled. "What's your bloodline limit?" Kankurou asked. "Oh, ice style jutsu," I murmured, a little embarrassed by all the attention.

"Kankurou, leave her alone," Temari admonished her brother. She pulled me aside. "If you want, you can train with us sometime. Kusano can teach you wind style jutsu, like she's teaching me."

"Thanks," I replied, genuinely happy. I turned to leave with Gaara and Kiyomi, but Temari stopped me.

"Listen, thanks for looking after my brother. It's great that he finally has friends." I blushed.

"No problem, it's fun hanging out with him. He's really cool. Bye Temari, bye Kankurou. Yamato. See you around." They waved goodbye as we headed to our old classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I'm hoping to finish fixing these chapters soon. Hope you're enjoying the story, please review!<strong>


	6. Believe It!

_1 month later, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

Walking into the Village Hidden in the Leaves for the first time, I was amazed by all the trees. Gazing at them, I noticed two people under one of the trees. Looking closer, I saw that Yamato was bullying a little kid. "Look at what that jerk Yamato is doing. That poor kid," I murmured. Of course, Kiyomi rushed over to help the kid, but Gaara and I hung back, not wanting to get involved.

"Hey!" Kiyomi yelled. "Leave the kid alone Yamato! Don't be such a jerk!" Suddenly, Yamato went flying, and didn't get up again; he was out cold. Behind him stood a blonde boy and a pink-haired girl who was ready to punch Yamato again.

"Don't you dare touch him again!" the girl yelled at Yamato. She turned on Kiyomi. "Were you a part of this too?" I turned to Gaara, but he was gone.

Suddenly he appeared in the tree the group was under. "She had nothing to do with this," he said, looking down from the tree.

"That's too bad," a voice said next to Gaara. A black-haired boy was sitting next to him on the branch, looking bored. I was shocked. Only I had ever been able to sneak up on Gaara before. Interested now, I moved closer to the tree.

Appearing upside-down on the branch above Gaara and the black-haired boy, I asked, "Why's that?" Everyone jumped, and the black-haired boy turned to look at me, the bored look on his face replaced by a calculating gaze. The blonde boy and pink-haired girl looked as shocked as I had when the black-haired boy had snuck up on Gaara.

Clearly, no one had ever snuck up on the black-haired boy before. My question went unanswered, so instead I asked, "Who are you? It's nice to meet you. Thanks for punching Yamato, he's such a jerk." The blonde boy grinned.

"My name is Naruto, and one day I'm gonna become Hokage. Believe it!" The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sakura, and that's Sasuke. It was a pleasure to punch that brat." It was Kiyomi's turn to grin.

"I'm Kiyomi, that's Gaara, and this is Sayuri. We're from the Village Hidden in the Sand, and we're here for the Chunin Exams." Sakura didn't look surprised.

"Why are you here so early though?" I answered.

"Training. Our Sensei organised something." Sakura nodded, and then turned to Sasuke.

"We should probably get back to training too." Sasuke jumped from the tree and started to walk away. "We'll see you guys later!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, bye!" Kiyomi yelled back. We turned, and found Kamujin-sensei watching us.

"You were there the whole time," I said. It wasn't a question.

"Nice work sneaking up on the Uchiha," Kamujin-sensei said. "He's a favourite for the final exam, if he passes the first two." I grinned.

"His friends did look surprised when I snuck up on him. I was wondering about that." Kamujin-sensei smiled, and then walked away. We followed, curious. When we reached a training ground, I was surprised to see our new friends again so soon."

"Sayuri, this is my brother, the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi, this is the Genin I was telling you about." Kakashi looked me over.

"So this is the one, huh?" He turned to me. "I hear you need to learn some water style jutsu, right?"

"Yes," I answered steadily, looking him in the eye. He watched me, almost warily.

"So you're the one with the bloodline limit. Why did you have to be a girl? They're so much more troublesome than boys with bloodline limits."

I just nodded, a blank look on my face. _What a perv_, I thought. _And why did he have to be a cute perv?_ I pulled myself together, and focused on the scene in front of me. Were Kakashi and Kamujin fighting? I remembered the comment about Sensei's scar being caused by sibling rivalry. That'd be right. Watching, I felt something inside me stir. Suddenly, I wanted to hunt, and I wanted to hunt now!

I fought the urge to hunt, this new thing inside me. Eventually I pushed it back, and regained control. _What the hell was that?_ Looking up, I saw Kamujin and Kakashi staring at me, like I'd just sprouted horns or something. Kakashi turned to Kamujin, and said, "You're right. We need to start her training now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Damn, I love messing with Sasuke. This scene pissed me off in the manga, so I decided to tweak it a little. Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!<strong>


	7. Training With Kakashi

"You have a bloodline limit?" Naruto asked me after we'd finished our training for the day. "What's that?" Sakura turned on him.

"You idiot! Sasuke has a bloodline limit! How could you not know what they are?" I watched this exchange, amused. Finally, Sakura gave up trying to explain it to Naruto and turned to me. "What is your bloodline limit? If you don't mind me asking."

I thought for a moment, unsure if it was a good idea to reveal this information before the Chunin Exams. Then I realised the odds of me being able to use it in time were minimal anyway. "Well," I finally answered, "I can use ice style ninjutsu. I don't know the name of the bloodline limit though, or whether there's more to it than the ice style."

Sakura grinned, and said "Some of the bloodline limits have stupid names anyway. I know of two bloodline limits in our village. Both are special abilities related to the eyes. They're Sharingan and... Byakugan, I think." I smiled, glad Sakura thought it was safe to reveal this information.

"So your Sensei is the copy ninja? That must be cool."

Sakura just sighed. "He's a perv. He's always reading his Icha Icha books." I grinned.

"I noticed he was a bit of a perv. Ah, we gotta go, it's getting late. See you guys around." Sakura and Naruto waved goodbye as we left. Sasuke just watched me and Gaara, his gaze calculating. Are we really that big a threat to him? I'd better be careful. He wants a fight, and neither Gaara nor I are ready.

"Focus Sayuri. Channel your chakra into your hands, and shape it. Now, release the energy, let it flow like the water you are trying to use."

"Water style, Water Prison Jutsu!" Water flowed up from the river and coalesced into a giant ball, trapping Kakashi-sensei inside it. I released the jutsu, proud to have finally mastered it. I sat, exhausted and at my limit.

Kakashi-sensei stood near me, gazing out over the training field. "You have done very well in the time allowed to you. Tomorrow, you can begin to experiment with ice style jutsu. However, no one in this village knows any ice style jutsu, so you must perform this training alone." Kakashi-sensei started to leave, a sign that the lesson was over.

"Wait, can you show me how to do the water dragon jutsu?" Kakashi grinned, or at least I think he did. That mask is very annoying.

"Okay, I can show you. But you must wait till tomorrow before you practice. You are at your limit, and any more training may kill you." I watched as Kakashi-sensei performed the jutsu, memorising the seals and flow of chakra. Once finished, I headed back to my teammates, eager to tell them what I had learnt that day.

_Focus, Sayuri. You can do this._ I concentrated on relaxing, letting my chakra flow where I needed it. "Water style, Water Dragon jutsu," I whispered. A roar thundered through the forest, and I stared. A 20m dragon made entirely of water stood before me. Quickly, I focused the dragon's attention on the river and released the jutsu, the dragon once again becoming a part of its origins, the river.

Were those ice crystals I saw? The dragon's scales had glittered in the sunlight, and looked solid. An idea formed in my head. Why not make other animals using water? _Focus Sayuri._ Relaxing, again I let my chakra flow, shaping it as I needed. "Water style, Water Wolf jutsu." I gasped as a howl echoed throughout the forest.

A gorgeous snow wolf stood before me, composed of water and ice. Its fur shimmered and rippled as the water forming it flowed. Its claws and fangs glittered in the sunlight, formed by wicked shards of ice. I released the jutsu, stunned by my success.

Realising that I could make almost any animal with this jutsu just by adjusting the flow of chakra, I created three more forms; a serpent, a falcon and a snow leopard. After these forms, I was almost out of chakra, so I stopped for the day. For the rest of the afternoon, I practiced my weapons skills. Eventually the sky grew dark, and I had to head back to the rooms I shared with my teammates.

Walking back, I noticed someone following me. I stopped, and called, "Why are you following me?" The follower stopped as well. In the silence, I listened, and heard quiet breathing on the roof of a building to my left. I continued walking, making sure to know where my follower was at all times. Suddenly, I turned a corner and doubled back, becoming the hunter.

The other within me rose to the surface. _Hunt_, it whispered in my mind. _I smell blood_. Pushing back the other, I regained control. I decided to make my move then, and leapt onto the roof behind my stalker, placing a kunai to his neck. "What do you want?" Kakashi turned, careful to keep the kunai from touching his neck.

"I wanted to test your skills as a shinobi. I must admit, I did not expect you to be able to sneak up on me like that. Well done." I sat on the roof, looking up at the moon. Kakashi sat next to me.

Finally, I murmured, "I wanted to hunt. Something in me wanted to hunt." Kakashi glanced at me, and then looked up at the moon.

"One day, someone will be able to help you understand. Your ice style jutsu are not the only things your bloodline limit allows you to do. There are two other things that come with this bloodline limit, one of which is an affinity for animals. The other, I'm afraid, is only truly understood by others with this bloodline limit. You will have to find someone with this bloodline limit, and soon. But you must complete your training first."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sky. Was the part of me that wanted to hunt a part of my bloodline limit? I leant back, meaning to lie on the roof. Instead, I found myself leaning on Kakashi. I tensed, and leapt to my feet. "Sorry, I meant to lean on the roof, I didn't mean to, sorry," I babbled, feeling my face grow hotter and hotter.

Kakashi just watched me, an amused look on his face. Standing, he stretched. "We should be heading back anyway. Remember what I told you," he whispered, his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, he was gone, and I was left standing on the roof, staring up at the moon.

"Enjoy the show, Sasuke?" I asked, back to my usual sarcastic self.

I felt his presence behind me, and turned. "You're lucky I found Kakashi first. I was ready to hunt." Still Sasuke said nothing. I shrugged, and turned to go.

"Don't go near Kakashi-sensei on your own again. I know you like him, even if you won't admit it to yourself. He's too old for you anyway. You're what, 14?" I grinned at that.

"Do I really look that young? I'm actually 17." I laughed at the horrified look on Sasuke's face, then left. _This could be a problem._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I know. Kakashi spoke way too much in this chapter. And Sayuri didn't get to hurt Sasuke! Don't worry though, that comes later. Please review!<strong>


	8. Shukaku

That night, at the dinner table, my parents asked about the Genin Exam. "Yeah, the whole class passed. The test was actually pretty easy. We all got put into teams and met our new teachers. I'm in Team 8 with Kiyomi and Gaara, and our squad leader is Kamujin-sensei. He's so cool!" Father dropped his chopsticks.

"Gaara's in your team? But how, why?"

"I think Hideki-sensei saw how well we got along. I mean, only two others got along with him, his brother and sister, but they were put in a different team." Father spluttered a little more, his face growing redder with each breath. To avert a crisis, I told my parents about training that day. Father calmed down a little when he heard how hard I was training, and by the end of dinner he was in a good mood again.

_14 months later._

"Sensei, can you tell us what our styles are now? We've all worked really hard."

"Yeah Sensei, please?" Kiyomi pleaded.

"You did promise," Gaara added. Sensei laughed.

"Okay, okay. Wait here, I'll be right back." Kamujin-sensei vanished in a swirl of sand.

"Ooh, what do you think our styles will be?" I asked excitedly.

"Well," Kiyomi replied, "Gaara's would have to be earth. And yours could be...water." I grinned.

"That would be so cool! Yours will definitely be either fire or lightning, Kiyomi. They suit you." Kiyomi laughed.

"Thanks, I think. Hey, Sensei's back!" Kamujin-sensei was walking toward us, another shinobi following.

"Guys, this is Minaka, a Sensory ninja. He'll be able to tell you what your styles are." Minaka stepped forward, grinning. "Who wants to find out first?" Kiyomi jumped forward.

"Me, me!"

"Okay, I need you to place your hand on this piece of paper and channel your chakra into that hand. Very good." Minaka closed his eyes, concentrating. "Okay, your style is...fire."

"Wow, you were right Sayuri. You're not a Sensory ninja, are you?" Gaara stood, and placed his hand on the paper. Focusing, he channelled his chakra. The Sensory ninja closed his eyes, then opened them suddenly, unsurprised.

"You are an earth style user." Gaara stepped back, unsurprised but clearly pleased. I stepped forward and placed my hand on the paper, channelling my chakra into that hand. The Sensory ninja looked surprised again. "You have two styles, water and wind. But there's something else. You have an ice style bloodline limit. Who are your parents?"

I looked down, my good mood evaporating like mist in sunlight. "I don't know," I mumbled. "The Kibanaza clan adopted me when I was very young. But you know what's weird? I'm a cat person, and the entire Kibanaza clan likes dogs." At that, everyone laughed.

"You have a skilled team here Kamujin," Minaka said. "Train them well."

Kamujin-sensei nodded, and Minaka vanished. Kiyomi looked disappointed, so I tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry Kiyomi, you're still the best genjutsu user in the village. Plus, you have one hell of a right hook." Kiyomi grinned.

"You're right, I can still kick your butt, even with your special jutsu."

"Oh yeah? Bring it!" Kamujin interrupted.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later. We have more training to do. And, I have a surprise for you later." We started our training again.

"Sensei, can we learn jutsu of our styles?"

Kamujin-sensei thought for a moment, then replied, "Maybe. I can teach you fire style jutsu. Gaara, Hideki-sensei can teach you earth style jutsu. Sayuri, you'll have to ask Team 1's leader, Kusano, for training in wind style jutsu. There are no water style jutsu shinobi that can teach you in this village. However, I may be able to arrange something. Now, back to training you three! You have a lot of work to do."

"Yes Sensei," we all chorused, then resumed our training, excited by the discovery of our styles.


	9. Chunin Exam

The day of the final exam dawned bright and cold, a strong breeze blowing through the village. I grinned, excited about the upcoming matches. When we reached the arena, I realised a few people were missing, including Naruto. Just as the 3rd Hokage was about to explain the rules, Naruto came skidding through the doorway.

I grinned at him, and he grinned back, a little surprised. "Contestants, I will now explain the rules of the final Chunin Exam," the Hokage began. "These matches will be similar to those of a tournament. The winner of each match will battle winners from other matches, until only one shinobi remains. However, all of you have the opportunity to become a Chunin. A panel of judges will assess each competitor, and will make the final decision on whether or not the competitor will become a Chunin. The more matches you take part in, the more chances you have to show off your skills. The first match of the Chunin exam will be decided randomly decided by the board at the other end of the arena. Let the final exam, begin!"

Contestants moved to the waiting area, eagerly watching the board at the end of the arena. "The first contestants of the first match are…" I watched the other preliminary matches, eager to start my own. Finally, it was my turn.

"The contestants in the next match are Ino Yamanaka of the Hidden Leaf Village, and Sayuri Kibanaza of the Hidden Sand Village." I grinned, and leapt into the arena. Landing lightly, I strolled over to the referee, eager to begin the match.

"You know the rules," the referee coughed. "If I deem you unfit to continue, your opponent wins the match. Are you ready?" Ino nodded, and I grinned again. "Begin!" I leapt away, unsure of my opponent's skills. I darted left, then behind Ino, watching how she tracked my movements. I pulled out a shuriken, and darted behind Ino again, aiming for her back. She turned swiftly, deflecting the shuriken with a kunai, barely. I wanted to finish this match quickly.

She was not the opponent I wanted. I paused for a moment too long, and she hit me with a jutsu. I realised my mistake too late. She now had control over my body. But before she could force me to forfeit, that other part of me pushed her out. I opened my eyes, and saw her slumped on the ground. Apparently, her jutsu did not allow her to return to her body straight away.

I did not wish to hurt her while she was unable to fight back, and I hesitated. It was then Ino regained control over her body, and she leapt at me. I stepped out of the way, helping her into the wall on her way past. She hit the wall hard and fell to the ground, unconscious. The referee checked Ino, and made an announcement. "The winner is Sayuri Kibanaza." There was a smattering of applause.

Clearly, the match had been too short and boring to interest the crowd, but I didn't care. It was my next match that held my interest now. I returned to the waiting area, eager to watch Kiyomi's match. "You went easy on her," Gaara said abruptly. I nodded, watching the board.

"She's not the opponent I wish to battle." I saw Kakashi glance our way, and blushed. _No! I don't like him! So stop blushing!_ Focusing on the next match, I saw that Kiyomi's opponent was Sakura.

Their match lasted a little longer than the match between Ino and I. Kiyomi won, using her genjutsu to cause Sakura to fall asleep. Finally, the preliminaries were over, and Gaara, Kiyomi and I had all won our matches. The official matches began, and I watched, excited, as Temari took on Shikamaru. It was a long match, and Shikamaru should have won. However, he forfeited due to lack of chakra and the match went to Temari.

"Nice work Temari," I congratulated her. She looked at me, confused.

"But, I should have lost. I only won because he forfeited. If he'd been part of a squad, I would have lost." I nodded.

"True. But do you remember his first match? To be able to battle him for that long, you did really well." She grinned.

"You really think so?"

"Hell yeah!" Kiyomi yelled. "You were brilliant!" I pointed at the board, grinning.

"Kiyomi, you're up next!" She looked over at the board, and a strange expression crossed her face.

"You'll never guess who my opponent is." I turned, and giggled.

"This should be interesting." We leapt into the arena together, and strolled towards the referee.

He repeated the rules of the match for us, and finally said, "Begin!"

I leapt away, my movement mirrored by Kiyomi. We grinned at each other and began to battle. Not bothering with an initial probe attack using kunai and shuriken, Kiyomi and I leapt at each other. We sparred, our taijutsu skills equal. Laughing, I leapt away again, calling, "Ready to make things interesting?" She grinned, and sprinted forwards. Focusing, I gathered my chakra, and whispered, "Wind Scythe jutsu."

A strong gust of wind whipped towards Kiyomi. As it hit, it sliced into her skin, drawing blood in several places. Unwilling to use all my chakra in one go, not to mention unwilling to severely injure my friend, I released the jutsu. Kiyomi took the opportunity and retaliated with a fire style jutsu I'd never seen her use before. "Phoenix Flight jutsu!" Before I could react, fire was racing for me. Reacting, I focused my chakra.

"Water style, Bubble Shield jutsu."

A wall of water formed around me, holding off the flames. Kiyomi released her jutsu, unsure. The flames cleared and I walked forwards, unharmed. The crowd became excited by this, and I grinned. Quickly, I used one of my new jutsu. "Ice Fang jutsu!" A wolf composed of water and ice formed in front of me.

It howled and leapt at Kiyomi. I watched as she ran, desperately trying to avoid the wolf's attacks. Cornering her, it grabbed her leg in its mouth and bit down. She screamed and I released the jutsu, worried I had seriously hurt her. Kiyomi staggered as she stood, but did not fall. I waited for her counterattack, unsure. She began to gather her chakra, and I was amazed at the amount of power.

"Fire style, Hellhound's Bite!" The earth beneath me seemed to melt in the heat created by Kiyomi's jutsu. A giant dog shaped by flames thundered towards me. The heat of the jutsu made it impossible to use water jutsu, as they all evaporated. My only option was to attack Kiyomi directly, but the hellhound was an obstacle.

I darted left, and the hellhound swung a paw at me. I narrowly dodged it, and darted right. Again the dog stopped my advance, slowly pushing me back. I feinted left, and darted right again, this time making it past the hellhound. Kiyomi was caught by surprise, and I managed to knock her unconscious before she could react.

When she fell the jutsu was released, and I fell to my knees, exhausted. The referee came over to check on Kiyomi. Turning to the crowd, he called, "The winner of this match is Sayuri Kibanaza!" The applause from the crowd was thunderous, and I looked up in surprise. Kiyomi was regaining consciousness, and I knelt beside her. I helped her to her feet and together we limped over to the medic waiting for us.

"You were amazing," I panted. "Where did you learn those?" Kiyomi smiled weakly.

"I experimented. But what about you? That wolf was incredible!" I giggled.

"I experimented. Maybe we should work together one day. Look out world!" At that moment we reached the medic, who immediately rushed to Kiyomi. Soon enough another medic appeared and looked me over.

Aside from a few burns and bruises, I was free of injury and given the all clear. I waited for Kiyomi, and once her leg had been treated we headed back up to the waiting area to watch the next match. Kamujin-sensei and Gaara walked over to congratulate us. "I had no idea you were so strong," Gaara said.

"Well done," Kamujin-sensei said quietly. "Kiyomi, why didn't you use genjutsu?" She smiled wearily.

"They already know I can use genjutsu. Besides, I wanted to test Sayuri's skills. Frankly, she sucks when faced with genjutsu."

I laughed. "True enough." Suddenly Temari, Kankurou, Naruto and Sakura were upon us.

"That was incredible!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You two were awesome!" Naruto yelled excitedly. I glanced over at Kakashi-sensei. He was staring at me, smiling. I blushed, and quickly looked away. _How does he do that?_

"If I could have everyone's attention," the 3rd Hokage called, and the arena fell silent. "Today's matches have shown great talent among the contestants this year. Due to the intensity of these matches, the remainder of the matches will be held in two weeks' time to allow injuries to heal and contestants to rest. Thank you all for coming today. We hope to see you again in two weeks. Dismissed!"

The audience began to file out of the arena and head home. "Sayuri!" Kamujin-sensei called, surprising me. Turning, I walked over to the rest of my team. "Come on, we're going back to our rooms." I nodded, and followed them out of the arena. When we arrived at our rooms, Kamujin-sensei gave us the rest of the afternoon off. "You've earned it," he told us.

I retired to my bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. When I awoke later that night, I climbed onto the roof. Lying back, I gazed at the beautiful night sky. I tensed when I noticed someone was standing behind me, but relaxed when a voice said, "It's a beautiful night."

"It is," I agreed. Kakashi sat beside me, and we gazed at the sky together for a few minutes.

"Sayuri," Kakashi began. "Do you have a crush on me?" I panicked, unsure how to answer.

"I-," I began, but was interrupted by Kiyomi calling for me.

"I've gotta go," I said hurriedly, and left in a rush. I climbed back into the room a share with Kiyomi, ducking as she swung a punch at me. "It's me!" I yelled, laughing.

"Sayuri? I'm so sorry. What were you doing climbing through the window?"

"Never mind that," I replied. "Why did you call me?" Kiyomi sighed.

"Kamujin-sensei called a meeting." We walked to the room Gaara and Kamujin-sensei shared.

"Now that we're all here," Kamujin began, "I'd like to congratulate you on your matches today. The reason I've called this meeting is that the 3rd Hokage has requested we train outside the village. He is worried someone is planning an attack on the village, and would like us to keep an eye out for suspicious activity."

I nodded slowly. "That makes sense. Can we go back to bed now?" Kamujin-sensei nodded, amused.

"Goodnight, girls." I walked back to our room with Kiyomi.

"I'm going to be on the roof a while. Goodnight Kiyomi."

"Night," she called as I climbed onto the roof. I lay back, relaxing.

"So, you've been assigned guard duty."

I sighed. "Yep."

Kakashi sat. "You didn't answer my question earlier."

"What question?" I asked, stalling. Kakashi looked me in the eye.

"Do you have a crush on me?" I glanced down, shy.

"I-I," I mumbled. I looked up, and suddenly Kakashi's face was right in front of mine.

"You do, don't you." I blushed, and was glad he couldn't see it. I couldn't move, couldn't look away.

Desperate, I asked, "Why do you wear that mask?" He held my gaze for a second longer, and laughed.

"It's my style." I laughed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I reached up and pulled down Kakashi's mask. "Huh, a normal face. I was half-expecting a defect or something." Kakashi chuckled, and leaned forward slowly.

Startled, I froze, and he pressed his lips to mine. Relaxing, I parted my lips, and his breath mingled with mine. I pulled away, shocked. What the hell just happened? Kakashi leaned back and pulled his mask back on.

"I should go," he murmured, a little flustered. "You should get some sleep. You've got a lot of training to do." I grinned.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Night," he replied. I started to climb back into my room. "By the way, you were brilliant today. Well done," he whispered as I climbed through the window. I fell into bed with a sigh, and fell asleep smiling.

The next morning found Kiyomi, Gaara, Kamujin-sensei and I in the forest on the eastern side of the Hidden Leaf village. "Today, I want you guys to work on your chakra control. You're pretty good already, but there's always room for improvement. Gaara, I want you to focus your chakra into your feet and see how high up that tree you can get. Place a kunai into the trunk each time you reach your limit, and try to surpass it. Kiyomi and Sayuri, I want you to focus your chakra into your feet and spar on the surface of the river. Eventually, you will change activities so each of you does both parts of the training. Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know I'm not very inventive, especially when it comes to fight scenes. I hope you enjoyed what I did manage to write. This was a fun chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review!<strong>


	10. Jealousy

We all returned to our rooms after the morning's training, tired and soaked through. On the way, we passed Kakashi and his team. Naruto's face went red, Sakura blushed and Sasuke turned away. Kakashi-sensei just said, "Sayuri, your shirt is see-through." I looked down and gasped. My bra was on display for all to see. I blushed, and tried to cover myself.

"Here," Kakashi said, taking his shirt off. He handed it to me, and I pulled it on, thankful for the cover. I stared at Kakashi's bare chest. It was perfect in every detail, down to the scar on the right side of his chest. I realised I was staring and turned away, blushing. "I'll come pick that up later," Kakashi said, and then turned and walked away.

We continued back to our rooms. I could feel Kiyomi's gaze on me the whole way. The boys, of course, were oblivious to the mood. After lunch, Sensei has us retire early. "I have some special training planned for this night, so get some rest." I changed into some dry clothes and lay on my bed, but I couldn't get to sleep.

Climbing onto the roof, I lay in the sun, letting the warmth soak into me. A shadow passed over me, blocking out the sun. "What do you want, Sasuke?" I asked, annoyed. I was answered with silence. "If you're not going to say anything, leave."

"I told you to stay away from him. I'm warning you." I rolled over, back into the sunlight.

I felt Sasuke leave, and breathed a sigh of relief. Did he know about the kiss? No, he hadn't been there. I would have noticed. He must have been referring to this morning. I sat up and opened my eyes. I should probably head back inside anyway. Just as I stood, Kakashi appeared beside me. "Hold on a sec, I'll go get your shirt," I mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

I turned to go, but stopped when I saw Kakashi. He was still shirtless. Blushing furiously, I moved towards the window. Kakashi reached out and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry about it. Just… stay." He sat, pulling me down beside him. I sat apart from him, tense. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leant against him, still a little nervous. We sat like that for a while, watching the clouds scudding across the sky.

"How did you get that scar?" I asked, fingers itching to trace it.

"It's a long story," he replied. "I made a mistake when I was a Genin. It cost one of my teammates his life." I regretted asking the question, and wished I had the courage to hug him.

I stood, saying, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get your shirt." Turning, I ducked as a kunai flew past my head. Sasuke was advancing on me, ignoring Kakashi's warnings.

Focusing my chakra, I whispered, "Water style, Water Prison jutsu."

Sasuke was trapped within a sphere of water. Kakashi turned to me, questioning. "He's been bugging me for a while now," I explained. I climbed back into my room and grabbed Kakashi's shirt. Returning to the roof, I gave the shirt back, then decided it was time to release the jutsu. Sasuke fell to all fours, gasping.

Glaring, he jumped to his feet and leapt at me. He was stopped by Kakashi, who asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke replied indignantly, "She attacked me!" I snarled, but fell silent at a look from Kakashi.

"You do not attack our guests," Kakashi said softly. Sasuke scowled, and left. "What was that about?" Kakashi asked me. I shrugged.

"I think he's jealous. He doesn't like the fact that I like you." Kakashi looked at me.

"So you do like me?" I blushed.

"He just thinks that I like you."

Kakashi grinned. "Is he right?" I blushed more, and nodded. Wasn't it obvious?

"Do- do you like me?" I asked quietly, looking down. He tilted my head up and kissed me.

"Yeah, I like you." I looked down again, grinning.

"I should go," he murmured. "Good luck with your training tonight," he called as he left. _How did he know?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Wow, I had no idea I could be such a sap. Hope you're enjoying this story. Please review! Kakashi will know if you don't, for Kakashi knows all, bwa ha ha ha ha ha!<strong>


	11. Capture the Flag

That night, Kamujin-sensei led us to the forest we had trained in that morning. "Tonight, we're going to play capture the flag," he announced. "Your opponents will be my brother's squad. Kakashi and I will not be participating; it will just be you Genin. Now, the rules are simple. To win, you must capture the enemy's flag. Killing each other is not permitted," he laughed, "but you may fight when necessary. Once you have captured the enemy's flag, you must return to your base to claim the win. All set? Then, go!"

We raced off, ready to capture the enemy's flag. Realising something, I stopped. Kiyomi and Gaara stopped too, curious. "Gaara, can you return to our base and guard the flag?" He nodded and darted back towards the base. I turned to Kiyomi.

"Reckon you can cause enough of a distraction to allow me to sneak in and grab the flag?" Kiyomi nodded, grinning.

I thought for a moment, and had an idea. "Take my clone with you. It should keep their attention on you long enough." We moved off, searching for their base. I nodded to Kiyomi, who darted away in a different direction, taking my clone with her. The base was just up ahead, I could see the flag. I spotted Sasuke as well.

Thankfully, he hadn't seen me yet and I leapt high into the trees, keen to take the brat by surprise. I stepped onto a branch directly above his head and focused my chakra. "Bubble Shield jutsu." A wall of water formed around me, protecting me from the fireball aimed at my head. "Did you really think I'd fall for that?" I asked Sasuke.

I turned, and there he was, standing on the branch behind me. He shrugged that annoying shrug of his, and waited for my attack. I complied. "Ice style, Leopard's Claw jutsu." A snow leopard of water and ice formed on the branch behind Sasuke. It lashed out, shredding the skin on his back. While he was distracted, I took the opportunity. Leaping forwards, I tapped a pressure point on Sasuke's neck, knocking him out.

"That was easy." I grabbed the flag and released my jutsu, racing towards the sounds of battle. "Kiyomi! Retreat!" I called. She leapt away from Naruto and joined me on the race back to our base. There, we found Sakura pinned to a tree by sand. "Hey," I said as we passed her. I leapt into the tree and placed the enemy's flag beside our own.

"Kamujin-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, I know you're there. Game's over." Kakashi and Kamujin-sensei appeared next to us, looking impressed.

"That was the fastest game of capture the flag we've seen yet." I wandered away from the commotion, seeking somewhere quieter.

"You were very good out there," Kakashi murmured.

"You should probably go get Sasuke," I murmured. "His wounds will need to be looked at." Kakashi sighed.

"He's going to like you even less after this." I sat in silence, wondering if I'd upset Kakashi. He put his hand on my shoulder, and I relaxed.

After collecting Sasuke and Naruto, who had only minor injuries, we headed back inside the village. Returning to our rooms, I didn't bother to go inside. Instead I leapt onto the roof and lay back, gazing at the stars. Sooner than I expected, Kakashi was beside me.

"How's Sasuke?" I asked, a little sheepish.

"He'll be fine," Kakashi replied soothingly, and I sighed with relief. I sat up and leaned against Kakashi. He put his arms around me and together we watched the night sky. Before long, Kakashi had to leave and I had to go inside.

"Goodnight," I whispered, pulling down Kakashi's mask. We kissed, gently.

"Goodnight," he whispered in reply, and left. I climbed back into my room and fell into bed. That night, I fell asleep with a light heart and a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Woo! Sasuke got injured! Sorry for any Sasuke fans out there, I really enjoy this. Please review!<strong>


	12. The First Line Crossed

"Come on guys, you're final matches are in a few days weeks. Train harder! You need to be ready!" Gaara and I groaned, still running up trees. Kiyomi was sparring with Kamujin. I reached the top of the tree when Gaara did, and stuck my kunai into the top branch. I lost focus, and the chakra in my feet returned to its normal flow, causing me to fall 20m from the top of the tree.

Turning in the air, I landed lightly on my hands and feet, and sat back against the tree, exhausted. Looking up, I saw Gaara hurriedly climbing down from the tree, a worried look on his face. I wasn't thinking straight, and couldn't figure out why he was so worried. Kamujin-sensei and Kiyomi too were rushing towards me.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. Kiyomi started laughing.

"You just dropped 20m, and you have no idea what the problem is?" Finally, it dawned on me.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "Did I really just do that?" I looked up to where my kunai was stuck in a branch, and gulped. Gaara rushed over.

"Are you okay?" he asked, frantic.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Calm down." Gaara sighed with relief, smiling. A strange look passed over Kiyomi's face, but before I could identify it, it was gone.

"That's enough training for now," Kamujin-sensei said, still a little shaken. "Let's go get some lunch." I stood, and we walked back together, Gaara beside me and Kiyomi just a little behind us.

I pondered that for a moment, but all thoughts of Gaara and Kiyomi were driven from my head when I saw Kakashi. I glanced at him and then looked down, blushing again. Kiyomi noticed, and moved up beside me, glancing at me every so often. When we reached our room, she cornered me. "You like Kakashi." It wasn't a question. I nodded almost imperceptibly, a little nervous.

Kiyomi grinned. "You can talk to me, you know. We're friends, right?" I nodded again, smiling. Kiyomi smiled back, relieved.

"Okay, your turn," I said, grinning mischievously. "You like Gaara, don't you." Kiyomi blushed, and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah," she mumbled. I thought so.

"Come on girl, ask the boy out!" I exclaimed. "He totally likes you. He's always watching you."

Kiyomi remained unconvinced. "Maybe I should tell him," I murmured to myself, thinking.

"Tell him what?" Kiyomi asked. I jumped.

"Uhh, that I like someone else. You should spend more time with Gaara." Kiyomi toyed with the idea for a while.

Finally, she said, "Okay. Promise to tell him?"

I grinned. "Of course. I'll tell him later, right now I'm starved."

I threw together a quick lunch for Kiyomi and I, and we ate in companionable silence. Finally, it was time to meet with the boys and head out to training. Kakashi and his team met us out in the forest. Curious, I listened to the conversation between the brothers. "Where did she fall from?" Kakashi asked, and I flinched. I hated being the centre of attention.

Kamujin-sensei pointed to the top of the tree I had fallen from that morning. You could see my kunai glinting in the sunlight. Sakura and Naruto gasped, and Kakashi glanced my way, surprised. Sasuke just stood there looking bored. "Excuse me," Sakura said nervously. "Who fell from up there?"

I knew what was coming next, and I ran up the tree. Reaching the top branch, I sat, retrieving my kunai. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, relaxing. I leant back and fell from the tree, wind rushing past me. For those few seconds, I felt free. Turning, I landed on my hands and feet at the base of the tree, unharmed.

Opening my eyes, I found everyone staring at me in shock. "What?" I asked, grinning. Kiyomi laughed.

"How did you do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just relax, clear my mind, and let go." I felt Kakashi watching me, but didn't look him in the eye.

"It's almost as if you're a cat." With the show over, we moved on to our training.

Kamujin-sensei had us meditate for the last half hour of our training. On the way back to our rooms, Kiyomi pulled me aside. "You need to tell him," she whispered. I nodded, and walked over to Gaara.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I murmured. He nodded, and dropped back.

"Kiyomi!" I called, and she came over. "Now, you need to tell Gaara how you feel." Kiyomi shook her head, wide-eyed. "Fine, I will. Gaara, Kiyomi likes you. Now, you need to tell her how you feel." He glared at me, and shook his head. "For the love of… Kiyomi, Gaara likes you. Now would you please get over your shyness?" I exclaimed.

Kiyomi looked from me to Gaara and back again. "I thought you liked Sayuri," she said. Gaara shook his head.

"I was trying to get her to tell you that I like you." I grinned and decided it was time for me to butt out. "Sayuri," Gaara called as I turned away. "Sasuke told me to tell you that it'll never work. What does he mean?"

I shrugged. "That brat is really starting to get on my nerves." I continued back to our room, where I waited for Kiyomi. When she final got back, she cornered me.

"What did Sasuke mean when he said it'll never work?" she demanded. I sighed.

"He knows I like Kakashi. He's threatening me, trying to keep me away." Kiyomi grinned.

"No wonder you struggle to hold back when you fight him." We sat in silence for a while. Looking out the window, I saw that night had arrived.

"I'll be up on the roof if you need me," I told Kiyomi, and climbed out the window. I lay back, staring up at the stars.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," Kakashi said. I sighed happily.

"It really is." I sat up, and turned to Kakashi. "What's going on between us?" I asked. "Are we just having fun, or is it something more serious?" Kakashi pulled me close.

"I think it's more serious than just having fun. Is that alright with you?" I grinned. "

Definitely." We sat a few moments in silence, and then I thought of something.

"Is this going to be a problem? The fact that you're older than me, and a teacher?"

Kakashi sighed. "It might be for some. It would be less of a problem if you were a Chunin."

I laughed. "Then I guess I'd better pass the exam." Reaching up, I pulled Kakashi's mask down. "You really should show your face more often," I whispered, leaning in close. He leaned forwards, his lips gently brushing mine. "I don't believe it," I murmured, leaning back.

"You're such a persistent brat, Sasuke. What's your problem?" I turned to face him, and he punched me. Or tried to. Before I knew what was happening, Kakashi had Sasuke lying on his back, dazed. _This can't be good._ Kakashi stood over Sasuke, furious.

"You do not attack guests to our village. If you ever try to lay a hand on any guests, I will personally punish you. Do you understand?"

Sasuke glared. "How can you like her? You're turning your back on your students for a girl. You haven't heard the end of this." Sasuke turned and left.

I sighed. "He's going to tell the council," I mumbled.

Kakashi sighed. "They may not believe him at first, but they'll watch us now. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to meet you here for a while. Maybe it's for the best. Your final matches are in three days. You should focus on your training."

I nodded slowly. "You're right." Leaning forwards, I kissed him goodnight. "I'll see you around," I whispered, and climbed back into my room. I lay on my bed and sighed heavily. A tear slid down my cheek. I was going to miss those meetings under the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Another chapter fixed up. Maybe people will be able to read it now! I hope you can, and please review!<strong>


	13. Uncontrolled

The day of the final matches of the Chunin exam dawned bright and early. There was a chill in the air, and the breeze that blew through the village was brisk and fresh. We reached the arena, and sat through the introductions and reiteration of the rules. I stood through it all, unfocused. Sayuri had to drag me to the viewing area reserved for contestants and teammates.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked. "You're not acting like yourself!" I came down to earth, still a little distant. I watched as Gaara fought against Naruto, and won, but I didn't take any of it in. I watched Temari's match, but didn't know who'd won. Finally, it was my turn. I sighed, feeling less than motivated.

I watched the board, waiting for the name of my opponent. My opponent was… Sasuke Uchiha! I snarled, and leapt into the arena. Landing lightly on all fours, I stalked towards the referee, my motivation returning. I didn't hear the referee go over the rules. All I could hear was blood rushing through my head. A small part of me noticed my teammates and Kakashi looking on worriedly, but I didn't care.

"Begin!" I leapt at Sasuke, teeth bared. We sparred, Sasuke barely holding off my vicious attacks. He leapt away and I let him go, eager to play with my food. A sudden shift in my body brought me to my knees. I felt my jaws changing, my teeth growing. My nails lengthened into claws and my back and legs shifted until I was sitting comfortably on my hands and feet.

A part of me realised that Kiba had undergone a similar transformation in the preliminaries. I leapt at Sasuke, snarling. He barely dodged my attack, but was unable to avoid my claws as I slashed out. Gashes opened on his arm, and the smell of blood washed over me. I struggled with the part of me that wanted to hunt. Sasuke took the opportunity and threw a fistful of shuriken at me. I yowled and whirled around, back in control.

"Leopard's Claw jutsu," I hissed. A leopard formed of water with wicked sharp ice shards for claws and fangs appeared behind Sasuke, roaring. Sasuke activated his sharingan, but was unable to keep up with both me and the leopard. The use of his sharingan began to drain his strength, and he began to sustain more and more serious injuries. At last he fell to the floor, bleeding heavily and exhausted.

At the sight of Sasuke bloody and beaten, I regained full control. The transformation reversed, and I staggered, almost falling. Kakashi appeared in the arena and knelt beside Sasuke, looking over his injuries. Kamujin-sensei appeared beside me and put his arm round my waist, helping me limp to the medic. He looked me over, healing the cuts from the shuriken and treating any other minor injuries.

We returned to the viewing area, where I sat against the wall, my head on my knees. "What was that?" I heard Kiyomi ask Kamujin-sensei. "I thought she was going to shapeshift."

"Did you see her eyes?" Gaara asked. "Bright amber, with slit pupils. And those fangs!" I looked up.

"What am I?" Kamujin-sensei shook his head.

"I don't know." At that moment, Kakashi returned to the viewing area.

I lurched to my feet, and stumbled towards him. "How is he?" I asked, worried. Kakashi looked at me.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Most of the cuts were minor. He's just exhausted from using his sharingan." I leant against the wall and slid to the floor, relieved.

"What am I?" I asked Kakashi.

"You are Sayuri," he answered. "A great shinobi, and a good friend. That wasn't you." I sighed with relief, but I still felt guilty.

"I let it out," I whispered, horrified. "I didn't fight it this time. I let my anger control me." Kakashi knelt beside me.

"It was inevitable," he murmured. "That part of you was always going to get out. Unfortunately, it chose today." He patted my shoulder, and made his way back to Sakura and Naruto. I saw the relieved looks on their faces, and knew that they had been worried about him.

Guilty, I watched the last couple of matches, but took none of it in. Finally, the 3rd Hokage made an announcement. "We have made our final decisions about those who will become Chunin. The matches are over, and we would like all contestants to return here tomorrow, when we will announce the names of the new Chunin.

We wish you all the best of luck and hope you enjoyed the exams." With that, everyone was dismissed. That night, I lay on the roof, watching the clouds obscure the moon and stars. Finally, I climbed back into our room and went to bed. _What am I?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Woo! Another chapter fixed and completed! I hope you're enjoying the story, please review!<strong>


	14. Chunin

"I am pleased to announce," the 3rd Hokage began, "that our decisions have been finalised. From the Hidden Leaf village, those who have graduated to Chunin are Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga." The audience applauded. I cheered with everyone else. Shikamaru deserved it. "From the Hidden Sand village, the new Chunin are Gaara of the Sand, Kiyomi Sahashi and Sayuri Kibanaza."

I froze, shocked. Turning to Gaara and Kiyomi, I jumped on them, shrieking. "All of us, that's amazing!" We pulled apart and stood still, listening to the rest of the announcement.

We returned to our rooms in high spirits, where Kamujin-sensei told us to start packing. "Tomorrow we return to the Hidden Sand village. We need to tell your families of your success."

Kamujin-sensei grinned. "I'm proud of all of you. Well done." Kiyomi and Gaara cheered, and I smiled. But my heart wasn't in it. Would I ever see Kakashi again? While the others were celebrating, I climbed onto the roof. I stood looking at the sky for a while, before letting myself fall, leaving behind a kunai. I darted towards the forest where we had trained in focusing our chakra.

Once I was sure I had lost anyone set to watch me, I leapt into the tree I had used for chakra training. I rested on the top branch, one arm looped casually round the trunk of the tree. I didn't have to wait long. "So you understood," I murmured. I turned to Kakashi, grinning. He put his arms around me and held me close. I breathed in his scent and relaxed.

"I'm going to miss you," he murmured into my hair. I tipped my head back, gazing up at him.

"I'll miss you more," I whispered, pulling down his mask. He leaned down and kissed me. "Goodbye," I whispered, my voice breaking. Kakashi wiped a tear from my cheek.

"No," he said. "This is only temporary. I will see you again." I smiled up at him.

"See you around," I murmured, and left.

Wary of pursuers, I made sure to circle the village before I entered it. I reached my room just as the sun began to set, and climbed through the window. The room I shared with Kiyomi was a mess. "What happened here?" I asked. She looked around the room, a little sheepish.

"I'm packing," she said. "Which you should be doing."

I grinned. "I'll get right on it." I picked my way through the room, grabbing my things and chucking them on my bed as I went.

"Guys! Settle down!" Kamujin shouted at us. We sat quietly, struggling not to giggle. "I've got a mission for us," he said. "In a small village to the north of us, people are having a problem with a peeping tom."

I grimaced. "We're looking for a pervert?"

Kiyomi grinned. "It's not your brother by any chance, is it?" She laughed. Kamujin's mouth twitched.

"Yes, we're looking for a 'pervert'. No, it's not my brother. This time." Kiyomi and I giggled.

Gaara asked, "When will we be leaving?"

Kamujin sighed. "Tomorrow morning. It's a three day journey, so pack light." We headed home from the training field, keen to pack and get a good night's sleep. I arrived home just as the sun began to set. Mother was waiting for me.

"I've got a mission," I told her. "I'm leaving early tomorrow morning." She nodded, unsurprised. Since Gaara, Kiyomi and I had become Chunin, we had been assigned many missions.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Not long. Two weeks at most, it should be a fairly easy mission." I went inside, followed by Mother. A surprise was waiting for me in the living room.

"You have a guest," Father said, clearly unhappy. I was curious as to why, but all thoughts of my father were driven from my head when our guest turned to face me. Caught off guard, I froze. Realising this, I hurriedly offered to make tea. I used the time in the kitchen to regain control, and try to calm down. Once the tea had boiled, I served my parents first, then our guest, and finally I poured tea for myself.

After a few moments of silence, in which we all sipped at our tea, Father spoke. "What brings you out here?" Father asked politely, if a little abruptly. Kakashi put down his tea.

"I have some information for your daughter. It is of a rather sensitive nature. I would like to request some time to talk to her privately about these matters." I avoided Father's gaze.

He turned to Kakashi. "You may have some time to talk with her. However, she must finish packing and retire early tonight. Be quick about it." Kakashi bowed his head respectfully.

"As you wish, sir," he murmured. "By your leave." Father nodded stiffly. Kakashi stood, and I followed suit. We strolled to the training field, currently not in use.

I stared out across the sand, allowing my senses to seek out any living creature nearby. But for a couple of lizards and a snake, we were alone. I relaxed, glad for some peace and quiet. I felt Kakashi's arm go around me, and leaned back into him. "I missed you," I murmured.

"I missed you too," he breathed into my hair. We stood like that for a few minutes, and then I turned in his arms.

"What information do you have for me?" I asked, conscious of the limited amount of time we had. Kakashi looked down at me.

"I've heard rumours about a woman who lives far to the north, in the Land of Snow. She is said to appear during snowstorms, and has fangs and claws. Maybe you should check it out." I pulled down Kakashi's mask, smiling.

"Thank you," I whispered, and kissed him.

We pulled apart. "Father's coming," I managed to say before he suddenly appeared, his hand on my shoulder.

"Time's up," he said, almost hostile. I nodded, turning back to Kakashi.

"I thank you for the information you have brought me, sir. Have a safe journey home." Under my father's watchful eye, I nodded to Kakashi and walked away. Father accompanied me.

While he was not paying attention, I looked back over my shoulder and winked at Kakashi, before turning back and heading home.

"Was the information Kakashi brought you to do with your mission?" Father coughed, and I shook my head.

"Father, you don't like Kakashi. Why?" He glanced at me, then away.

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled, not quite meeting my gaze.

I glared at him. "You don't like Kakashi. Why." Father coughed again.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this. Kakashi is not a friend of this village. On one of his missions, one of his teammates was killed by a shinobi from this village. Kakashi hunted down that shinobi, and killed him. Anyone who got in his way was also killed. It was like he'd been possessed." I paused, shocked.

"When did this happen?" I asked finally.

"10 years ago. He was only 11." I gasped.

"That young?" Father nodded gravely. "But, if it happened so long ago, why do you still hold a grudge?" Father sighed, pain and sorrow flashing across his face before quickly being replaced by anger.

"He killed my brother." I was shocked that Kakashi would do that, but a part of me still wanted to defend him.

I thought better of it and headed up to my room to begin packing. Remembering the information Kakashi had brought me, I was glad neither Mother nor Father had asked about it again. It would have broken their hearts to learn that I was going to leave in search of my real family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks for reading this story and sticking with it for so long. Please review!<strong>


	15. Itachi Uchiha

The morning of our mission dawned bright and clear. I headed out to the entrance to the village, excitement coursing through me. Missions may not always be great, but it was still fun to go outside the village and travel. Especially when one is travelling with friends. I arrived at the village entrance a little early, so I lay back and closed my eyes, absorbing the warmth of the sun and sand. I suddenly rolled, came to my feet and leapt into the air, kicking out as I did so.

Landing, I saw Kiyomi kneeling in front of me, winded. She got her breath back and grinned. "One day, I'll sneak up on you," she coughed. I helped her to her feet, laughing.

"I doubt that," a voice called cheerfully. Kiyomi rushed at Gaara, hugging him fiercely. I coughed and the two pulled apart, a little embarrassed. Kneeling, I coaxed a little rattle snake out of its cover. It slithered up my arm, wrapping around it like an armband.

I stood, walking towards Kiyomi and Gaara with my arm held out in front of me. I petted the snake, crooning to it. Its little head swayed, as if the snake was in a trance. Slowly, I knelt again, the snake releasing its hold on my arm and slithering away.

"Are we ready to leave, Kamujin?" I asked without turning.

"Yes," he answered, unsurprised that I knew he was there.

"Let's go!" Kiyomi exclaimed. We left the village in high spirits, glad to be travelling. The three day journey was uneventful, and we arrived at our destination on schedule. Outside the village, we made our plans. Kiyomi and I would explore the village together, while Gaara and Kamujin would stay away from us. Kiyomi and I were sure to stay on main roads, giving the peeping tom ample opportunity to follow us back to our rooms.

That first night, I sat on the roof, gazing at the night sky. Was Kakashi also looking at the night sky? I heard a scuffle, and slowly turned my head, as if I was uncomfortable. I saw a shadow climbing a building on the other side of the street. He climbed to a window, and looked in. The peeping tom was right across the street! I blinked, and he vanished. I froze, an unknown presence on the roof behind me casting a shadow on my still form.

An arm snaked out, reaching for me, and quick as a flash I held the owner of the arm captive, one hand over his mouth, the other holding a kunai to his throat. I dragged my captive inside and pushed him into the room I was sharing with Kiyomi. She didn't stir, and I didn't bother waking her. I turned on my bedside lamp, keen to see my attacker's face. I saw black hair and red eyes, and a face that looked familiar. "You're an Uchiha," I whispered, surprised. I'd been told that the entire clan, bar Sasuke, had been wiped out by one of its own.

Then it dawned on me. "You must be Itachi." He nodded, surprised. I pointed to the roof and he nodded again. Once settled on the roof, I asked, "Why are you here?" He looked thoughtful.

"I thought I recognised your presence. But there was something different about your presence, and I was curious." I glanced at him, then away again, thinking.

"You're not the peeping tom." He shook his head.

"I do have a theory though," he said quietly.

"Kakashi's not here," I said without thinking. Itachi looked at me, surprised. He laughed.

"How did you know?" I sighed.

"I would have recognised him." Itachi shrugged, still smiling. "Why are you here?" I asked again, meaning this village.

All he said was, "I'm looking for someone." I didn't press for more details, though I was dying to know.

"Well, nice meeting you," I said. I turned to go, but Itachi stopped me.

"You know my brother?" he asked, meaning Sasuke. I nodded.

"How is he?"

I shrugged. "He's fine. He's a Genin under Kakashi's care. He's a moody little brat." Itachi stared at me.

"Anything else?" I thought for a moment, and scowled.

"He's persistent, obsessive, and determined to piss me off," I growled. I felt that other begin to awaken, and held my anger in check. Itachi watched me with a blank face.

Once I had my anger under control, I relaxed, breathing deeply of the fresh night air. "Anyway," I said, "pleasure meeting you. Goodnight." I climbed back into the room I shared with Kiyomi, who still hadn't woken. I lay in bed, sighing. What was it about Uchihas that made me so angry? Or was it just the mention of Sasuke? I pushed these thoughts aside, trying to fall asleep. I only relaxed fully after I felt Itachi leave, and sleep finally claimed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yay! Itachi's here! In case you can't tell, he's one of my favourites, hahaha. Anywho, I hope you're all enjoying this story. Feedback is appreciated, so please review!<strong>


	16. Puppets and Demons

I didn't tell Kamujin about Itachi. Something about him piqued my curiousity. That morning I did tell Kiyomi about the peeping tom. "Why didn't you go after him?" she asked incredulously. I shook my head.

"I blinked, and he vanished. Something didn't feel right." Kiyomi grinned.

"Maybe he used genjutsu. You are susceptible to it."

I grinned. "Everyone knows Pisces struggle with the difference between reality and fantasy. It's not my fault." I paused for a moment, thinking. "You could be right. I saw him, heard him, even smelled him on the other building, but it was like he was a shadow. Maybe he's on to us." Kiyomi looked impressed.

"That's a good genjutsu. Maybe he was just testing you. Did you do anything to give yourself away?" I shook my head.

"He vanished before I could twitch."

Kiyomi looked thoughtful. "We need to lay a trap. This means more shopping!"

I grimaced. "Not more shopping. Anything but that!" We set off, Kiyomi eager to shop and me just eager to finish the mission. It wasn't just the shopping and the peeping tom that had me agitated.

Something about the village felt wrong. The longer we stayed in the village, the more uncomfortable I became. Turning to Kiyomi, I whispered, "Something's wrong. Can you feel it?"

Kiyomi turned to me, worried. "Yeah. What should we do?"

I paused, thinking. "I need to get out of this village. How about a picnic?" There's a pretty stream just south of here."

Kiyomi nodded her agreement, and we grabbed some lunch and a blanket. As soon as we were outside the village, I started to relax. "Did you feel that?" I asked Kiyomi. She nodded, looking worried and a little nervous.

"Whatever it was, you took it harder than I did. Your eyes were amber." I looked at her, surprised.

"They were? I wonder why."

A voice called out from nearby, "It's because the village isn't real. The people in the village were all puppets. A part of you realised this, that's why you were so agitated."

I turned, hissing. "Why are you here, Itachi?" I asked, wary. Kiyomi glanced at me, surprised, but I ignored her.

Itachi smiled slightly. "I'm here to warn you. The person who created that village is looking for you. You need to leave, now."

I shook my head. "My friends are still in there. I won't leave them." Itachi just stared at me.

Almost to himself, he whispered, "I'd forgotten what it was like to have friends."

I felt pity for Itachi, before anger overtook it. "Kiyomi, I'm going to get Gaara and Kamujin. If I don't come back in five minutes, come and find us." I vanished, darting back towards the 'village'. I ran towards the room Gaara and Kamujin had been sharing, but I was too late. The room was a wreck, and blood was splattered on the walls. I leapt out the window, sprinting towards the centre of the village. I heard the sounds of battle, and increased my speed.

Arriving at the village square, I was almost overwhelmed by the chaos. Gaara was facing off against three shinobi of unknown origin, while Kamujin struggled with four. I saw a woman with deep purple hair cut in a boyish style. She was striding up to Kamujin, gathering chakra. He hadn't noticed her yet, so preoccupied was he with defending himself against the four shinobi he was fighting. I felt a shift in my body, and welcomed the change.

My nails grew into claws and my teeth lengthened into fangs. I raced forwards, slashing the purple-haired woman with my claws. She lost her concentration and fell to her knees. Sudden silence reigned over the village square as the battle's halted, shinobi from both sides turning to watch. I stalked forwards, ready to attack. "Who are you?" I asked, barely containing a growl. The purple-haired woman stood, laughing.

"My name is Tokiwa," she finally answered, still giggling. I stared at her, waiting. Finally, she settled down.

"What are you after?" I asked.

"You," she answered simply. "I want your power, and for that, I need your demon."

_Demon? What is she talking about?_ I pushed any thoughts of demons to the back of my head. "Why?"

Tokiwa giggled again. "I can't tell you that, Master would never forgive me." She leapt at me and I reacted, raking my claws down the side of her face. She leapt back, and chose to taunt me instead. "Kamujin's a great teacher, isn't he? But I hear Kakashi is much better. He gets a little more…physical, I hear. I wonder, does he blame you for the injuries you gave Sasuke in the Chunin exams?"

I felt anger growing in me, and Tokiwa grinned. "So you do care. Tell me, does the hatred your adoptive father feels toward Kakashi hurt you? It's like a hot blade piercing your heart, your very core, isn't it." My body shifted again, and I fell to all fours, snarling. Tokiwa continued to taunt me. "No one knows, do they? You're betraying your village by doing this. Though I can hardly blame you. That chest of his is so yummy."

I roared, barely holding onto myself. I revelled in my body's strength, in the power in my legs and jaws, in my speed and balance. I leapt, claws out, fangs aimed at Tokiwa's throat. She dodged my bite, but could not avoid my claws. Blood ran in rivers down Tokiwa's back as she screamed. Leaping away, I struggled to regain control, forcing the transformation to reverse.

I stood, staggering a little, and focused my chakra. "Ice style, Ice Dagger jutsu." Water formed into wicked sharp shards of ice. The ice flew at Tokiwa from all directions, effectively turning her into a pin cushion. I fell to my knees, weakened by the drain on my chakra.

I crawled towards Tokiwa, who lay on the ground, unmoving. Her face was frozen in shock, blood pooling on the ground below her. She was dead. Looking up, I realised that the village had vanished. In its place was a large meadow with a river flowing through it. So peaceful. I felt Kamujin and Gaara approach, but I didn't move. Lying back, I fell unconscious, the warmth of the sun and my exhaustion working against me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yay! Fixed another one! Please, please, PLEASE review!<strong>


	17. The Search Begins

When I awoke, I was lying on my bed at home. I sat up, and fell back again immediately, dizzy. "Slowly," I heard a voice murmur. I almost sat up too quickly again, but paced myself. Barely.

"How long?" I asked Kakashi. He looked grim.

"Five days," he replied. Then he smiled. "I'm so glad you're alright. I thought we'd lost you."

I smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily." I winced, a little sore. I lay back, finding it the most comfortable position. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Officially, I came to check on my brother. He and Gaara are fine. They only sustained minor injuries. Kiyomi is with them now. I'm here for them. Officially." I grinned.

"Thank you," I whispered. I felt my eyes begin to close, and fought to stay awake.

Kakashi saw this, and said, "I need to go report to your teammates that you're okay."

"Wait," I whispered. Reaching up, I pulled down his mask and brought his face closer to mine. I kissed him, and he held me close, gentle. We broke apart, and I fell back against the pillow.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kakashi murmured, smiling.

"See you later," I whispered before falling asleep, a smile on my face.

Three days later, I returned to training. Gaara and Kamujin had already returned to training two days earlier. I felt stronger than ever, and proved it in training when I outlasted Gaara and Kiyomi in our chakra focusing exercises. "It's good to see you up and about again," Kamujin said.

"Yeah," Kiyomi agreed. "Now we're a team again!" Gaara just smiled. I nodded, grinning.

"By the way," Kamujin said casually, "those things Tokiwa said. Are they true?" I inwardly flinched, knowing this question had been coming for a while now.

"What things?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"You don't remember?" Kamujin asked incredulously. I shook my head.

"I didn't hear anything. I was too busy trying to regain control. I remember her mentioning something about a master, then nothing. Anything between that and her death is a blank."

Kamujin watched me, unsure. He suspected that I remembered more, but didn't push me for details. I sat, sighing. "I have to leave, don't I," I mumbled. Kamujin nodded.

"You need to find out more about yourself. Do you have a place to start?" I nodded.

"I'm going to start in the Land of Snow."

"That makes sense," Kamujin agreed. "When will you leave?" I paused for a moment, thinking.

"Tomorrow morning," I finally answered. I stood. "I'm going to stop by the Hidden Leaf village on the way. Any messages for your brother?" Kamujin nodded.

"Ask him about Tokiwa. I doubt we've heard the last of this." I waved goodbye as I walked home, Knowing I would not see my friends again for a long time. I walked home slowly, dreading the conversation I would have with my adoptive parents. Arriving home, I found them in the living room.

"Mother, Father, I have something I need to tell you," I began. They made me sit, fussed over me for a while, and then let me talk. I decided to tell them what I was doing outright. "I'm leaving for a while," I said. "I need to find others with my… unique ability. There's so much I don't know, and it's getting dangerous." I paused, letting what I'd said sink in. Mother nodded slowly, an understanding smile on her face.

"When do you plan on leaving?" she asked quietly.

"Tomorrow morning."

She nodded sadly. "Have a safe journey." I got up and hugged her, feeling guilty. I turned to Father, who handed me a box.

I looked at him questioningly, and he said, "Open it. Before she died, your mother told us to give you this when you began your search for your family." I opened the box, and inside was a necklace with a small pendant of a snow leopard suspended from the silver chain. The leopard was perfect in every detail, from its amber eyes to the pattern of its fur. I picked it up and placed it around my neck.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, unsure if what to say. Father raised his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" I rushed up to my room to begin packing. I had an early start tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So the journey begins. Now, I'm not a very good story writer, so this next arc won't be as good as it could be. Please review!<strong>


	18. Silver Feather, Silver Moon

The next morning dawned bright and clear. I lifted my backpack onto my shoulders and headed downstairs, treading quietly. Quickly, I ate breakfast and sped out the door, eager to begin my journey.

It took me two days to reach the Hidden Leaf village. The solitary journey had been invigorating, if a little unsettling. I passed through the gates easily, the shinobi on sentry duty waving me through.

I found myself heading towards the training field, where I found Kakashi and his team training. I perched in a nearby tree, watching. The team was enjoying themselves, and I smiled. Turning, I fell from the tree, landing lightly just as a shuriken embedded itself in the bark where my head had been. "Nice try," I smirked. "But you'll have to do better than that." I headed over to Kakashi and team, followed by a sullen Sasuke.

"Hey guys!" I called out, waving. Sakura and Naruto waved back, smiling, before returning to their training. I strolled over to Kakashi, revelling in the peace and joy of the village. "I have a few questions for you. Mind if we talk privately for a while?" Kakashi nodded, leading me to the other side of the training field.

"It's good to see you up and about again," he said, smiling. I smiled back, before diving straight into the questions.

"Kamujin wants to know about Tokiwa," I said bluntly. "What do you know?" Kakashi looked a little uncomfortable.

"She was a teammate of mine, before she went rogue. She was brilliant with sealing jutsu, specifically to do with sealing demons within people. She was smart, but she wasn't a leader. She always had someone to follow. If she's after something, you can guarantee that someone more powerful is after it and she's just the errand girl."

Thinking, I whispered, "Not just me. She'll be after Jinchuuriki as well. Gaara and Naruto are in trouble." Kakashi glanced at me, and nodded.

"So that's what she's after. But she won't go after Jinchuuriki yet. She'll need more strength first." I nodded, and turned to go. "Where are you staying?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Same room Kiyomi and I shared during the Chunin exams." I darted away, leaving Kakashi standing there. It was still a bad idea to be caught together.

I returned to my room and lay on the bed, quickly falling asleep. I awoke as the sun set, refreshed. I sat on the roof, watching night fall. Soon, I felt Kakashi beside me and leaned into him. He held me close for a moment, before pulling out a box he'd brought with him. He handed it to me and I opened it with a gasp. Inside rested two silver pendants; one a crescent moon, one a feather.

"They're so beautiful," I whispered in awe. Kakashi lifted out the crescent moon. "This belonged to someone with your bloodline limit. Tsunade asked that I get this to you before you leave." He placed the pendant on the chain around my neck. He then picked up the feather pendant. "This," he murmured, "belonged to my mother. When she died, it was passed on to me." He attached the pendant to a leather choker, which he then placed around my throat.

I brushed the pendant with my fingers, feeling the intricate detail. I turned to Kakashi. "It's beautiful." I kissed, him, his lips warm and soft on mine. We pulled apart and I touched the pendant again. "Thank you," I whispered, touched by the beautiful gift. We sat together, watching the moon rise. Finally, Kakashi got to his feet.

"I must go, and you need sleep. Goodnight."

I smiled. "Goodnight." I slid back into my room and into bed. Sleep claimed me quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Dun dun dun! Someone's after the Jinchuuriki again! What a surprise... Please review!<strong>


	19. Scary Stories

I just couldn't bear to leave so soon, so I remained in the Hidden Leaf village for a couple of days. During that time I trained with Kakashi and his team, much to the delight of Naruto and Sakura. Each day we would compete to see who was better at each training exercise. Sakura was a great genjutsu user, though she seemed to prefer brute force. Naruto showed promise, and his will and stamina were greater than my own.

Sasuke was Sasuke, always trying to best me. He had a reason to be stronger, I could see that much. I asked Kakashi about this. "Sasuke wants to become stronger so that one day he may avenge his clan."

I gazed at Sasuke, and murmured, "Poor Itachi." Kakashi glanced at me.

"Did you say something?" I shook my head. Soon, the time for me to leave had arrived. I left early that morning, having said my goodbyes the day before.

I left the village reluctantly, but my spirits picked up once I was on the road. The day was bright and sunny, and a cool breeze blew. It was perfect weather for travelling.

I made good time that day, and stopped in a small clearing in a forest. I fell asleep almost immediately, lulled by the sounds of the forest. I awoke suddenly a few hours later. The forest was silent. Listening, I heard stealthy footsteps, five pairs. Clearly, whoever it was thought I was an easy target. _Their mistake_. I leapt up, kicking outwards as I did so.

I felt my foot connect with flesh, and let out a hellish bloodcurdling scream. Quickly I took down the rest of the bandits, and tied them to a tree. Tired, I lay back down and quickly fell asleep again. I woke at dawn, and checked on my prisoners. They were sleeping under the tree. I nudged one with my foot, and he woke. "What were you after?" I asked, annoyed. He struggled, but soon realised it was futile.

"Anything we could get. That pendant on your neck would fetch a pretty price in the right hands." I touched the pendant Kakashi had given me, and felt rage wash through me. I saw the bandit in front of me quiver, and felt savage pleasure at his fear. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, struggling to maintain control. Opening my eyes, I saw that the other bandits had woken. One leered at me, and I glared, eyes flashing.

Quickly he looked away, frightened. "Unbelievable. You're lucky I found out about the pendant after I tied you up." One of the bandits sneered, and I turned on him. "Trust me. You do not want to see me angry," I growled, eyes flashing. I raised my hand and slashed the ropes that tied the bandits to the tree. Holding up my hand, I studied my claws, admiring their gleam in the morning sunlight. The bandits were too scared to move. "What do I do with you," I murmured. I lifted my eyes to the bandits.

They were scared, but something behind me held their attention. I stepped away, keeping the bandits in sight while I turned to the newcomer. "Hey Itachi," I called cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi grinned. "Just clearing the area of bandits and the like. Why are you here?"

I smiled. "Travelling." Itachi glanced at my neck.

"That's a pretty pendant. I'm guessing that's what drew the attention of these five?"

"Yep. Do you want to take them with you? I have no patience with bandits, and I travel faster on my own." Itachi paused for a moment, thinking.

"I'll drop them off at the first village I stop at. I'm sure they won't mind the trip." I grinned.

"Then I leave them to you. Oh, watch out for your brother. If you come across him, he'll try to kill you. See you around!" I called as I left, continuing on my journey. The next few days of my journey were uneventful.

I made good progress, and reached the border to the Land of Snow sooner than expected. This was when my search began. This was also where it became difficult. Though the Land of Snow was rather small, villages were few and far between, and much of the land to the north remained unexplored.

I crossed the border, confused by the lack of guards. Soon, I realised why no guards had been stationed at the border. A day's walk from the border the terrain became rugged. Not long after I'd crossed the border, it had begun to snow. I pulled on my snow pants and jacket.

I disliked the restriction of movement, but knew that without them, I would freeze to death. It took me four long days to reach a village after crossing the border. I stayed at an inn for the night, and asked about the legend of the demon that appeared during snowstorms. People had heard rumours from villages further north, so that's where I headed. After four months of searching, I found a village in the far north of the country, settled in the foothills of unexplored mountains.

At the village's inn, I asked about the demon again. The common room fell silent, and I glanced up. Everyone was staring at me, frightened. I raised my eyebrow and drawled, "I like scary stories. Is that a crime?" The room filled with nervous laughter, and slowly people relaxed again. I went to bed with no definite answers, just more rumours and speculation.

The next day dawned bright, though dark clouds were gathering on the horizon. I needed to stretch my legs, so I decided that I had time for a walk. I underestimated the speed of the storm. Before I knew it, I was lost in a blizzard. As I began to lose consciousness, my last thought was of my friends and family. _Goodbye_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Oh no! A cliffhanger! Though I'm sure you could guess what happens next. Please review!<strong>


	20. Yukihyo Akuma

I awoke to find myself in a cave. A fire was burning nearby, and I could smell meat cooking. I turned my head, and saw a figure seated by the fire. I sat up, coughing. A cold fire burned on my chest. "Don't move too much too quickly," my rescuer said. I got up slowly and moved closer to the fire.

"Where am I?" I asked. My rescuer chuckled.

"You're in the Shiraku mountains. You very nearly died out there. What were you thinking?"

I sat for a moment, gathering my thoughts. "I'm looking for someone," I said. I turned to my captor, and a young woman with snow-white hair and light brown eyes that appeared almost yellow in the firelight. "You, actually. Tell me, Lady of the Snowstorm. Are the rumours about your claws and fangs true?" She sighed.

"Why does everyone have to ask me that? Every single person! I shouldn't have helped you. Leave!" Anger washed through me. _Who was she to tell me that all my effort was wasted?_ My eyes flashed, my teeth and nails lengthened.

"Look at me!" I snarled. My rescuer froze, shocked.

"Yukihyo Akuma," she whispered. I forced back the transformation, my claws and fangs shrinking, my eyes returning to their light brown.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Yukihyo Akuma," she murmured. "Snow leopard demon." I stared.

Finally, I asked, "Can you tell me what I am?" She looked surprised.

"You don't know? But you already have your claws and fangs."

I whispered, "I turned into a leopard once. Why?" She jerked back in surprise.

"Already? How have you not lost yourself?" She smiled knowingly. "You're in love. You hold on for him." I sat there, shocked. I shook myself, trying to get back on track.

"What am I? Can you help me understand?" My rescuer shook her head, bemused.

"To start with, my name is Mizora Shirayuki. I am part of a family that has inherited a unique ability, a bloodline limit. The females of this family, at birth, have a snow leopard demon sealed within them. Without sealing the demons, the Land of Snow would be overrun by them. The women of this family have a stronger affinity with the demons, and have an easier time controlling them."

Mizora paused, letting all this sink in. Finally, I asked, "Do you know who I am?" Mizora paused, thinking.

"I'm sorry, no. Who are your parents?" I dropped my gaze.

"They're dead. My mum's name was Kurumu. My dad's name was Akira." Mizora got a strange look on her face.

"You're- you're sure?" she asked, excited. I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure." Mizora stood, laughing.

"I don't believe it!" she yelled at the sky. I sat, stunned. Clearly, she'd lost it.

"Come with me," she said, and vanished outside. The snowstorm had passed, and the sky was clear. Mizora was already far ahead of me as I struggled to catch up. We walked through the snow for three hours, until we reached a small village in a hidden valley. Mizora led me to a house on the outskirts of the village. "Grandma Shirayuki!" she called. "You're not going to believe who's here!" She charged into the house and I followed cautiously, a little confused.

I found her in the kitchen, talking to an old woman with the same eyes, the same snow white hair. She spotted me and strode over, looking me up and down. I was nervous, but refused to show it. Finally, the woman who must have been Grandma Shirayuki sat at the table.

"Excuse me," I said quietly, "what's going on?" Grandma Shirayuki looked up at me, shock on her face.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Sayuri. Please, can you tell me who I am?"

Grandma Shirayuki murmured, "You're my granddaughter." I started.

"Your granddaughter? You're my family?" Mizora jumped in excitedly.

"You're my sister!" she exclaimed. "I have a sister!" I smiled up at her, still a little confused. The next few hours passed in a flurry of activity as I was introduced to the village and had stories of my parents regaled to me. Many admired the feather pendant, but I showed no one the other pendants.

I felt I had no need to, and that they were precious. Someone tried to touch the feather pendant once, and I felt my eyes change colour briefly. The only person who seemed to notice this was Grandma Shirayuki. She watched me the entire time, observing my every move.

I stayed at Grandma Shirayuki's that night. The next morning dawned bright and cold; I found myself alone with Grandma Shirayuki at the table. We sat quietly for a while, each contemplating the other. Finally, Grandma Shirayuki spoke.

"Who gave you that pendant?" Immediately my hand reached up and brushed the pendant, the metal cool beneath my fingers.

"A friend," I answered carefully.

Grandma Shirayuki smiled knowingly. "Must be quite a friend." I gazed out the window, smiling.

"That he is." I shook myself, returning to the present. "Can you help me to understand this demon sealed within me? I'm scared I'll hurt someone I care about." Grandma Shirayuki nodded.

"I can help. Training will take some months, so be prepared for a long stay." I nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Magical time skip! The next chapter occurs later, so yay for magical time skips! Please review! <strong>


	21. Returning Home

_15 months later._

Walking back into the Hidden Sand village, I felt like a new person. It had been over a year since I had left to find my family, and I was curious to see how people had changed. Before I went home, I stopped by the training field, hoping to see my teammates. I was in luck. They were training. Kiyomi and Gaara looked different. They looked more grown up, more mature. I smiled to myself and strolled over.

"My, my. Still need to work on our taijutsu, it seems." Kiyomi looked up and leapt at me, shrieking.

"You're back! We've missed you so much! How was your journey? Did you find anyone who could help? Did you learn anything cool? Where did you get that pendant?" I laughed at all the questions.

"One question at a time!" I exclaimed, giggling. Gaara walked over and hugged me, smiling. Kamujin put his arm round my shoulder, grinning.

He raised his eyebrow. "I, too, would like to know where you got that pendant." I reached up and brushed the feather, feeling nervous.

"I, um, got it from your brother," I mumbled. Gaara's jaw dropped and Kamujin looked shocked, but Kiyomi just grinned.

"You never told me he liked you ba-." I kicked her shin, and she got the message. I stammered something about Mother waiting for me, and I darted home, the look on Kamujin's face fresh in my mind. Arriving home, I was unsure.

What if they'd expected me to have left for good? I knocked hesitantly, and Father answered. His face lit up with joy, and all worries were banished from my mind. "She's home!" he yelled over his shoulder. Mother was there in an instant, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

That night, dinner was a happy occasion. I was glad to go to bed, though. I was tired, and desperately needed sleep. I slowly made my way to my bedroom, and climbed into bed. I fell asleep straight away, exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know, I know. It's a ridiculously short chapter. I just needed something to fill the gap a little, and I was struggling with writing it. Anyway, please please PLEASE review!<strong>


	22. Reputations

"I have a special treat for the three of you," Kamujin said. "We're going to the Hidden Leaf village to watch the Chunin exam this year." Kiyomi and I cheered, and Gaara smiled. "This year's lot aren't as promising as you guys were," Kamujin said, grinning, "but they will provide us with entertainment and a break in training."

Gaara looked a little confused. "Are we allowed to go watch?"

"That's the best part," Kamujin replied. "The new Hokage has invited us as honoured guests after hearing how well you guys did two years ago."

Kiyomi cheered again. I smiled, glad that I had the chance to see Kakashi again. I touched the feather pendant absentmindedly, thinking of the upcoming Chunin exams and our trip to the Hidden Leaf village. We left the next morning, eager to reach the village. At the gate, Shikamaru met us. "Long time no see," he said, looking bored.

"It's good to see you again," I replied, smiling. Shikamaru turned.

"This way," he called, leading us to our rooms. He waited while we dumped our stuff, and then led us to the Hokage's office. She invited us in.

"Welcome," she said. "I am Tsunade, and this is Shizune." She motioned to the woman standing behind her.

"We are honoured to meet you," Kamujin replied, bowing his head respectfully. My teammates and I followed suit. The doors opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a familiar voice said. "A certain blonde slept in." I didn't turn, though I longed to. "Hello brother," Kakashi said. "Gaara, Kiyomi." He turned to me. "Sayuri," he murmured, eyes flashing to the pendant on my neck. A small smile appeared on his face and disappeared just as quickly.

I bowed my head respectfully, not allowing my face to change. Kakashi's teammates were also present. "Hey Sakura, Naruto. Sasuke." Sakura and Naruto grinned, and Sasuke scowled. I kept my face carefully neutral. The Hokage watched our reunion with interest, noting Sasuke's scowl and Kakashi's reaction.

"I'm surprised at you, Kakashi," Tsunade said. "That's the first time I've seen you show emotion since I became Hokage." Sasuke glared at me, his scowl deepening at the sight of the pendant. "Ah," Tsunade murmured, looking closely at the pendant. "You're mother's, I believe?" Kakashi and Kamujin nodded. "Now I see," Tsunade said quietly. I kept my face carefully neutral throughout the whole exchange, acting as if I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Tsunade grinned at me. "You could give ANBU a run for their money with that poker face of yours." I smiled slightly, acknowledging the comment. "Kamujin, you and your team are our honoured guests. Please feel free to ask for whatever you need. We would like you, Kamujin, to assist in judging the contestants of the Chunin exam. Sayuri, Kiyomi, Gaara, would you teach our Genin a few things while you're here? It would be greatly appreciated."

I bowed my head, and replied, "We would be honoured, milady." Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you. I hope this will be the beginning of a long friendship between our villages." She turned to Kakashi.

"You too are asked to assist in the judging." Kakashi nodded.

"Of course, milady." Tsunade then turned to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Would you assist Kiyomi, Gaara and Sayuri in their teaching?" Sakura and Naruto nodded, grinning. Sasuke inclined his head, watching me.

"Good," Tsunade said briskly. "In that case, you're all dismissed. Go enjoy the rest of your day." We filed out of the room quietly. Once outside, Kamujin turned on Kakashi.

"Did you have to choose my student?" he asked, exasperated. Kakashi shook his head, smiling.

"She chose me." I coughed.

"Hello, I'm right here." Kamujin grinned.

"Sorry. When did this happen?" I let Kakashi answer this one.

"Oh, it must have been close to two years ago now." Kamujin's jaw dropped.

"That long ago? But you only met her two years ago!" Kakashi grinned.

"Yep! It happened pretty quickly." Naruto and Sakura were staring at me.

"Uh, who wants to go train?" I asked, smiling sheepishly. When we reach the training field, we spotted a new team of Genin training. As we got closer, they stared. One of them started whispering.

"-Kakashi-sensei. That other one must be his brother, which means-"

"What?" his teammate hissed.

He replied," Those Chunin with him must be Sayuri, Kiyomi and Gaara!"

"What?" his teammate exclaimed. "Here? This is so cool!" I smiled to myself, a little surprised by our reputation.

"Hey Akuha," Kakashi called out to the squad leader. "How's the training going?" Akuha grinned.

"You know how it is. Slow to start." I watched this exchange, a little jealous. Akuha turned to us.

"Who are these fresh faces?" she asked, curious. I saw her glance at the pendant, the triumph I felt causing my eyes to flash.

"This is my brother Kamujin and his teammates, Gaara, Kiyomi and Sayuri. They're here to help train the Genin." Akuha looked us over disdainfully, clearly unimpressed. My eyes flashed again as anger at her instant dismissal washed over me. Kakashi glanced at me, and shook his head slightly. Akuha noticed.

"Oh come on. What could she possibly do?" I raised my eyebrow at Kamujin, who nodded, grinning.

"Go on," he murmured, loud enough to be overheard. "She's always been a little stuck up, just because she graduated a few years early."

I grinned. Closing my eyes, I reached for the demon. _Come on. It's time to show this bitch what we can do_. During the time I'd spent in the Land of Snow, I'd communicated with Yuki, and we'd become fast friends. I felt her rise within me, and my body shifted. The transformation was over in seconds. I padded over to Akuha, sniffing. I growled as her I circled her, her students staying back. Returning to my teammates, I reversed the transformation and stood facing Akuha, my face completely blank. She gulped, but still she remained sceptical.

"So?" she said rudely. "A ten year old can take on an animal." I kept my face neutral, though my blood boiled. Kakashi stepped forward.

"You were at the Chunin exams two years ago, correct? Then you should remember these three. Sayuri almost killed Sasuke. She and Kiyomi were pitted against each other, and nearly destroyed the arena. Gaara crushed his opponents with his sand. All three of them became Chunin that year. Still think they're incapable?"

Akuha looked shocked. "This is the entire team who became Chunin together?" Kakashi nodded, and Akuha's face went bone-white. I grinned savagely.

"It's nice to meet you Akuha. Though I must say, it's disappointing that your students recognised us before you did." Her students looked shocked that I'd heard them. "Now, would you like some help training your students?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Another one finished! Wow, talk about reputations preceeding oneself. Such a shame, now there's no room left for surprises. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!<strong>


	23. Teaching

Training students was a new experience for me. I had to remember that most of them had graduated recently and needed a lot of practice. Kiyomi, Gaara and I taught different things, assisted by Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Kiyomi and Sakura taught chakra control and the use of genjutsu. Gaara and Naruto taught taijutsu and weapons skills. Sasuke and I taught strategy, though we hated working together. Of course, the Genin wanted to see battles, and kept asking what it had been like at the Chunin exam two years ago.

I told the story of my battles with Ino and Kiyomi often, using them as examples for strategy and tactics. The students wanted to see a real battle, so we asked the Hokage if we could give a demonstration. She agreed, but we had to be careful around the class. The next morning, we made the announcement. "I'm sure you've all been bored to death by our lessons," the class giggled, "but we have a surprise for you today. The Hokage has granted us permission to give you a little demonstration of a battle between Chunin."

The class cheered, and chattered excitedly. A couple of teams approached us. "Is it alright if we watch?" one of the squad leaders asked. I nodded.

"Sure." The two teams moved to the side of the training field and joined the class. I stood in the middle of the field with Kiyomi and Gaara. "Who wants to battle who?" They turned to each other, grinning.

"We want to battle you. Two-on-one." I laughed.

"Alright then, but remember to be careful round the kiddies." I turned to the class. "It looks like Gaara and Kiyomi have decided to gang up on me today." The class cheered, and I raised my eyebrow. Turning, I faced Gaara and Kiyomi once more. "Ready?" I laughed. They nodded, and leapt at me. I dodged Gaara's punch and blocked Kiyomi's kick. I backed up a little, trying to keep the both of them in sight.

Kiyomi saw this and darted to my left. Quickly, I gathered chakra, and whispered, "Water style, Water Prison jutsu." Kiyomi was trapped in a bubble, and I focused on Gaara. His sand came after me, trying to catch me. It was fast, but I was faster. I leapt into the air, landing behind Gaara. Before he could react I tapped a pressure point, knocking him out. I released Kiyomi from her bubble, the drain on my chakra starting to show. She leapt forward, furious. I ducked her blow, but staggered when I stood again, dizzy.

She took the opportunity to knock me down, but Yuki was having fun. She lent me her strength, and I leapt away from Kiyomi, eyes flashing. I felt her gathering her chakra, and backed away, knowing what was coming. "Fire style, Hellhound's Bite jutsu!" A demon hound shaped by fire appeared. This time, I had access to water.

"Water style, Water Dragon jutsu." A towering dragon appeared, roaring. It blasted the demon hound with water, and threw itself at it. Slowly, the demon hound was pushed back. I snuck up behind Kiyomi and held a kunai to her throat. She released her jutsu, grinning.

"It's not going to be easy to beat you, is it," she said.

"Nope," I replied, placing my kunai back in my weapons belt and releasing my jutsu. "And this wasn't a two-on-one match." I walked over to Gaara, helping him to his feet as he came to.

"Damn," he mumbled. "I missed it." I laughed, and turned back to the class.

"Are you satisfied now?" I asked. The crowd cheered, and I realised more people had come to watch as the match had progressed. I suddenly found myself embarrassed and a little nervous. "Alright class, that's the end of today's lesson," I called, aware of others watching. "If you have any questions, we'll be here a while, so feel free to come and talk to us."

I turned to Gaara and Kiyomi, who were grinning. "That was fun," Kiyomi exclaimed. I nodded, smiling, and turned to Gaara.

"You held back!" He grinned at me. "I didn't want to kill you." I grinned back.

"Fair enough."

A voice behind me mumbled, "Excuse me." I turned to Sakura, who was looking at Kiyomi. "Can I train with you?" I grinned at Kiyomi, who nodded.

"Looks like you've found yourself a student." Kiyomi and Sakura headed to the far side of the training field. Naruto and Sasuke were next.

"Can we train with you?" Naruto asked Gaara. I laughed.

"You've got two students. Enjoy." They headed over to Kiyomi and Sakura.

I watched them, amused. _Do you want a student of your own?_

"Nah, too much work." Yuki laughed.

"Can I train with you?" I turned to Kakashi, grinning.

"If you think you can handle it." We raced each other the where the others were, and found our own little space. We started a sparring match, and by the time we'd finished, we were exhausted. I'd held my own against Kakashi, and we'd sparred until we'd collapsed from exhaustion.

"You're good," Kakashi panted. "You could have won." I smiled.

"I wanted to take you on with my own strength." We lay there a while, exhausted. Finally, I stood, swaying. I helped Kakashi to his feet, then headed back to the room Kiyomi and I were sharing. I fell into bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- The situation that all hate to be in! Teaching! Dun dun dun! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review!<strong>


	24. Torn, Confrontation

The day of the final Chunin exam dawned bright and clear. I dressed quickly, keen to get to the arena and watch the matches. Kamujin, Kiyomi, Gaara and I hurried to the arena. We arrived just as the arena was opened to the viewing audience. Kiyomi, Gaara and I filed in with the crowd, while Kamujin headed to the judge's seating area. We found seats as close to the arena as we could get, eager to watch the matches closely.

The seats around us remained empty, though the seats a few rows behind us filled quickly. I was curious, but didn't think too much of it. This year, no preliminaries were required as the number of Genin who'd made it through was low. The matches began, and we watched as the number of contestants was halved. The matches got more intense. One battle erupted into a near disaster when a contestant's jutsu washed over the arena's walls. I now knew why the front rows were empty. The fire style jutsu raged towards us, out of control. I reacted, quickly focusing my chakra and whispering, "Water style, Bubble Shield jutsu."

A bubble appeared around me, Gaara and Kiyomi, just as the fire enveloped us. I heard the crowd's screams, and couldn't help laughing. All eyes had turned to where we'd been seated, watching as the flames engulfed us. The contestant using the jutsu released it, realising it was out of control. The flames vanished, and Kiyomi, Gaara and I appeared, unscathed. Soon the crowd's attention was back on the battles being fought below. Too soon the matches were over.

"We'll announce the new Genin tomorrow," Tsunade called. "Dismissed!" We left, a little bored.

"That wasn't as good as I thought it'd be," I said to Kiyomi. She nodded her agreement. We headed to our rooms, happy to just have an afternoon off. Once we'd reached the building we were staying in, I leapt onto the roof. I lay back, relaxing as I watched clouds scud across the sky, forming shapes and patterns. Before long, Kakashi was sitting next to me, also gazing up at the sky.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I nodded, sitting up. We jumped down from the roof and strolled through the village, heading for the gates. Many of the shinobi who saw us looked surprised. Finally, I had to ask.

"Why do people stare so much?" Kakashi laughed.

"I earned a reputation for never showing any emotion. That is, until I got my current students and met you." I chuckled.

"Nice to know people have that effect." He smiled, and put my arm through his. We walked out the gates, and I relaxed in the forest. Playfully, I tagged Kakashi and darted away. "You're it!" I called from a branch over his head. He grinned and chased me through the forest. He caught up to me, grabbing me around the waist, and we fell to the forest floor, giggling.

We lay there a while, listening to the sounds of the forest. The sky began to grow dark, and we started to head back to the village. A sudden movement behind us had me whirling round, a kunai in each hand.

"Now is that any way to treat a friend?" Itachi said, amused. I sighed, putting my kunai away.

"Why are you here?" I asked, smiling. "Looking for someone again?" He chuckled.

"Just passing through. I thought I'd drop by, see how you were doing." I smiled.

"It's nice to see you again. I-" I started to say, but movement behind Itachi stopped me.

"No!" I yelled, annoyed. "Kakashi, leave him alone!" Itachi vanished, and I saw Kakashi standing where he'd been, furious. I walked forwards, reaching out to him. "No," I whispered. "Let's go back." I walked back to the village with Kakashi, worried he'd report Itachi. Once I'd taken Kakashi home, I darted back to the forest. "Did I keep you waiting long?" I asked.

"Not at all," Itachi replied, appearing out of the gloom. "I see Kakashi made you his pet." I touched the pendant.

"No," I murmured. "It was my choice, and I'm no one's pet." Itachi chuckled.

"So I see."

"How've you been?" I asked, curious. He shrugged.

"Same as usual." I nodded. We chatted about nothing for a while, then I bade him goodnight and headed back to my room. I fell asleep, tossing and turning most of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I know Itachi seems out of character, but deep down he actually cares. Oh my Jashin, who knew, right? Please review!<strong>


	25. Kidnapped

We headed back to the Hidden Sand village three days later. I wasn't happy about it, but I knew I had to go home. We'd almost made it home, when our team was ambushed. There were too many attackers, and we were quickly overwhelmed. The last thing I saw was despair on my teammates' faces.

"A message from the Hidden Sand, milady." Tsunade read the message, growing more worried by the minute.

"Bring me Kakashi's squad. Now!" The shinobi left, and returned with Kakashi and his team within minutes. "I have an urgent mission for the four of you. Kamujin's team was ambushed on their way home, and Sayuri was taken. Your mission is to find her and bring her back. Go!" Kakashi's team vanished, heading out.

They reached the clearing where the ambush had occurred, and Kakashi summoned his tracking dog. They followed the trail for three days, growing desperate the longer it took.

I woke to a dark room, my arms tied above me and my legs bound. I turned my head, trying to get a better view of my surroundings. The room was empty but for a ring in the wall that held the chain binding my hands. The door opened, and I blinked in the sudden light. "Well, well, well," a voice said. "You were easier to catch than I expected, little kitty." I hissed, and the figure in the doorway laughed. "My, my, you still have fight left in you."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked, weary. My captor stepped into the light, and I saw a short woman with waist length black hair and sky blue eyes. She would have been beautiful, if not for the sneer twisting her face.

"I am Mao. What I want is that demon sealed within you." I glared at Mao.

"You sent Tokiwa. She was weak. You may want to choose better subordinates." Mao scowled.

"Yes, she did turn out to be quite useless. No matter, I have you now. Once I remove that demon from you, I will target your family, and eventually, the Jinchuuriki." I stared at her.

"You're mad," I said flatly. She just smiled.

"Perhaps." Mao turned and left, leaving me in the dark. I leaned back, trying to find a position comfortable enough to sleep in.

The next time I woke, I was stretched out on an altar of some kind, bound by chains. "Ah, you're awake," Mao said, pleased. "Just in time to die." I struggled, but soon gave up. A sudden boom sounded, and the walls shook. Mao frowned. "What-" she began as the wall behind her shattered. As the dust cleared, I saw Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi standing behind the altar. I smiled, tears tracing down my cheeks.

Sakura rushed over to me, breaking the chains holding me down. I thanked her, and looked for Mao. Kakashi was battling her. I rushed over when he went down, and blocked Mao's attack. Snarling, I let the demon in me take over. I slashed at her with my claws, and shredded her flesh with my fangs. When she collapsed, I regained control, reversing the transformation. I backed off, panting. I staggered, and Kakashi caught me before I fell. I collapsed into his arms, relieved to see him. He held me close and kissed me, his mask around his neck.

"Are you alright?" he murmured. I nodded. We walked over to Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Let's go home," Sakura said. We nodded our agreement, and headed back to the Hidden Leaf village. I had to go home after my injuries had been looked at, and Kakashi offered to travel with me. I accepted, and together we journeyed to the Hidden Sand village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Woo! A kidnapping! Every story needs one! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!<strong>


	26. Meeting the Parents

Returning home, I found Kiyomi waiting at the village entrance. When she saw us, she jumped to her feet, shouting excitedly. I grinned, and waved to her. She ran up to us and jumped on me, hugging me. "I'm so glad you're alright!" she exclaimed. "Gaara and Kamujin are going to be so happy, they were so worried. So was I, but I knew you'd come back. And your family is going to be thrilled!" I laughed as Kiyomi continued her one-sided conversation.

We passed the training field on the way to my house. Gaara and Kamujin were training. "Hey guys!" I called cheerfully, waving. They looked up, shock on their faces, and rushed over.

"Are you alright?" Kamujin asked, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine," I laughed. Gaara hugged me, and I nearly collapsed from the shock. I continued towards home, accompanied by Kakashi, Kamujin, Gaara and Kiyomi.

When I got home, I was surprised to see Mother standing in the doorway. She took one look at me, and yelled, "She's home!" before fainting. I caught her before she hit the ground, and lay her down gently. I stood up as Father appeared in the doorway, and threw my arms around him. He hugged me, then held me at arm's length, checking for injuries. Finding none, he smiled.

He turned to everyone, and said, "Let's celebrate!"

That night's dinner was quite an occasion. Kakashi, Kamujin, Gaara and Kiyomi joined us. There was much talk and laughter, and Father even got along with Kakashi. Mother pulled me aside. "I keep meaning to ask, but I always forget. Where did you get that pendant?" My hand brushed the pendant, and I glanced at Kakashi. Mother noticed, and smiled sadly. "Your father is not going to like this." I nodded.

"But, I think I love him. And it is my right to choose, is it not?" Mother smiled.

"Good luck with telling your father." We rejoined the festivities, and celebrated well into the night.

Kakashi stayed in our village for a few days, claiming it was to regain his strength and ensure that I was alright so that Tsunade wouldn't kill him. I was grateful that he stayed, whatever the reason. The night before he left, we decided it was time to tell Father about us. "Father," I began, nervous. "I need to tell you something." He turned his attention to me.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I'm seeing someone," I mumbled. Father grinned.

"Why so nervous? I'm not going to interfere; you're old enough to make your own decisions. So, who is this young man?" I swallowed nervously.

"Kakashi." Father was silent for a few moments. I heard him sigh.

"I suppose you couldn't have chosen someone else?" I looked up, wary.

"No, Father." He sighed again, then smiled.

"I hope he makes you happy." I grinned, relaxing. "So, how have you been?" I told Father how training was going, and what the Chunin exams had been like this year. Soon I made my way to the roof, where Kakashi was waiting for me. We held each other a while, before kissing each other goodnight. I was upset that he was leaving, but knew that I would see him again soon. I slept well that night, bothered by nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ah yes, the scary moment when you tell your parents you're seeing someone. Though for me its usually scarier to tell my mum. What about you readers? Anyway, please review!<strong>


	27. Treasure Hunt

_3 months later._

It had started out as an ordinary day, but quickly turned into something much better. We travelled to the Hidden Leaf village, on a holiday. Better still, Kunoji's squad was joining us. Unfortunately that meant Yamato was also joining us. But hey, every silver lining has a cloud. We arrived at the village around midday. Shikamaru met us at the village gates, and I saw Temari glance his way often. Sidling over to her, I whispered, "You like him." She jumped, and shook her head.

"Do not." I grinned.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

She grinned. "Fine, I like him. So what?"

"Ask him out," I said. She blushed, and I grinned. "You're shy. That's so cute!" Temari mock glared at me. "You need to do it," I said. She sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just…awkward and embarrassing." I smiled mischievously.

"Want me to do it for you?" She laughed.

"Alright, I'll do it. Later, though." I nodded, satisfied. This holiday was going to be so much fun! Shikamaru led us to our rooms and left, glancing back just once.

I stretched out on my bed, relaxing. It felt so good to be back in the Hidden Leaf village. Later that afternoon, Shikamaru returned with a summons. Tsunade wanted to see us all. We headed to the training field, where Tsunade and many others waited. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Tsunade called, and the training field quietened. "Now, I've called you all here to announce that all of you will be participating in a game. This game will be a treasure hunt of sorts. Around the village, 50 small crystals have been hidden." Tsunade held up a small purple crystal.

"The shinobi who returns with the most crystals wins. The game will begin at dawn tomorrow, and finish at sunset. Oh, one more thing. Once a crystal has been found, it can be taken by someone else. Well, good luck!" We walked back to our rooms, excited.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kiyomi exclaimed excitedly. I nodded my agreement.

"Hey," I said, pulling Gaara and Kiyomi aside. "Let's work together. I don't care who claims the win, I just want to win. This is going to be fun!" My eyes flashed and I grinned.

Kiyomi grinned back, and exclaimed, "Hell yeah!"

Gaara smiled. "I'm up for a little teamwork." I nodded.

"Good." We headed back to our rooms, planning. I was awake before dawn on the morning of the treasure hunt. I woke Kiyomi and Gaara, and together we planned our attack. Each of us would scour a section of the village until midday. After midday we would start stealing crystals from other shinobi, targeting Neji Hyuuga first because of his Byakugan. After stealing his crystals we would start stealing the crystals of any shinobi we came across, while being careful to remain undetected.

Suddenly it was dawn, and we headed out. I headed to the eastern section of the village to begin my search. I knew that crystals would not be inside houses, so I searched the outside of each building I came across, from top to bottom. Occasionally I would spot another shinobi searching in the same area, and I would hide until they had passed, ken to avoid confrontation at this point. By midday I had found six crystals. I headed back to our rooms to meet with Gaara and Kiyomi, making sure I wasn't followed. I arrived first, waiting for the others to show.

Minutes later Kiyomi appeared, followed by Gaara. Kiyomi had found four crystals, Gaara had three. So far we had 13 crystals out of the 50 hidden in the village. We headed out, targeting Neji first. Kiyomi and Gaara fought him, keeping him occupied while I sat in a nearby tree and used a wind jutsu to cut the pouch from Neji's belt. Using a clone, I dashed in and grabbed the pouch, unnoticed. I leapt away and hid, waiting for Kiyomi and Gaara. They fled Neji, and followed me to a secure hiding place. "How many crystals did he have?" Kiyomi asked curiously.

"Nine," I replied. "We now have 22 crystals." Kiyomi grinned.

"Let's get more!"

We headed back out, now targeting anyone we came across. Soon the sun set and the game was over. I met up with Kiyomi and Gaara in the training field, and we added all our crystals together. Counting, I whispered, "We have 29 crystals. We've won!" We stood silently, waiting for Tsunade to begin the count.

"Now that everyone is here, let's count these crystals!" I let a couple of shinobi go ahead of us. Kiyomi and Gaara pushed me forward, nominating me to hand over the crystals. I handed the pouch to Tsunade, who looked shocked by the number of crystals we had. As she counted, she began to look more and more impressed.

"How?" she asked. I grinned, and nodded to Kiyomi and Gaara.

"Teamwork." She smiled.

"Well done." Tsunade raised her voice so all could hear her. "Our winners today," she called, "are Sayuri, Kiyomi and Gaara. They worked together as a team, showing great initiative." I saw Neji smile, and knew he'd figured it out when we stole his crystals. Others were also congratulating us, if a little begrudgingly. Sasuke however, looked furious. I knew that he'd cause trouble later, but for now, I was just happy that Kiyomi, Gaara and I had won. We'd worked together well. Kamujin approached us as we headed back to our rooms.

"Well done," he said, smiling. "That was very well done."

"Yes," a voice said behind us. "Congratulations." I turned to Kakashi and put my arm through his, smiling. He smiled back and I felt my heart soar. We wandered back to our rooms, where Kakashi left us. Still excited about our win, and curious as to where Kakashi lived, I followed him. He headed to the southern part of the village, and entered a house close to a restaurant. I watched, making sure it was his house.

Carefully, I climbed through a window and snuck up on him, putting my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I sang, and giggled. Kakashi chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"I was just curious," I answered, taking my hands away from his eyes. He turned round and pulled me close. We held each other for a while. "Mmm," I mumbled, happy.

A sudden thought hit me. "I should go," I whispered. Kakashi's arms tightened around me.

"Don't go," he whispered. What the hell. We sat on his couch and talked a while. Soon I started yawning. Kakashi picked me up and carried me to his bed. I struggled feebly, but gave up pretty quickly. He lay me on his bed and turned to go, but I grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave. He looked at me, surprised, then lay down next to me. I snuggled up next to him, and soon fell asleep, his arms around me.


	28. Practice Makes Perfect

I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon frying. I jumped up, confused, and then remembered where I was. I stretched, smiling, and walked into the kitchen. Kakashi was cooking bacon, shirtless. I walked up behind him and put my arms around him. He turned and hugged me, then directed me to the table. "Do you want some orange juice?" he asked, opening the fridge.

"Sure. Can I help at all?" Kakashi smiled and shook his head.

"It's done."

He placed a plate of bacon and noodles in front of me, and a glass of orange juice, before sitting down with his own breakfast. After breakfast, I cleaned the plates before Kakashi could stop me, laughing at his efforts. Finally, it was time for me to leave.

"I have to go," I murmured, kissing him. I smiled as I left, and sprinted back to the room I was sharing with Kiyomi. I climbed through the window, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Luckily, Kiyomi was asleep. I lay on my bed, thinking about the night I'd spent with Kakashi. It had felt so good to wake up and know that he was close. I heard Kiyomi stir, and rolled over.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I said cheerfully. Kiyomi stretched.

"You're awfully cheerful this morning. Would it have anything to do with where you've been all night?" I grinned.

"Maybe."

Kiyomi stood. "Do you want some breakfast?"

I yawned. "No thanks, I already ate." I waited for Kiyomi to finish her breakfast, then we headed over to the boys' room, where Gaara and Kamujin were waiting. "What's the plan for today?" I asked. Kamujin smiled.

"Today, you get the day off. Have fun!" Kiyomi cheered, and we left the room in a rush.

"What should we do?" Kiyomi asked. I grinned.

"I have some matchmaking to do. And you have an entire day to spend with Gaara." Kiyomi giggled, and left with Gaara.

I strolled through the village, looking for Temari. I finally found her training with Kunoji. "Mind if I join in?" I asked. Temari smiled, and Kunoji nodded. I pulled out some kunai, throwing them at targets Kunoji was moving with a wind jutsu. Most of the kunai hit, though a few missed. I groaned. Temari grinned at me.

"Turns out you're not perfect after all." I smiled back.

"I'll get there." I tried again, this time only missing two targets.

"So Temari," I said casually, aiming at the targets once more. "Have you done it yet? You did promise."

Temari smiled sheepishly. "Not yet. I haven't found the right time." She threw her kunai, hitting all but two of the targets.

"Looks like we both need practice," I said, retrieving my kunai. I whipped around, catching the kunai before it buried itself in my throat. "Is that the best you can do Sasuke?" I called, staring at a nearby tree. Sasuke leapt down from the tree, scowling. I threw his kunai back, embedding it in the dirt at his feet.

He picked it up and stalked off. I watched him go, uneasy. That could have been a fatal wound. Was he actually trying to kill me? "You okay?" Temari asked, worried. I nodded, smiling. "

I've gotta go talk to Shikamaru. Any messages?" She grinned.

"Yeah. Tell him to meet me at Ichiraku Ramen. Midday tomorrow." I nodded, and wandered away, hoping to find Shikamaru. I spotted Ino in the street, and asked her where I could find him. She gave me directions to his house, and told me to check the roof. I found his house and climbed onto the roof, where I found Shikamaru.

"Hey," I said. "Nice day for it." I walked over to him and sat, unsure of where to start. "Random question: who do you like?" Shikamaru groaned.

"What a drag. You know damn well who I like." I grinned.

"Temari, right?" He nodded slowly, staring up at the clouds. "She wants you to meet her at Ichiraku Ramen midday tomorrow. Don't be late!"

I laughed and darted away, enjoying the freedom I felt when I ran this fast. Before I knew it I was outside the village gates, hanging upside down from a tree branch. I hung there for a while, enjoying the view, before falling to the forest floor. I landed lightly on my hands and feet and darted through the village gates before they closed for the night. I paused, considering going back to my room, but decided against it. Instead, I found myself heading to Kakashi's. I stayed over again that night, wishing I could feel that happy all the time.


	29. Mayonaka

"Why are we looking for a pet?" Kiyomi groaned. "That's a job for Genin." I nodded my agreement. Kamujin sighed.

"We were the only ones left for this mission. Everyone else is busy." We made our way to our client's home. Kamujin knocked, and a middle-aged man appeared in the doorway. "Hi. Are you Taro?" Kamujin asked politely. The man nodded. "We're here to look for your pet. Can you tell us anything that may help?" Taro nodded again.

"Come in." We followed Taro into his living room, where we found him holding a photograph. "This is Mayonaka as a kitten." The photo was of a black cat with big paws and ears.

"Does she have any favourite spots?" I asked, now interested in the mission. Taro nodded.

"She loves to climb trees, and sleeps most of the day. Oh, please find her," he begged, on the verge of tears. Kiyomi patted Taro on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." We left to search for Mayonaka.

"Right," Kamujin said. "We need a plan. Kiyomi, you take the eastern section of the search area. Gaara, you take the western section. Sayuri, you take the northern section of the search area and I'll take the south. If you fin Mayonaka, contact us on the radio. Go!"

We split up, heading for our search areas. We hadn't been searching long when Kiyomi made contact. "I found Mayonaka. But I'm going to need some help," she said, her voice strange. She told us where we could find her, and we headed towards her as quickly as possible. We found her hiding in a bush. She put her finger to her lips, motioning for us to be quiet. She pointed, and we looked up to see a black panther resting in the tree above us. Kamujin raised his eyebrow, and Kiyomi nodded. _She has a collar,_ Kiyomi mouthed. Kamujin signalled, and we moved back, quietly.

"How do we catch her?" Gaara asked. I only half-listened as the others planned.

_You should be able to do this, _Yuki said. _You have an affinity for animals, especially cats._ I nodded to myself, and walked back to the tree the panther was resting in. Slowly, I climbed, being sure to remain in the big cat's view. I crept closer, murmuring to the panther as I did so. Finally, I sat on the same branch as Mayonaka. Carefully, I reached towards her. She growled, and I pulled my hand back.

I sat patiently, waiting before I tried again. I reached out again, and she sniffed my hand. I grabbed her collar and gently led her down the tree. Mayonaka, like all cats, did not like being dragged. However, she was content to follow when I wasn't forcing her to. We reached the ground, and she lay down, refusing to go any further.

I slowly walked away, back towards my teammates. They were still discussing plans for getting Mayonaka out of the tree, and hadn't noticed I'd left. "So," I said, interrupting them. "Does anyone have a way of getting Mayonaka home? She refuses to move." Kamujin grinned, and Kiyomi gaped.

"Can't you coax her back, the same way you got her out of the tree?" Gaara asked. I shook my head.

"She's a cat. It's not in their nature to do what you tell them to do," I replied, grinning. Kiyomi laughed.

"Just like someone we know."

"Maybe if we had some raw meat," I murmured, thinking. Kiyomi darted away, and returned a minute later with a slab of raw meat.

"Here," she said, grinning, and threw the meat at me. I caught it, splattering blood everywhere. Licking some from my lips, I walked over to Mayonaka and offered her the meat. She looked up, licking her lips. I backed away, and she followed. We made our way back to Taro's house in this way, laughing as people backed away from us.

Mayonaka was a big softy. Kamujin knocked on Taro's door, and we waited. Taro opened the door, a smile lighting up his face when he saw Mayonaka. "You found her!" he cried, hugging the panther. Mayonaka purred, rubbing up against Taro. "Thank you so much!" he exclaimed. We all smiled.

"No problem," Kiyomi replied. "It was all thanks to Sayuri here." We waved goodbye to Taro and Mayonaka, and headed back to our rooms.

Sighing, Kiyomi fell onto her bed. "I hope we don't get another lost pet mission," she said. I grinned.

"Especially not one like that." Kiyomi giggled.

"Well, goodnight," she yawned.

"Goodnight," I replied, but she was already asleep. Soon, I too succumbed to sleep.


	30. Bandits

"I've got us a mission you'll like. Tomorrow, we're going on a bandit hunt!" We cheered, excited. Finally, a good mission! "We leave tomorrow," Kamujin said. "This is a large group of bandits, so another team has been dispatched from the Hidden Leaf village to assist us. Now, go pack and get a good night's sleep. We leave early tomorrow morning." Kiyomi, Gaara and I rushed home, keen to go on this mission. I slept well that night, despite the excitement coursing through my veins.

I was up early the next morning, and arrived at the village entrance before my teammates. Bored, I made friends with a snake sunning itself on a nearby rock. I heard footsteps, and the snake slithered away as my teammates approached.

I stood, and together we headed to the bandits' supposed hideout. As we approached the clearing the bandits were camping in, a sentry spotted us and all hell broke loose. The bandits were skilled, and some were shinobi who had left their villages. Soon we were overwhelmed, and struggling to defend ourselves.

The sudden appearance of Kakashi's team was a welcome sight, and provided me with an opening. "Wind style, Wind Scythe jutsu." A strong wind surrounded a nearby group of bandits. Soon the bandits were covered in deep cuts and exhausted. They collapsed, many losing consciousness, and I released the jutsu. Looking up, I realised I had Sakura to thank for protecting me whilst I'd performed the jutsu. I paused for a moment, taking in the scene around me before I leapt back into the fray. I found myself surrounded, and fought like a wildcat.

Soon, however, I was struggling, overwhelmed by sheer numbers. The ground suddenly bucked violently, and I leapt into a nearby tree, watching. Sakura had punched the ground below the bandits, and many had lost their footing. I leapt onto the back of a bandit and felled him. Quickly and silently I moved through the remnants of the once large group of bandits, leaving a trail of bodies behind me. Soon I found myself face to face with Kakashi, and grinned savagely. Turning, I ducked as a bandit threw himself at me. He fought like a cornered animal, and I struggled, grappling with him. I caught flashes of the scene around us, and realised that our fight was being watched.

It didn't take me long to figure out the man I was fighting had been trained in a ninja village. I leapt away, looking for some breathing room. He backed away too, and I felt him focusing his chakra. "Earth style, Earth Hammer jutsu!" he yelled. The ground beneath me convulsed violently, large stones and chunks of earth trying to bury me beneath them. I leapt upwards, but the earth and stones followed.

Turning in the air, I whispered, "Ice style, Ice Dagger jutsu." I breathed out, much like a fireball jutsu, and shards of ice flew at the bandit.

He fell to his knees under the onslaught, and his jutsu was released. I landed lightly, and used Ice Prison jutsu to trap the bandit. I had a moment to admire my work before I collapsed, exhausted and low on chakra. I heard shouting, but it seemed distant and unimportant, before fading completely.

I awoke to a night sky glittering with stars. I rolled over, and groaned. My head ached horribly, and my mouth felt dry and fuzzy. Slowly, I sat up, and nearly fell back again, dizzy. Someone held me up and gave me some water. I sipped at it, and tried to get my bearings. I could see my teammates beside a fire, sitting with Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke was seated in the shadows of a nearby tree. That meant Kakashi was the one helping me. I tipped my head back, and saw him watching me, concerned. "I'm alright," I croaked, and had some more water. I leant back against Kakashi, relaxing into his hold. He hugged me, careful not to hurt me. "How long?" I asked, my throat rasping.

"Two days," he replied quietly. I pondered that for a moment, and tried to stand. Kakashi helped me to my feet. I staggered but did not fall as I limped to the fire. I sat next to Kiyomi, who grinned.

"Look who's who back from the dead." I groaned.

"Don't even joke about that."

Naruto watched me. "Man, you must be feeling rough. I've done that before, used all my chakra, and it's painful when you wake up." I nodded, and grimaced.

"Does it always feel like a hangover?" Naruto laughed.

"Every time." I was soon exhausted and crawled back to my blankets, where I fell asleep almost instantly. I awoke the next morning feeling much better, and Kamujin and Kakashi decided it was time to head home.

We parted ways, Kakashi and his team travelling north, while we headed west. We reached home rather quickly, considering I was still a little weak from the battle. As soon as walked through the front door, I politely said hello to my parents and headed straight to my room. I fell into bed, and was asleep almost instantly.


	31. Mao's Return

"There have been reports of rogue shinobi in the Land of Fire. Tsunade suspects they have formed a village of their own, and wants us to scout it out. However, we are to avoid detection at all costs, as these rogue shinobi are strong, and will not hesitate to kill us." We listened to Kamujin silently as he briefed us on our next mission. This mission was deadly, and we had to take it seriously or risk losing our lives or getting our comrades killed.

We prepared ourselves for the mission well, ensuring our weapons were in perfect condition, packing a first aid kit that included several antidotes to common poisons, and ensuring all our communication equipment was working properly.

We were as prepared as we could be, and had Kunoji's team and Kakashi's team 2km away from the rogue village, ready to provide back-up if needed. Kakashi's and Kunoji's teams arrived at their destination first, in an attempt to look like a training group to any who may come across them. We moved out two days after they reached their destination, and reached the village in two days. We settled in a tree 100m from the village wall, and planned our route.

"Gaara, you will scout the northern end of the village. Try to blend in with the crowd. Kiyomi and Sayuri, you two will scout the southern and western parts of the village. I need you to stick together. Two girls travelling together will look less suspicious then two girls travelling on their own. I will take the eastern part of the village. Report if you can when you find something. Otherwise, report when we meet here in three hours. Make sure to enter the gate separately from each other." We nodded. "Right, let's go!" We jumped from the tree and made our way to the road leading into the village, where we joined a small caravan making its way to the village.

We passed through the gates easily enough, and headed to our destinations, carefully observing as many details as possible and storing them in our memory. Kiyomi and I started with the southern part of the village, stopping at shops here and there before making our way to the eastern part of the village. The markets were open, and we spent an hour browsing stalls and buying a few trinkets here and there. I knew we were being watched, but I felt confident in our ability to remain undetected. We acted excited about every little thing.

Well, I did. I don't think Kiyomi was acting. Quite suddenly we found ourselves at the end of the markets, and turned to go back. Three men were standing behind us, leering. Kiyomi and I acted like tourists, and pretended to be nervous. "What do you want?" I asked, acting tough. The man in the middle grinned, and moved closer. We backed up, still playing the part of tourists. He grabbed my arm, and the other two men grabbed Kiyomi. He ran his hand down my face, and I shivered with disgust.

"What a pretty necklace," he said greedily, reaching for the feather pendant. My eyes flashed and I reached for a kunai, but before I could attack him, he flew into the wall.

The two men holding Kiyomi were suddenly thrown to the ground, and I looked around, still playing my part. Kiyomi looked just as confused as I did. "Who's there?" I called shakily. A shadow stepped into the alley, and I stared. A rather good-looking man with black hair and stormy grey eyes walked forwards, smiling.

"Are you ladies alright?" he asked. I nodded, and smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said, looking him up and down.

"You're quite strong, aren't you," I murmured, smiling flirtatiously. Our rescuer smiled.

"The name's Leon. I'm glad you're okay."

I replied, "I'm Miriana, and this is my friend Kana." Leon grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Would you care to accompany me on a walk?" I looked to Kiyomi, who smiled faintly.

"We'd love to," I replied, flirting. Kiyomi and I stepped forwards, and he put his arms through ours. We walked back into the markets, still alert, though we were careful not to show it.

"So," Leon asked as we walked. "Where are you girls from?" We told the story we had been rehearsing, of how I was from a small village in the Land of Water, and Kiyomi was from the Land of Lightning. We had met recently in the Land of Fire, and were travelling together. Leon listened attentively, laughing in the right places and asking the right questions. Soon, I realised we were headed to the northern part of the village.

"Oh," I said, a little bewildered. "Where are we?" Leon grinned.

"We're just going to visit a friend of mine. He specifically asked for you, Sayuri." I groaned inwardly, but remained calm. I turned as if I was expecting to see someone else with us.

"Sayuri?" I asked, pretending to be frightened. Leon grinned again.

"You do that well, Sayuri. Don't worry; he's not going to harm you." He turned, and motioned us to walk through the door in front of us. We complied, alert. Leon led us into the living room, and I relaxed.

"Itachi," I said, relieved. "What are you doing here?" Itachi looked up, smiling.

"I live here. This is my village." I nodded. It made sense. It was a rogue village after all.

"So, any particular reason for bringing us here?" Itachi nodded, his face grim.

"I know you're here because this village is run by rogue shinobi. I ask you as a friend; please, don't destroy this village. The village is prosperous and peaceful, and many innocent people live here." I pondered this for a moment, and realised he was right. I glanced at Kiyomi, who had stood silently through the whole exchange. She nodded her head, and I grinned.

I turned back to Itachi and said, "We need to report this to Kamujin. We should be back tomorrow." I turned to Leon. "Will you come find us? In case we need rescuing again." I winked. Leon grinned.

"Something tells me I rescued the three men who attacked you." I grinned back.

"Maybe you did." Kiyomi and I left, acting the part of travellers once more. We left the village carrying a picnic basket and blanket, loudly discussing where a nice spot for lunch would be. Soon we reached the meeting place and leapt into the tree. We sat perfectly still and waited for Kamujin and Gaara in silence. Soon Gaara joined us, a worried look on his face.

"They've got Kamujin," he gasped, breathless.

"Where?" I asked.

"He's tied to a post in an empty field overlooked by the village headquarters. He's been badly wounded." I took this information in.

"Has anyone seen you?" Gaara shook his head. "Then lead us to Kamujin." He nodded, and we walked back into the village, laughing like we were having a good time. Gaara led us north, towards the headquarters of the rogue shinobi village.

Soon, we were lying on a nearby rooftop, horrified by what we saw. Kamujin was tied to a post, held up by his arms. His head drooped against his bare chest, which was striped with blood where they had cut him.

I realised the chains must have been able to absorb chakra, or he would have broken free by now. We jumped to the ground, and made our way to the markets Kiyomi and I had been to earlier that day. We browsed the markets, discussing ways of freeing Kamujin. We had to find the key to those chains.

We waited till night fell, and then made our move. We raced to the village headquarters, careful to remain undetected. We stopped, and I signalled Kiyomi to go back to Kamujin. She was to treat his wounds as best she could and contact Sakura, letting her know we were coming.

Gaara and I separated, searching the building for the key. Finally, I found a room containing weapons and what looked like torture devices, as well as a set of keys hanging on the wall. I grabbed the keys and left the building, telling Gaara to get out. We met Kiyomi at the field, and quickly unlocked the chains holding Kamujin.

Gaara picked up Kamujin and placed him across his back, grunting with the effort. We left the village quickly, and kept running until we met with Kakashi's and Kunoji's teams. As soon as we arrived, Sakura rushed over, her medical training with Tsunade helping Kamujin greatly.

I left Kamujin in the care of Sakura and Kiyomi, and headed to the campfire. I sat opposite Kakashi and Kunoji. "What happened?" Kunoji asked, shocked at our sudden appearance.

I paused a moment to catch my breath, then replied, "The rogue shinobi caught Kamujin. They had him tied to a post with chains that absorb chakra. I don't know how they caught him, but I do know that only a few played a part." I told them of Itachi's wish, ignoring the shock on Kunoji's face. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"He may be right. However, we must punish those who did this to my brother." Kunoji nodded her agreement, furious. I almost laughed.

_I think she likes Kamujin,_ Yuki said, amused.

"No kidding," I whispered.

"Sayuri!" Kiyomi called frantically, and I rushed over.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. Kiyomi pointed to Kamujin.

"He spoke." I leaned forwards, listening.

"Mao," Kamujin whispered. "She's back." I sat up, horrified.

"Sayuri?" I heard Kakashi ask.

"She's back," I whispered. "Mao's back." Kiyomi gasped and Gaara groaned.

"Who is Mao?" I heard Temari ask.

Kiyomi answered, "She's the one who kidnapped Sayuri." I heard Temari gasp and Kunoji exclaim in shock. I stood, furious. I moved, intending to go back to the village, but Kakashi grabbed my arm.

"No," he murmured, pulling me close. "You must plan this. You cannot barge in without a plan or your comrades." I sat, close to tears.

"Alright," I whispered. "What's the plan?"


	32. It's All Over

We headed out the next morning, leaving Kamujin in the care of Sakura and Sasuke. Kiyomi and I tried the direct approach, walking up to the headquarters. Temari and the others attempted to sneak in. On the way, I took a little detour. "Itachi, will you help?" I asked, after explaining the situation. He nodded.

"I'll help too," Leon exclaimed. "I don't like Mao; she's not good for this village." With Itachi and Leon by our sides, we walked straight into the village headquarters and made our way to Mao's office.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, entering her office. I saw her stare in shock for a second before she jumped to her feet. I attacked her, catching her by surprise. I knocked her out the window, and leapt after her. Kiyomi, Itachi and Leon followed, a little stunned by my sudden and vicious attack. I attacked Mao, viciously slicing at her with my kunai. I backed off, focusing my chakra. "Ice style, Leopard's Claw jutsu!" I snarled. I felt my teeth lengthen and my nails become claws. Together with the ice leopard, I attacked Mao. She couldn't keep up with the both of us, and soon I struck her hard enough to force her to her knees.

The ice leopard vanished, and I leapt at Mao, slicing her throat. She fell, her life's blood staining the earth. I fell to my knees, gasping. I waited, and soon enough Gaara, Kunoji, Temari, Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato showed up, having snuck in. They stopped short when they saw Mao dead and me on the ground. Kakashi moved first, kneeling beside me and putting his arms around me. I heard yelling coming from Mao's office, and turned just in time to see three shinobi jump from the window. "Orochimaru," Leon hissed. Kakashi jerked back, and faced the newcomers.

"You," he snarled. "What are you doing here?"

The man called Orochimaru grinned. "Why hello, Kakashi. It's been too long." I glared at Orochimaru. I'd heard about him. Orochimaru glanced at me. "I'm not here to fight you. I was here to talk with Mao, but I see that's not going to happen. Goodbye." He turned and left, but the other two remained. "Kabuto, Kimimaro!" Orochimaru called, and they turned and left. We made our way to the village gate.

"Thanks," I said to Itachi and Leon.

Itachi smiled, and Leon replied, "Thank you. You've made this village a much better place." He hugged me, then hugged Kiyomi. "I hope we can see you again." I smiled.

"I'm sure you will. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Itachi and Leon called as we left. We made our way back to camp, where we rested, leaving the next morning.

Travelling was slow, as Kamujin was still weak from his injuries. Sakura had done well in her healing. He was able to walk, but needed proper medical attention as soon as possible. We headed for the Hidden Leaf village, as it was closer. As we neared the gate to the village, a sentry spotted us and darted away. Soon, a medical team carrying a stretcher arrived. Kamujin was placed on the stretcher and whisked to the hospital. We followed, slower than the medical team had been. We arrived in time to see Tsunade herself treating Kamujin's wounds.

"Well done," she said, looking at Sakura. "Your medical attentions saved his life." Sakura bowed her head, blushing with pleasure at the comment.

"How bad is it?" Kiyomi asked.

Tsunade looked up, and replied, "Though severe, his injuries will heal in time. However, he will not be able to leave this hospital for a few weeks." She turned to a shinobi waiting in the corner of the room. "Send this news to the Kazekage at once. Use Tsuki." The shinobi nodded, and left at once.

"Tsuki?" I asked.

"Our fastest messenger bird," Tsunade replied, and returned to treating Kamujin's wounds. We left, giving Tsunade space to work.

"I guess we're staying a while," Kiyomi said.

"Of course," I replied. "We can't go back without Kamujin." Kiyomi grinned.

"Thought not. Race you to the training field!" She ran off, Gaara and I in pursuit. We reached the training field and collapsed, laughing hysterically. Finally out of breath, we lay quietly, listening to the birds.


	33. Jealous Return

I walked through the Hidden Leaf village, overwhelmed. The village had changed a lot in the past two years. I had changed too. I wonder if Kakashi has changed at all. And what about Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke? I made my way to Tsunade's office to check in. I knocked, and she called, "Enter!" I walked in.

"Ah, Sayuri," Tsunade said, smiling. "It's been a while. How have you been?" I grinned.

"I've been well. How is everything in Konoha? I see the village has changed."

"Things have been peaceful," Tsunade said.

I smiled. "That's good to hear."

I said my goodbyes, and head towards Kakashi's house, keen to see him again. After all, it had been two years since I'd last been here. Nearing Kakashi's house, I saw him walking down the street with a girl. Jealousy flared briefly, but I told myself that it wasn't what it looked like. I began to walk towards them, but stopped when the girl reached out and took Kakashi's hand. I watched, waiting, but he didn't pull away. Instead, she moved closer to him. "Kakashi?" I murmured, voice breaking. He turned, surprised.

"Sayuri! Oh god, it's not what you think."

I turned and ran. "Wait!" he called, but I ignored him, sprinting towards the forest. When I stopped running, I found myself high in the branches of a tree. I leant against the rough bark, sobbing quietly.

_Hey, don't be upset. You don't need him, Sayuri._

"Then why does it hurt so much, Yuki? Why won't the pain go away?"

_Easy, girl. It'll be alright. If it helps, Kakashi wasn't happy with that girl_. I started.

"He wasn't? How do you know?" I asked.

_He didn't smile the whole time you were watching. And he didn't do anything to invite contact. She was the one who was getting close_. A sudden noise interrupted the conversation between Yuki and me. I swept my gaze across the area around us, searching. I could sense a presence, and finally realised who it was.

"Sayuri!" Kakashi yelled. "Sayuri, where are you? I can explain. Please, Sayuri!" I sat perfectly still, knowing he wouldn't find me if he didn't look up. Eventually, the forest grew quiet again; the only sounds heard were the wind through the trees and the birds and cicadas.

_I thought he knew you_, Yuki said, surprised. _Why didn't he look up?_

I shook my head, upset. "I thought he knew me too," I whispered, heartbroken. I sat in the tree all night, unwilling to return to the village and face Kakashi. Watching the sunrise, I felt a little better.

Finally, I acknowledged the fact that I had to return to the village. I walked through the gate, alert. Once inside the village, I climbed to the rooftops. I made my way to the room assigned me to me using the rooftops of houses. Reaching my assigned room, I quietly climbed through the window, half-expecting an ambush. I was right. Kakashi was sitting on my bed, his head in his hands. Silently, I crossed the room, Kakashi still unaware that I was there.

I grabbed a muesli bar and sat at the table. The sound of the muesli bar wrapper being opened got Kakashi's attention, and his head jerked up. Seeing me, he stood, stumbling a bit. He sat at the table, silent. I nibbled at my muesli bar, then asked, "How long have you been here?"

Silence, and then, "All night." I pondered this for a moment.

"Who is she?" Kakashi jumped.

"Her name is Mina. She- she was persistent in pursuing me, and I agreed to one date. She means nothing to me, I swear! Please, Sayuri. Please believe me!" I sat quietly, thinking.

I wanted to believe him, but a small part of me remembered the pain I'd felt when I saw them together. "Alright," I murmured. "I believe you. But I'm still hurt. It may take a while for me to completely trust you again." Kakashi nodded.

"I'm so sorry." He took my hand. "Please, how can I fix this?" I smiled weakly.

"Just, forget about it, okay?" I got up and walked round the table, and hugged him. He stood, putting his arms around me.

"I've missed you," he breathed into my hair.

"I've missed you too," I murmured in reply. I pulled down his mask and kissed him, melting into his warmth. We pulled apart, breathing heavily. I grinned. "Shall we go get something to eat?" We walked to a nearby restaurant. After lunch, we raced each other to the training field.

It was there that I found Mina. Jealousy flared, and Yuki took the chance to take over. The transformation was fast and unexpected. Yuki leapt at Mina, furious. I struggled with her, trying to regain control, but her mind was focused on hurting Mina.

_No, Yuki!_

She lashed out with a paw, aiming for Mina's back. Mina howled with pain, and threw shuriken at us. In the lapse in Yuki's concentration, I regained control and reversed the transformation. I was not fast enough to dodge the shuriken, however, and collapsed under the weight of the pain. I lay there, struggling with Yuki. "No, Yuki. Stop."

_But she deserves pain! That bitch stole your man_.

"I know, but it's okay. Stop."

_Alright. I got her good anyway_. I grinned.

"Yep. You really did." Shouting got my attention, and I refocused on my surroundings. Kakashi was holding back Mina, who was trying to attack me. She turned on Kakashi, who leapt away. Mina had lost control, and began to attack Kakashi. I struggled to my feet, and leapt in front of Kakashi just as Mina unsheathed the sword on her back. The blade pierced my side, and I fell to my knees, gasping.

"No!" I heard someone yell. I smiled as my vision began to fade, glad that I'd protected Kakashi. Before I fainted, I whispered, "Ice Prison jutsu." I sighed with relief as I saw Mina was trapped by the ice, and succumbed to the dark.


	34. In The Hospital Again

"Sayuri, can you hear me? Sayuri, you need to wake up. Sayuri!" Slowly, I opened my eyes.

"What's all the fuss about?" Tsunade grinned.

"You were stabbed, remember? Not to mention the shuriken." I smiled weakly.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Did I stop her? Is Kakashi okay?" Tsunade nodded, smiling.

"Kakashi's fine. You managed to stop Mina with minimal damage too. The cuts on her back will leave scars, but she suffered no serious injuries." I sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stay in control. I know I shouldn't let Yuki take control like that, but strong emotions give her the opportunity."

Tsunade glanced at me. "Yuki?" I grinned.

"She's the demon sealed within me. She always sticks up for me." Tsunade laughed.

"Sounds like a formidable combination." I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"How long have I been here?"

"Four hours. It was touch and go for a while, that cut was quite severe." I sat up and coughed.

"Have you noticed anything…..different about Mina?" Tsunade glanced at me, and shook her head.

"Not really. She's famous for her temper though." She paused, consulting my chart.

"You should be able to go home tomorrow morning. But no strenuous training for a while." I nodded.

"Thank you."

Tsunade smiled. "That's alright. I'm glad I could help. Do you feel up to visitors?" I nodded. Tsunade opened the door to the room I was in. "You can come in now." In walked Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling weakly. "How have you been?"

"We're all Chunin now!" Naruto yelled excitedly. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"That's great! When did it happen?" Sakura answered.

"Last year. I'm a medical ninja now." I grinned.

"That's so cool, Sakura! I wish I had the skill to heal people."

We talked for a while, catching up on the past two years in the Hidden Leaf village. Eventually though, they had to leave. Tired, I fell asleep minutes after they had left.

I woke early the next day, eager to leave. Tsunade walked in, laughing when she saw me waiting by the door. "Alright, you're free to go. But remember what I said. No strenuous training for a while." I nodded, and thanked her again. Leaving the hospital, I almost skipped. It felt so good to be outside again. I made my way back to my room, eager to have a shower and put on fresh clothes.

Refreshed, I headed out to the training field, intending to get in some target practice. Surely that didn't count as strenuous training. I found a free target, and prepared myself. Using a trick I'd learnt from Kunoji, I listened to the wind, felt its flow. Breathing, I pulled out a kunai and threw it, my eyes still closed. Opening my eyes, I saw that my kunai had hit the target. It had missed the centre, however, and I retrieved it to try again.

Each throw got me closer to the centre of the target. Retrieving my kunai once more, I prepared myself for one last throw. Focusing, I felt a presence behind me and leapt to the side as a kunai flew past. I ignored it, and tried to continue with my practice. A second kunai flew at me, and again I dodged it.

The sudden movement pulled on my wound, and I fell to one knee, unable to completely dodge the third kunai completely. It scraped my side, reopening my wound. I stood, furious. "Sasuke! Face me like a real man!" He walked into the open, glaring menacingly.

"Why did you come back? It's been peaceful without you here." I grinned viciously.

"Then it's about time you had some fun!" I leapt at him, knowing I had to finish this fast. I was losing blood, and couldn't afford a long match. We sparred, his movements faster than the last time we'd fought.

I leapt away and prepared to use my Ice Prison jutsu, but didn't get the chance. Sasuke refused to let me concentrate long enough to gather my chakra. Suddenly, he activated his sharingan. I looked down, but realised that having my eyes open was still a risk. I closed my eyes and listened, felt the flow of the air around me. I felt Sasuke run at me from the side, and flipped away from him.

I didn't move fast enough, and his foot struck my side. I stumbled, and he leapt on me, punching me. I deflected as many blows as I could, protecting my side. I rolled away and leapt to my feet. He lashed out with a kunai, and I heard a scream.

The scream had been me. Sasuke had deepened the cut in my side. I felt Yuki's anger, and my teeth and nails lengthened. I slashed at Sasuke, shredding the skin on his chest. He yelled and lashed out, cutting my arm. My vision flickered, and I realised that I'd lost too much blood. I sank to my knees, struggling to stay standing. I fought, but it was no use. I collapsed, succumbing to the dark. I heard yelling, faint and distant, before falling unconscious.


	35. Student

"Out of the way!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Move!" I opened my eyes. Disoriented, I turned my head.

"Where am I?" Kakashi's face appeared above me.

"Sayuri! You're on the way to the hospital. I found you unconscious in the training field. What happened?" I was saved from answering when the stretcher I was being carried on arrived at the hospital. Tsunade looked up from the chart of another patient. "

What happened?" she asked, upset. Kakashi answered.

"I found her unconscious in the training field. She's clearly been attacked, but no one else was there." Tsunade nodded.

"Put her on that table," she directed the medics carrying me. As I was placed on the table, I blacked out again.

I woke to a dark room, stars visible through the window. I stretched, wincing when the movement pulled on my wound. The motion woke the person asleep in the chair beside my bed. "Sayuri," Kakashi whispered, relieved. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," I croaked. I sat up, and reached for the water pitcher. Kakashi stood and poured me a glass.

"Here," he said, handing me the water. "What happened?" I drank, buying time.

What could I say? Do I tell the truth? I sighed, collecting my thoughts. "I was training," I finally said. "Just target practice, nothing too strenuous. I dodged the first two kunai, but the third opened my wound. So I challenged him, told him to fight me like a real man. I couldn't use any jutsu, he didn't let me concentrate. I was losing too much blood, and only got in one hit before I fell unconscious. I woke on the way here, and again just now."

Kakashi nodded, thinking. "Who was it? Who attacked you?"

I paused, then mumbled, "Sasuke."

Kakashi jerked back. "What?"

"It was Sasuke," I repeated, a little louder. "We've done this before, but never has he tried so hard to kill me." Kakashi went pale. He stood, furious, and began pacing.

"How could he do this? He's been warned about harming guests before!" I tried to stand, but fell back, the pain in my side reminding me of the seriousness of my injuries.

"Kakashi, he's inured. Deal with his punishment later. You need to find him. The wounds I gave him must be treated!" He nodded.

"I'll find him. Get some sleep." He bent down and kissed me, then left.

I leant back against the pillows, sighing. I fell asleep quickly, tired out by the conversation with Kakashi. Waking the next morning, I found Tsunade reading my chart. "How are you feeling?" she asked. I tried stretching, and winced.

"A little sore and battered. How soon can I get out of here?" Tsunade grinned.

"You can leave tomorrow. But no strenuous training!"

I grinned. "I know. I don't want to end up here again."

Tsunade smiled. "Definitely not. Are you up to visitors?" I sat up, and nodded. She opened the door, and in walked Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. We talked a while, laughing at my ability to end up in the hospital. Sakura and Naruto finally left, and I sighed.

"Did you find him? Is he okay?"

Kakashi nodded. "He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll be fine. He'll have scars. They match the ones from the Chunin exam."

"If only he learnt a lesson each time."

Kakashi smiled. "He will. If he doesn't, Tsunade will deal with him." I shivered, almost feeling sorry for him. Kakashi stood.

"I have to go. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

He left. Bored, I looked around the room. Spotting a manga, I began to read. Time passed quickly, and soon it was night. I lay back, meditating. Slowly, I relaxed into sleep.

The next morning I woke with a sense of déjà vu. Tsunade was reading my chart. She looked up, and grinned. "You're free to go." I walked out of the hospital and headed home. Once I'd cleaned up, I made my way to the training field.

Carefully, I stretched, testing my muscles to find my limits. I found a free target and did some target practice for a while, but soon got bored. I put my kunai away, and practiced some of my katas. I needed to improve my taijutsu, and it provided me with a good workout. Halfway through one of my katas, something hit my back. I stumbled, and whirled.

"Oh. Hey Mina. What's up?" She growled, and her eyes flashed black. I stepped back, knowing that if she lost control, I was in trouble. "Mina, calm down. Don't do it. You'll regret it, trust me." She stalked forwards, and I watched her nails lengthen into claws.

"Yuki," I whispered. "Is it safe to transform?"

_It's safer than Mina. But you'll have to be quick. Try climbing a tree, and avoid a fight at all costs._

"Okay," I whispered. I focused, and within 10 seconds had transformed. Looking up, I saw a large bear towering over me. I dashed past the bear, aiming for a large tree just behind it. A large paw swung, catching my side and throwing me 10m through the air.

I landed hard, and lay still. Lifting my head, I saw the bear charging and raced up a nearby tree. Once in the tree, I took stock of my injuries. Luckily, nothing was broken and I only had minor scratches and bruises. The wound on my side had not reopened, and I wasn't in too much pain. I reversed the transformation, and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Focusing, I whispered, "Ice style, Ice Prison jutsu."

The bear, Mina, had its legs trapped in ice. I ran to a nearby street. Spotting Sakura and Naruto, I told them to fetch Tsunade, quickly. Naruto darted away, and I turned back, limping towards the training field. Reaching the training field, I found that Mina's transformation had reversed. She was still stuck in the ice, however.

I stopped, panting. "Mina," I gasped. "We need to talk." I collapsed, blood rushing through my head.

"Sayuri!" I heard Sakura yell. I felt a cooling sensation, washing away my pain. I opened my eyes, and sat up.

"Thanks Sakura."

She smiled. "Not a problem." I stood shakily, and walked over to Mina. "

Why do you hate me so much? I've done nothing to you. And Yuki apologises for attacking you." Mina glared at me.

"You came back. I finally got Kakashi to admit his feelings for me, and you came back and stole him." I stared, astonished.

"Stole him? We've been together since I was 17! If anything, you tried to steal him from me! And guess what? He doesn't have any feelings for you. He only went out with you to get you to stop bugging him!" Mina growled, and I snarled back.

"If you know what's good for you, back off!" I heard laughing behind me, and turned. Tsunade was watching with Naruto and Sakura. I blushed, and Tsunade laughed even harder. Eventually, she calmed down. Walking forwards, she addressed Mina.

"Sayuri's right, you know. If you don't back off, she can make your life a living hell."

Turning to me, Tsunade asked, "Why did you call me here? And why is Mina trapped in your ice?" I paused, thinking.

"She's just like me," I replied. "She snapped, and I was injured worse than Sasuke was at his first Chunin exam. I'm sure you've heard the story?" Tsunade shook her head. "Really?" I exclaimed, surprised. "Well, I lost control of my temper and nearly shredded him to pieces. And I didn't even fully transform." Tsunade stared, shocked.

"Then, what happened here?"

I sighed. "She attacked me. By the way, when she transforms, don't let her hit you. I was thrown quite a distance."

Tsunade gasped. "How are you standing?"

"I was lucky." I smiled. "And Sakura healed me." Sakura blushed, embarrassed. Tsunade turned to Mina.

"We've already had to deal with Sayuri."

"Hey!"

"We don't need you causing trouble too. You need to learn to control your temper." She turned to me. "Sayuri, could you teach Mina? I know you need to go home, but I'd really appreciate the help." I thought about it for a while.

"Can I take her home with me? That way we can get started right away, and Gaara and Kiyomi could help. They've taken on students before."

_And you don't leave her alone with Kakashi._

"Hush, Yuki," I murmured. Tsunade pondered this a while.

"I suppose you can. There's nothing really stopping you, is there. Yes, you can take Mina with you. As your student." I nodded, smiling.

"Wait," Sakura said, interrupting us. "I thought only Jōnin could take on students." I grinned sheepishly.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. I was promoted to Jōnin last year. I just don't wear the jacket." Sakura and Naruto gasped.

"Really? That's so cool! What about Kiyomi and Gaara? Are they Jōnin too?" I laughed.

"Kiyomi is a Jōnin and Gaara is the Kazekage." "

What?"

I laughed harder. "Guess I should have told you. Sorry." Tsunade laughed.

"Now that this has been sorted out, when do you plan on leaving, Sayuri?"

"Day after tomorrow," I replied. "I'd like another day to recover, and I need to pick up supplies for the trip." Tsunade nodded, and turned to Mina.

"Sayuri is now your teacher. Listen to her, she can teach you much." She turned back to me. "Sayuri, how long before this ice melts?" I shrugged.

"Depends on how hot the day is. Or…" I turned towards the trees behind me, catching the kunai aimed at my side. "Sasuke! Come over here a minute!"

He jumped from the tree and strolled over, looking bored. "What?"

Tsunade turned to him. "Can you melt this ice?" He nodded. He closed his eyes, focusing.

Opening them, he said, "Fire style, Fireball jutsu." He breathed fire, which shaped itself into a small ball. Focusing chakra on his hand, he held the fireball close to the ice, melting it. Minutes later, Mina was free.

"Thank you Sasuke," Tsunade said. "I will ignore your attempt to attack Sayuri. This time." She gave him his kunai back, and he left. I turned to Mina.

"You have the rest of today and tomorrow to prepare for the journey. I suggest you use the time wisely. If you don't meet me at the village gate at dawn two days from now, I will drag you to the Hidden Sand village." Mina glared, but left without complaint. "This could be fun," I said, smiling evilly.

Tsunade grinned. "Don't go too hard on her for any stupid reasons."

"Of course not," I replied.

_That includes her feelings for Kakashi._

"Oh, hush." I turned and left, eager for a good night's sleep. I made my way to Kakashi's, knowing that I wouldn't see him for a while. I knocked on his door, and waited patiently. He didn't answer, so I decided to surprise him.

I climbed through a window and sat on his couch. It wasn't long before Kakashi got home. He spotted me on the couch, and grinned. He sat next to me, and I leaned into him, relaxing. "Guess what?" I said. "I'm going to be a teacher."

"Really?" Kakashi replied. "Who's your student?"

"Oh, that's the best part. Mina is going to be my student." Kakashi laughed.

"That's going to be interesting."

We sat quietly for a moment, until I said, "I'm going back to my village for a while. I haven't gone home in a few months. I'm sorry I can't stay longer." Kakashi pulled me closer.

"It's okay, you need to go home. Will you stay here tonight?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. We talked a while, before Kakashi carried me to bed. I fell asleep in his arms, wishing I could do this every night.


	36. Nighttime Visit

Travelling with Mina proved to be a little awkward. I was unsure of what to do, so I decided to learn more about her. "So Mina, what style are you?"

"Earth," she replied sullenly. I nodded, grinning.

"That's great! Maybe I can convince Gaara to give you some lessons." Mina brightened, and nodded enthusiastically. We made camp in a forest clearing that night. Before going to sleep, I spent a half hour meditating. Opening my eyes, I found Mina staring at me. "What is it?"

"Why do you do that?" she asked bluntly.

I replied, "It helps me to control my temper. It also helps in a little trick a Jōnin in my village taught me." Mina looked curious.

"Oh? What trick?"

"Well, I feel the air around us, feel its flow. It helps to identify my surroundings when I can't see." Mina snorted.

"Yeah right."

I closed my eyes and pulled a kunai from my weapons belt. I breathed slowly, feeling the patterns the air currents created. Aiming, I threw the kunai, pinning the collar of Itachi's cloak to a tree. Mina turned and gasped, only now realising someone else was here.

"It's okay, he's friendly,' I said to Mina. "Hey Itachi, how are things?" He smiled.

"Pretty good, thanks to you. Now that Mao is gone, the village is almost respectable." I smiled, pleased.

"Leon, get your butt down here! I know you're there!" He leapt from the tree and walked towards us, grinning. I hugged him, glad to see him again. "Leon, Itachi, this is Mina. Mina is my student." Leon's grin grew wider.

"What did she do to deserve that?" I mock punched him, grinning.

"So it's true," Itachi said. "You did become a Jōnin. Congratulations. That's quite an achievement for one so young. It doesn't happen often." Leon nodded.

"It's true. I'm impressed." I laughed.

"Oh, stop flirting Leon. I'm just not right for you."

He grinned. "Not to mention Kakashi would kick my ass." I laughed.

"Care to join us by the fire?" Itachi and Leon nodded, moving into the light. I gasped. "What happened, Leon?" He reached up and touched the scar running diagonally across his left eye.

"This? It's nothing. Orochimaru and his goons came back, but we chased them off. It's nothing, really." I left it alone, but I was still worried. Instead, I turned to Mina.

"I would like you to try meditating. Trust me, it will be useful later." She nodded stiffly, and began. I could see she was struggling, and decided to help. "Think of a relaxing sound. Use it to find your rhythm, then slowly let it fade away. Keep breathing deeply, and let nothing distract you."

I watched as she settled down, finding her rhythm. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. "That was very good," I told her. "Meditation is harder than it looks," she replied. I nodded. "Get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us." She yawned and crawled into her sleeping sack.

I turned back to Itachi and Leon. We talked awhile, before they left for their own camp. I leant against a tree, gazing at the sky. Soon I was lying in my sleeping sack, asleep. Nothing troubled us during the night, allowing us to replenish our strength for another day of travelling.


	37. Return Home

Walking through the village gateway brought back memories of missions I'd gone on with my teammates. I found myself excited to see them, and hoped they weren't on a mission. I made my way to village headquarters in search of Gaara. Mina followed close behind, curious but nervous at being in a new village. Reaching headquarters, I knocked on the door to the Kazekage's office. "Enter!" I opened the door and walked through, Mina hiding behind me.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly, trying to hide my grin.

"Hey," Gaara said, not looking up from his desk. I waited a few moments, and it finally clicked.

Gaara looked up, and exclaimed, "Sayuri!" He stood and walked out from behind his desk, hugging me. Pulling back, I had to look up to see his face.

"Damn you got tall." He chuckled.

"It's good to have you home. Who's this?" I gestured to Mina to come closer, and introduced her.

"This is Mina. She's my student." Gaara raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want a student. And what did she do to get stuck with you?" I laughed.

"Why does everyone say that? And it's true I didn't want a student, but Mina is an exception." He looked surprised, but didn't ask questions. "Gaara, I have a favour to ask. Could you teach Mina a few things? She's an earth style user, so there are a few things I can't teach her that you could." Gaara smiled.

"Of course. Anything to get out of this office during the day." I smiled.

"Thanks. Do you know where I can find Kamujin and Kiyomi?" Gaara thought for a moment.

"They should be in the training field. Kiyomi has been trying to best Kamujin for a while now." I laughed.

"Thanks again. See you tomorrow for Mina's first lesson." Gaara nodded, and returned to his work. We left, Mina excited about being taught earth style jutsu by the Kazekage. We headed for the training field, where a battle was occurring. I climbed a nearby rock to watch, Mina following me. The battle was intense, but controlled. I saw Hellhound's Bite, and smiled. Kiyomi was really going all out. I spotted Kamujin nearing us, the fiery hellhound on his heels.

He leapt onto the rock we were on, surprised to see us. Suddenly, the hellhound was headed for us. Reacting, I whispered, "Water style, Bubble Shield jutsu." A wall of water formed around Kamujin, Mina and I, protecting us from the flames. Kiyomi released the jutsu, exhausted. Seeing the bubble, she laughed and ran over. I leapt from the rock and hugged Kiyomi, and we squealed like girls do.

"Oh my god, you finally came back! How have you been?" I laughed at her enthusiasm, unable to answer a question before she asked another. She picked me up and spun me around, excited. I gasped in pain, and she put me down. "What is it?" she asked, worried. I smiled weakly.

"It's okay. I'm just a little sore."

"Sayuri, you're bleeding!" Kiyomi exclaimed.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital," Kamujin said from behind me. I nodded.

"Kamujin, could you look after Mina for a while? And whatever you do, don't let her lose her temper." I walked to the hospital, holding my side. I entered the reception area, calm.

"Excuse me, can I see a medic please?" The receptionist looked up, and gasped.

"Right this way," she said, clearly panicking. I followed her, not understanding why she was so worried. It was only a little blood, right? I looked down at my side.

Okay, maybe it was a lot of blood. The receptionist led me into a room and told me to sit. Seconds later, a medic appeared. She patched me up, and wrapped a bandage round my torso. I was free to go, so I headed back to the training field. Kiyomi, Kamujin and Mina were still there, meditating. I sat, waiting patiently. Finally, Kamujin opened his eyes. "Back already?" he whispered. I nodded.

"I just needed to patch up an old wound," I murmured. Kiyomi and Mina opened their eyes.

"Hi," I said cheerfully, grinning.

"What happened?" Kiyomi asked.

"Oh, it's an old injury." I laughed it off, reassuring everyone that I was fine. "Kiyomi, could you spar with Mina for a while? I need to check her skills, but I need to rest at the moment." Kiyomi nodded.

"C'mon Mina, show me what you got!"

Mina grinned. "Bring it!"

Kamujin waited till Mina and Kiyomi were out of earshot, before asking, "What's going on?" I sighed.

"Tsunade requested I take Mina on as a student because I can help her. She's like me, Kamujin. She has a demon, and she's got no idea." Kamujin pondered this.

"Did she cause that injury?" I grimaced. "Yep. She lost her temper and drew her sword on your brother. I just happened to get in the way." Kamujin chuckled.

"You would. But why does the wound still bother you?"

I paused, considering my answer. "Sasuke reopened the wound in one of his attempts on my life. Two days later, Mina attacked me again. She transformed completely, and hit me. I flew 10m." Kamujin gasped.

"What form does she take?"

"Bear." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Kakashi has told me of Mina. She attacked you, but you started it." I nodded.

"I lost control. She lost her temper in retaliation. She's a good girl, really. She just lost her temper, that's all." Kamujin glanced at me.

"Like you did in the Chunin exams. That's why you agreed to this." I smiled.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" He shook his head, smiling.

"How do you get yourself into these messes?" I grinned.

"It's a talent of mine. Care for a round of light sparring?" He nodded, and we stood.

We leapt at each other, punching, kicking and deflecting each other's blows. Kamujin was going easy on me because of my injury, so I went on the offensive. Our sparring became intense, and our match lasted almost 10 minutes. Finally, I knocked Kamujin to the ground and placed a kunai against his throat. I stood, shocked. I had never beaten Kamujin before. I helped him to his feet. He smiled.

"Well done Sayuri. I was wondering when you would surpass me." I smiled, then realised Kiyomi and Mina were staring. I blushed, embarrassed. Luckily, Gaara showed up and distracted everyone's attention from me.

"I heard you ended up in the hospital. Are you okay?" he asked me. I glanced at Mina, who looked a little guilty.

"I'm fine. It was an old injury. I just needed patching up." Gaara sighed with relief. I glanced at Mina again, who now looked upset. "Enough about me. Gaara, can you show Mina anything now?" Mina looked up, hopeful. Gaara nodded.

"Sure. That is, if you would like me to teach you about the earth style," he said, turning to Mina. She nodded enthusiastically and stood, following Gaara to a quiet area outside the village. I turned to Kiyomi and Kamujin.

"Care to fill me in on what's been happening?" We chatted a while, relaxing on the sand. Soon Gaara returned with Mina, who looked exhausted, but happy. "Have fun?" I asked. She nodded, smiling. I headed home, Mina following me. Knocking on the door, I tried to prepare myself. I hadn't seen my family in months, and wasn't comfortable. Mother opened the door.

"Sayuri," she whispered, shocked. "Honey! Sayuri's home!" She hugged me, squeezing tight. I endured it as long as I could, but soon had to squirm free. Once she had released me, I pressed my hand to my side.

"Hey," I said. "Mum, this is Mina." She shook Mina's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Father appeared in the doorway. He hugged me too, and I gasped. Pulling back, he looked me over.

"What is it?"

I smiled weakly. "You crushed me with that hug of yours." He grinned. "Father, this is Mina, from the Hidden Leaf village. Tsunade has asked me to teach her. Is it okay for her to stay with us while she's here?" Mother nodded.

"Of course it is. We're glad to have you, Mina."

Mina bowed her head and mumbled, "Thank you."

I lead Mina to the spare room, where she would be sleeping while we were here. After settling in, we headed downstairs for dinner. At the table, Mother tried to keep the atmosphere light, and avoided awkward topics.

"Mina, this is my older brother Ren. Ren, this is Mina, my travelling companion." Mina glanced at Ren, and turned her gaze back to her plate, shy. Ren glanced at Mina, then did a double take. Throughout the rest of dinner, Ren was unable to take his eyes off Mina.

_Well what do you know_, Yuki said. _He isn't gay after all_.

I stifled a laugh, knowing I was the only one who heard Yuki. After dinner, we all headed upstairs and went to bed. I pondered Ren's fascination with Mina. This could be a good thing. God knows my brother needs a woman in his life, and Mina can't pursue Kakashi forever. Finally, I fell asleep, fading into bliss.

Early the next morning, Gaara visited, ready to officially start Mina's lessons. I answered the door in my pyjama pants, only the bandages round my torso covering me from waist up. Gaara blushed, and looked away. He left with Mina, and I watched them go, smiling at Mina's eagerness. "Honey, why are you covered in bandages?" I turned, and realised Mother was behind me. Quickly I pulled on my shirt, hiding the bandages from view.

"Oh, it's an old injury. I just got in the way of a sword, that's all." Mother gasped.

"What? What happened?" I sighed.

"I jumped in front of the sword to protect the person I care about most and to stop someone else from doing something they'd regret."

Mother sighed, and smiled. "You always were inclined to doing stupid things. Tell me, why did Mina attack Kakashi?" I laughed.

"How did you know?" It was Mother's turn to laugh.

"I've seen the way you are with him. I was the same way with your father when we were dating. And Mina looked guilty when you got up this morning. Especially when she saw the bandages you're wearing." I sighed.

"It's a long story. Short version is, I lost control and got injured by Mina. Then Sasuke reopened the wound a day later, and Mina attacked again two days later. Just so you know, if Mina loses her temper and transforms completely, run. She hits hard." Mother laughed.

"Find that out the hard way?" I nodded, smiling.

"Oh, I should go. I need to train and plan some lessons for Mina." Mother nodded.

"Have fun!" she called as I left. I found myself a free target and used it for practice. I did target practice until lunch. After lunch I headed to the training field, looking for Mina and Gaara. The closer I got to the training field, the louder the sounds of battle became. I sprinted for the field, fearing Mina had lost her temper.

I arrived at the field to find a Genin running from Mina, who had transformed. Gaara was nowhere to be seen. I raced forwards, transforming as I did so. I leapt onto Mina's back and dug in with my claws, grimly holding on for dear life. Mina shook and bucked, trying to throw me off. She succeeded, and I landed on my feet in the sand. Mina thundered towards me on all fours, and raised her paw. I leapt away just as she lashed out.

I felt her claws brush through my fur, and was thankful she'd missed. Reversing the transformation, I focused my chakra and whispered, "Wind style, Void Wind jutsu." A wall of air formed around Mina, spinning rapidly and cutting off her oxygen. Slowly she collapsed, the transformation reversing. I released the jutsu and knelt beside her. She was unconscious and had small scratches on her back, but wasn't seriously injured. I heard yelling, and turned to see Gaara racing over. "It's okay," I said. "She lost control, but no one got hurt. She's okay. I-" I heard rushing in my head and fainted.


	38. Another Line Crossed

"Sayuri! Wake up! Can you hear me? Sayuri!" I opened my eyes.

"Why all the fuss?" I asked, laughing weakly.

"How do you feel?" Kamujin asked.

I paused a moment. "Tired." Kamujin laughed.

"That's to be expected. You used too much chakra." I sat up.

"What about Mina? Is she okay?" Kamujin smiled.

"She's fine. You can both go home, if you wish." I nodded, and stood. I headed home with Mina. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

I awoke a few hours later, aware that someone was in my room. I reach for the kunai on my bedside table slowly, trying to remain unseen in the dark room. Once I had the kunai, I leapt out of bed and held it to the intruder's throat.

"Kakashi, I thought you would have learnt by now. Don't try to sneak up on me, I may not react well." He chuckled, taking the kunai and placing it back on my bedside table.

"You'd never hurt me. Besides, I wanted to know why you were at home. It's not like you." I sighed.

"I used too much chakra today. Mina went on a rampage, and I tried a jutsu I haven't perfected yet. It used more chakra than I expected." Kakashi laughed, and pulled me close.

"That's something Naruto is more likely to do. I'm glad you're okay."

I hugged him, and murmured, "Why are you here?" For a moment he remained silent, and I thought he wouldn't answer.

Finally, he said, "I missed you." He pulled away and sat on my bed, nervous. "I-I want you to move in with me," he finally mumbled. I couldn't believe my ears. "It's okay if you don't want to, I just thought…" I grinned, nodding.

"I'd love to." He sighed with relief, and I laughed. "What, did you really think I'd say no?" He nodded, and I giggled. "Why would I say no? I love you." It was Kakashi's turn to stare. I blushed, and looked down, glad he couldn't see it. He put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up.

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing me. Eventually, he stood. "It's late, I should go." He vanished before I could say anything. Sighing happily, I fell back against my pillow. Life was looking good. No way would it last.

The next few weeks proved uneventful. I would train with Mina in the morning, helping her to communicate with the demon she shared her body with. In the afternoon, Gaara would teach her about earth style jutsu. After two months in the Hidden Sand village, I decided it was time to go back to the Hidden Leaf village. Travel to the Hidden Leaf village was fast, both of us eager to see people we missed. We made camp in a cave on the first night, sheltering from a sandstorm.

Sitting around a small fire with Mina, I broached the subject of Ren's crush on her. "So," I said, breaking the silence. "How did you like the people of the Hidden Sand village?" Mina laughed.

"Is this your way of asking if I like your brother?"

"I was getting there," I said indignantly. Mina giggled.

"He is pretty cute. Should I have gone on a date with him?" It was my turn to laugh.

"You'll get the chance soon enough. He and his teammates are participating in this year's Chunin exams. You'll get to see him then. Actually, you may get to see him sooner. He's arriving in the Hidden Leaf village early to get in some special training."

Mina giggled, and before I knew it, we were both on the ground, laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. Eventually we sat up, breathless. "We should get some sleep," I finally managed to say. Mina nodded, and I banked our fire. I rolled over, and fell asleep thinking of Kakashi.

We rose early the next morning and made great progress crossing the border into the Land of Fire sooner than expected. I decided we should rest for a day, so we visited Tanzaku Town. While there, we shopped for a while, and trained at a dojo, before spending the night in the hotel. We arrived at the Hidden Leaf village late morning the next day. I checked in with Tsunade, while Mina ran off to tell her family she was home and find her friends.

After checking in, I headed to the training field in search of Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. However, I changed my mind and decided to walk around the forest outside the village first, and changed direction. Outside the village walls I leapt into a tree, listening to the forest. I hung upside down from a branch, enjoying the view of the sky below my feet. Eventually I resumed my search for my friends, but was unable to find them. Disheartened, I decided to make the best of the day by training Mina that afternoon. After lunch I found her with a group of friends on the training field, practicing. I sat in a nearby tree and watched, unnoticed by Mina and her friends.

"You're poisoning her mind too. Why can't you leave this village in peace?"

I laughed. "Sasuke, the only one whose mind has been poisoned is you. You've let your jealousy and hate consume you." I ducked, his kunai thudding into the tree trunk where my head had been. "Are we really going to do this now?" I sighed. A second kunai burying itself in the tree trunk next to my head was his answer. I sighed, and leapt to the ground.

"Mina!" I called, sounding bored. "Would you mind clearing a space and backing up? Things are going to get messy." Mina looked ready to refuse, but changed her mind when she saw Sasuke. Her friends weren't so eager to move, until Sasuke threw a fistful of shuriken at me.

I deflected them away from Mina and her friends, blocking one with my shoulder. I pulled the shuriken out of my arm and threw it to the ground, furious. "I don't care if you attack me. Frankly, it's getting a little boring. But I do care if you attack innocent bystanders. Especially members of your own village!"

I darted forwards, claws extended. I slashed at him, only to find that he'd gotten behind me. I leapt away, but I wasn't fast enough to avoid his strike. I snarled as blood began to flow from the cut on my back. Hearing gasps, I realised Mina and her friends were still here, watching. I was distracted, and Sasuke hit me again, slashing my chest.

Pissed off, I backed away gathering and focusing my chakra. "Water style, Water Blade jutsu!" Water pooled in my hand, forming a blade. I slashed at Sasuke, who dodged. He wasn't fast enough and the blade sliced his chest, from his left shoulder to the bottom of his rib cage on the right side of his torso. He yelled in pain and I grinned, my bloodlust taking over for a moment. He glared at me, furious, and activated his sharingan. Hurriedly I closed my eyes. He took the chance and leapt at me, knocking me to the ground. I slashed blindly, desperate.

I felt his weight removed from me and scrabbled backwards. Wary, I opened my eyes. Kakashi had Sasuke pinned to a tree by the throat, his feet dangling above the ground. I sat up, catching my breath. "Are you okay?" Mina asked, worried. I nodded. "I'm sorry, I would have helped, but I couldn't keep up," she mumbled. I shook my head.

"No, I'm glad you didn't get involved. Are your friends okay?" Mina nodded, and I sighed with relief. Looking up, I realised Kakashi still had Sasuke by the throat.

"Stop!" I shrieked, limping over to Kakashi. "He can't breathe!" As I watched, Sasuke's face slowly turned purple. I grabbed Kakashi's arm and tried to pull him away. Distracted, he shook me off, and I hit the tree, hard. I fell to the ground, gasping. The wound on my back had torn open further. Kakashi saw what he had done, and dropped Sasuke. He knelt beside me, repeating over and over,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, are you okay?"

Catching my breath, I coughed, "I'm alright. Damn, I'm so sick of going to the hospital."

Kakashi chuckled. "But you're so good at it." I smiled, and groaned. Kakashi picked me up, a worried look on his face.

"What about Sasuke?" I mumbled. Kakashi nodded.

"Mina!" he called. "Can I get you and a friend to help Sasuke get to the hospital?" She nodded, and gestured to one of her friends. I watched the sky over head as Kakashi carried me to the hospital, blood loss making me dizzy.

"Not again," Tsunade sighed when she saw Kakashi carrying me into the hospital. "What was it this time?" she asked, just as Sasuke limped into the hospital, supported by Mina and a blonde I didn't know. "Oh, for the love of..!" I giggled at Tsunade's reaction, light-headed.

"Out!" she yelled, shooing Kakashi, Mina and the blonde out the door. "What am I going to do with the two of you?" she exclaimed, exasperated.


	39. Devouring Flames

Sasuke and I left the hospital with new scars, our dislike for each other growing stronger and becoming obvious to many. As soon as I was free to leave the hospital, I headed to the training field. I needed exercise, so I performed some of my katas and did some target practice.

Soon I was exhausted and headed to Kakashi's place, needing a nap. No. Not Kakashi's place. Our place. I grinned at that thought, picking up my pace. Arriving just after lunch, I found the house empty. Using a minute amount of my chakra, I opened the front door and made my way to the bedroom. I lay on the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Hours later I awoke to the smell of ramen and the sounds of someone moving around in the kitchen. I stumbled towards the kitchen, yawning. "Oh, you're awake," Kakashi said, his back to me. "Would you like some ramen?" He turned to face me, and I nodded sleepily. We sat at the table and ate in silence. I grew uncomfortable, and decided it was time to talk about something, anything.

"How's Sasuke?" I winced inwardly at my choice of topic, but it was too late. Kakashi smiled. "He's fine. His pride is hurt, but that's all." I sighed, relieved. I was worried that one day I would cause him irreparable damage.

We endured a few more moments of silence, before Kakashi asked nervously, "When do you want to move in?" I grinned, relaxing now that I knew he was as nervous as me.

"Whenever it's convenient for you. I don't mind." Kakashi nodded thoughtfully.

"What about next month?" I nodded my agreement and stood. Grabbing Kakashi's empty bowl, I walked to the sink to wash them. Noticing something out of the corner of my eye, I turned to the window and saw Sasuke watching me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he vanished.

_Uh-oh_, Yuki said.

"Uh-oh," I agreed.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, just talking to myself," I replied cheerfully.

_You need to start speaking to me in your head_, Yuki admonished.

"Alright, we'll practice tomorrow," I whispered. Soon Kakashi and I went to bed. I lay awake a while, distracted by a plague of thoughts. How do I speak to Yuki in my head? What was Sasuke going to do next? And how do I tell my family and friends I'm moving to the Hidden Leaf village?

I returned home a few days later, needing time to finalise a few things. First I went home, preparing myself to tell my parents I was moving. They took it well, and Mother wished me peace and happiness. I grinned to myself, knowing that as long as I was a shinobi, peace would be fleeting. Next I visited Gaara, organising the transfer. As I was moving to a different village there was a bit of paperwork to go through. A week later, everything was organised and I headed back to the Hidden Leaf village to organise things on that end.

After a week I travelled back to the Hidden Sand village to pack the few belongings I had. I was finally ready to move to the Hidden Leaf village. I travelled slowly, hindered by the bags I was carrying. I decided not to rush, to enjoy the nights camping by the fire, enjoy the forests and the desert I travelled through. Climbing a rise, I stopped to take in the view. I marvelled at the forest spread before me, the blue sky above. A dark patch in the sky caught my eye, and I saw smoke. Worry began to gnaw at me, but I ignored it, telling myself it was small forest fire, nothing more.

Even so, I picked up my pace, the weight of my bags becoming nothing in the face of my anxiety. I ran in the direction of the Hidden Leaf village, and soon reached Tanzaku Town. I rented a room at the hotel and dumped my things. I locked the room and put up a small barrier to deter common thieves. The barrier would hold only as long as there was chakra stored in the stones that formed its corners. After ensuring my stuff was safe, I left Tanzaku Town and sprinted for the Hidden Leaf village. As I got closer, I could smell smoke and hear flames crackling. I raced through the village gates and stopped dead, shocked. "No!" I screamed.

The village was burning. Everywhere I looked, all I could see was fire. All I could hear was the roar of flames as homes were consumed. Racing through the village, I saw shinobi evacuating villagers, while others battled the flames with water jutsu and buckets of water from the river. But their efforts weren't enough, and the village continued to burn. I searched the village as I went, looking for Tsunade. Finally, I found her and Kakashi fighting the fires threatening the headquarters. Climbing to the roof of the building, I scanned the village. The fires had been contained in the eastern section of the village.

I climbed down from the building and darted over to Tsunade and Kakashi. "Tsunade!" I yelled, breathless. "Get everyone out, now!" She glanced at me, and nodded.

Speaking into her radio, she shouted, "Get everyone out of the village, now! That's an order!"

I turned to Kakashi. "You need to go too. I may need your help in controlling this." He looked a little confused, but nodded and left. I turned back to Tsunade. "Please, you need to go too. People need your help."

She nodded. "Good luck," she murmured before vanishing. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as much as possible. Breathing slowly, I focused my chakra and whispered, "Water style, Water Prison jutsu."

The water in the river floated upwards, coalescing into a large sphere of water around the eastern section of the village. I struggled to hold it in place, and knew what I had to do. Yuki, please lend me your strength, I thought, hoping she'd gotten the message.

_Hold on_, Yuki replied as she leant her strength to the jutsu. My chakra levels dropped dangerously low, but I fought, trying to get the water over the river before releasing it. Fading into unconsciousness, my last thought was, _I hope Kakashi can control this._


	40. Rin

I awoke in a tent, others lying on pallets around me. I tried to sit up, but fell back, groaning. I felt like I'd had too much sake the night before. For a moment I struggled to remember what had happened, but memories of the fire came rushing back. Gasping, I sat up. Ignoring the pain and dizziness, I stood and stumbled out of the tent, anxious to see the village.

Before I'd made it to the village gates, a Chunin ninja caught up to me. "Hey, you should be resting. Come on, I'll take you back to your tent." I ignored him, and kept moving forwards, stumbling slightly. He reached out, but was stopped when someone grabbed his wrist.

"It's okay," Kakashi said reassuringly. "She has a right to see the village." The Chunin returned to the sea of tents, shaking his head. I stumbled slightly, and Kakashi caught me.

"You should be quick," he murmured. "Tsunade will kill me if she finds you out here." He led me to the village gates, never letting go. My breath caught as I gazed at the village. Debris was strewn everywhere. Almost every building in the eastern section of the village had fire damage, and a part of the wall had collapsed. The devastation to the eastern section of the village was severe, and I would have collapsed if Kakashi hadn't been holding me up.

"The water," I mumbled, voice thick. "The water did very little damage," Kakashi reassured me.

"It was returned to the river. You saved our village, Sayuri. You're a hero." Exhausted, my legs gave way beneath me. I didn't feel like a hero. Kakashi picked me up and carried me back to a medical tent, where Tsunade was waiting, furious.

"She needs to rest!" she yelled at Kakashi. "How can she if she's walking around? I thought you knew better! Or have you forgotten about Rin?" Kakashi dropped me on a pallet and stormed out. Tsunade went to follow him, but stopped when I coughed violently. She immediately turned her attention to me, and I saw the worry on her face. Putting my hand over my mouth, I coughed again.

I pulled my hand away and saw blood. "Shizune!" Tsunade yelled. "Get me Sakura, now!" Shizune darted away and returned moments later with Sakura. She gasped when she saw me, and I tried to smile.

"What happened?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"She's bleeding internally."

"What? How?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I wasn't able to completely heal her. The wounds reopened when she was dropped. I'm sorry, I didn't have enough chakra."

Sakura shook her head. "It's not your fault. Wait, she was dropped? By who?" I shook my head at Tsunade, coughing. She glanced at me, and nodded.

"The idiot who put her here. I'm not sure who it was."

Sakura seemed satisfied with that answer. She bent over me and placed her hands on my stomach. I felt her chakra work its way through my body, healing my internal injuries. He finished and sat back, tired. I smiled weakly. "Thank you." She grinned at me.

"No problem."

Tsunade smiled, and turned to me. "Are you going to tell Kakashi what he did to you?" I shook my head.

"It was an accident," I croaked. Sakura stared at me, then turned on Tsunade.

"Kakashi did this? Are you serious?" She stormed out of the tent.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called, but she was gone. I stood, stumbling out of the tent. Tsunade grabbed my arm, and helped me follow Sakura.

"How could you!" I heard Sakura yell. "You nearly killed her! What possible reason could you have to do that to her?" We entered a forest clearing just in time to see Sakura slap Kakashi.

"Sakura," I murmured. "It's alright." She turned.

"You should be resting! I can't heal you again anytime soon, and neither can milady. Go back to the tent and rest." I shook my head.

"Sakura, leave him alone. He's already hurting enough." She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped at a look from Tsunade. Tsunade helped me to sit, then left with Sakura. "You loved her," I murmured. "You loved Rin." He nodded slowly.

"She was like a sister to me. She was one of my teammates when I graduated. I made a mistake on a mission, and she was gravely injured. After she had recovered, we had a sparring match. She didn't tell me that she was in pain. She collapsed, and died later that day." I stood shakily and stumbled to Kakashi. I put my arms around him.

"It was an accident. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself." We stood there a while in silence.

Finally, he murmured, "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" I laughed.

"I know it's cliché, but there's nothing to forgive." He picked me up and carried me back to the tent. He placed me on the pallet gently, brushing my hair from my face.

"Sleep well," he murmured, before slipping away into the night.


	41. Betrayal

Rebuilding the village after the fire took months of hard work. Carpenters and builders, craftsmen from all over, were hired by Tsunade to assist in repairing the village. Shinobi were also recruited, Genin and low level Chunin collecting supplies and protecting shipments while higher level Chunin and Jōnin performed missions to bring in money and recaptured escaped prisoners.

Everyone helped out where they could, though remarkably few shipments came under attack and many Genin were recruited to jobs around the village. I had a suspicion that Leon and Itachi may have had something to do with this, but I kept my mouth shut.

After rebuilding the village had been completed, Kirisaki, an old friend of Tsunade's, put on a fireworks show. It was amazing, and it was nice to see people smiling and enjoying themselves. I climbed the cliff behind village headquarters, finding a comfortable seat on the First Hokage's nose. Staring up, I watched the moon rise and set, the night sky as beautiful as ever. A gentle breeze blew, cooling an otherwise hot night. "It's so beautiful," I murmured.

"Indeed it is," Itachi agreed.

"Do you miss it? The freedom to walk through this village without the fear of being hunted?"

Itachi sighed."I miss this village. This was my home."

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you slaughter your family?"

He sat in silence a few moments, before replying, "Because I loved this village. It was a mission given to me by the council. I had to obey."

"But you couldn't kill your brother."

He shook his head. "I didn't want him to turn out like this. I wanted him to grow strong and protect the village, as I used to." I nodded slowly. I felt sorry for Itachi, trapped by the place he loved, his home. "Sayuri, do you love this village?"

I replied, "It's my second home. I would give my life for it."

"You very nearly did," Kakashi murmured. I stood, ready for a fight. "Relax, Sayuri. I'm not going to attack him." I sat, but remained alert.

"What?" Itachi gasped.

Kakashi replied, "Sayuri almost lost her life protecting this village. She's the one who put the fires out." Itachi looked shocked.

"That was you?" he exclaimed, turning to me. I nodded, embarrassed. "Impressive. I've only ever seen Kisame create a Water Prison of that size before."

"Kisame?" I asked, confused.

"He's a rogue living in my village," Itachi explained. "He's originally from the Hidden Mist village." We sat in silence for a while, gazing at the sky. The sky began to grow lighter, and we watched the sun rise. Jumping up, I grabbed the kunai out of the air before it hit Itachi, unconsciously reacting. I turned to see Tsunade and four other Jōnin, including Akuha, on top of the cliff.

"Itachi Uchiha, you are under arrest. Come with us quietly!" Tsunade called. He sighed.

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble," he said, turning to me.

I grinned. "Nah, no trouble. Now get out of here, and say hi to Leon for me."

He smiled and left, darting away. Two of the Jōnin followed him, but I knew he would be okay. I blocked the way for Tsunade, Akuha and the other Jōnin, giving Itachi time to escape. "Sayuri! If you don't move, we will be forced to take you down," Akuha said. "Don't do this!" I stood my ground.

"I will not let you harm my friends," I growled, adopting an aggressive stance. Akuha and the other Jōnin leapt, joining me on the First Hokage's nose. "Sayuri, please. It's not too late to stand down." I shook my head, and snarled.

I leapt behind Kakashi, and whispered, "Please, go. You don't need to get involved." I knew he wasn't happy about leaving me here, but he nodded slowly and joined Tsunade.

I faced Akuha and the other Jōnin, trying desperately to think of a plan. I knew that if I attacked them, I would be placed under arrest. But I had to protect Itachi. I couldn't run, though. I would never see Kakashi or my friends again. I sighed. "Guess I have to take the punishment, Yuki."

_Of course_, she said approvingly. _You're doing the right thing_.

I grinned. "Well, at least I have that going for me." I focused my chakra and whispered, "Ice style, Ice Prison jutsu." The Jōnin I didn't know was trapped in a block of ice, only his head and shoulders free. I missed Akuha, who used the opportunity to throw kunai at me.

Two hit their mark, and I stumbled. She leapt at me, and I blocked her kick. Grabbing her leg, I swung her into the cliff. She stood, and leapt at me again. "Water style, Water Blade jutsu!" Water formed into a sharp blade in my hand. I swung the blade at Akuha, my bloodlust awakening. The blade sliced her arm, and I felt my eyes flash. I was losing myself to Yuki's demonic nature. I struggled with myself, and regained control after slicing Akuha's chest. I backed up, horrified. Akuha tried to stand, but fell back.

"Tsunade!" I called, worried. She leapt down and knelt beside Akuha, checking her wound. She healed her as I watched.

Turning to me, Tsunade whispered, "You're under arrest. You're going to end up in prison." I backed away, eyes wide.

"No," I murmured. "Never." I darted away, sprinting towards the village gates. On the way I stopped by Kakashi's and grabbed my stuff. Leaving his house, I spotted shinobi heading towards the village gates, and realised I'd spent too much time there. I jumped the wall of the village, avoiding the shinobi waiting at the gates. I travelled through the night, knowing I needed to put some distance between myself and the Hidden Leaf village.

I travelled for a few days, soon arriving at the Hidden Grass village. I wandered around the markets a while, feeling lost and unsure. Eventually, I made my way to Itachi's place. I knocked, a little hesitant. "Come in," he called, and I relaxed, relieved I'd gotten the address right. I pushed open the door and walked into the living room.

"Hey," I called. Itachi looked up, surprised.

"Sayuri. What are you doing here?" I looked down at my feet, fidgeting.

"I, um, I ran away." Itachi looked surprised, and Leon burst in from the kitchen.

"What? Why?"

I shook my head. "No way am I going to be locked in a windowless room." Leon grinned at the comment.

"Why did they try to arrest you?" Itachi asked. "Oh, I stopped them from pursuing you. But, I seriously wounded Akuha in the process." Itachi shook his head.

"You didn't need to do that. But thank you." I grinned.

"No problem. Hey, can I stay here a while? I don't have anywhere else to go." Itachi nodded.

"Stay as long as you need. It's the least I can do."

I smiled. "Thanks. Hey, who's the leader of this village? I need to let them know they have a new shinobi on their hands." Itachi grinned.

"Keen to work, are you?" The leader of this village is a girl called Hisane. Be careful, you don't want to get on her bad side." I nodded.

"I'll be on my best behaviour. See you guys later!" I called as I left. I made my way to the headquarters of the village. No one seemed to be around, and I walked right in. Locating Hisane's office, I knocked.

"Enter!" A young woman, only a few years older than me, was seated behind a desk. Her hair was short and blonde, her eyes light grey. "What do you want?" she asked, looking up from her desk.

"Hi, my name is Sayuri. I'd like to become a part of this village." She looked over me appraisingly.

"Are you the same Sayuri who took out Mao?" I nodded. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a new home."

"Why?"

"I protected a friend, and in doing so betrayed my village in the eyes of my peers." She stood and walked towards me, her eyes betraying the sympathy she felt.

"Why did you come here?"

"I have nowhere else to go, and I wanted to make sure my friend got away." She stared.

"Your friend is here? Who is it?"

"Itachi." She laughed, and I stared, surprised.

"So you're that Sayuri," she gasped. "Sorry about the formalities. Glad to have you here." She nodded. "No problem. Though, you will have to work." I laughed.

"I can't wait to get started. I'm assuming you will test me first?" Hisane nodded, laughing. "Not much gets by you, does it?"

I returned to Itachi's later that day, after a quick training session. I retired to my room, seeking time to get everything straight in my head. "What do you think, Yuki? Is staying here the right thing to do?"

_For now,_ she replied. _Be patient. In time, you will see those important to you again._

"I hope so," I murmured, my hand reaching up and brushing the feather pendant on my neck. I panicked for a moment when I couldn't find the snow leopard pendant, before remembering that I'd left it on Kakashi's pillow with a note. A single tear slid down my cheek at the thought of Kakashi. _I wonder if he misses me._

Yuki snorted. _Of course he does. You did the right thing, not letting him get involved._

"Thanks Yuki," I croaked. Suddenly, I was sobbing into the pillow. I cried until there were no tears left, then lay on the bed, feeling lost.

"Yo, Sayuri! Dinner's ready!" Leon called, walking into my bedroom. He sat on the bed when he saw me and put his arms around me. I let him hold me, needing his support right now. Eventually, I stood and cleaned up, heading into the kitchen with Leon.

At dinner that night Leon and Itachi gave me the run down on the village rules. I listened carefully, eager to avoid having to leave another village. "Tomorrow, I'll give you the tour," Leon exclaimed, excited. I smiled.

"That would be great. I'd explore by myself, but what if I get attacked again?" We all laughed, but I wondered. What would I do to them while I was this unstable?


	42. New Friends, Returning Home

"This is our training field," Leon said, pointing to an open grassy plain. "Hisane requests you met her here in two months." I nodded. "It's a small village at the moment, but Hisane is hoping it will grow. Now, what would you like to do?" I grinned, my blood pumping.

"How about a sparring match?" He laughed.

"Loser treats the winner to ramen."

I grinned. "Great, I'm hungry." We leapt at each other, kicking and punching. The match lasted ten minutes, neither of us backing down. We split apart, exhausted.

"Draw?" I gasped. Leon nodded.

"Draw." We sat on the grass and caught our breath. Once I had my second wind, I decided I wanted to run.

"Feel up to a race?" Leon grinned, and leapt to his feet.

"Cheat!" I called after him, and transformed. As a leopard, I easily caught up to and passed Leon.

"Now who's the cheat?" he called after me, laughing. We headed back to Itachi's. As I lay in bed that night, I contemplated living in the Hidden Grass village.

_It's fun here. I'm not as stressed out_.

Yuki laughed. _Of course you're having fun. You're relaxed here. There's nothing to stress about_.

I sighed. _I could almost forget my past in a place like this. But, I don't want to_.

Yuki sighed. _Then don't forget_. I fell asleep thinking of those I cared about. How were they?

The next two months were rather quiet and uneventful. The night before my meeting with Hisane, I was feeling a little homesick. The next morning I ate a light breakfast and headed to the training field. I was distracted, and realised vaguely that I'd been like this before my match against Sasuke in the Chunin exams. I wasn't there long before Hisane and another shinobi showed up.

"Eager to start, Sayuri?" She asked, laughing. I nodded, unfocused. "Sayuri, this is Kisame. He'll be testing you today." I nodded vaguely, and turned to Kisame. "I would like to begin by asking what style you use."

I replied, "Water, wind, ice." He seemed shocked for a second, but recovered quickly.

"What jutsu can you perform?" I remained silent a few moments, before realising he'd asked me a question.

I told him a few, and he listened attentively. When I'd finished, he asked me to perform Wolf Fang jutsu. I complied with his request, and performed the jutsu. A glittering wolf of composed of water appeared next to Hisane, its claws and fangs formed by glittering shards of ice. I released the jutsu, allowing the water to flow back into the earth and the air.

Kisame continued to ask questions about my jutsu, requesting that I perform a few. He also had me do target practice. He used moving and non-moving targets. Bored, I used the trick Kunoji had shown me.

I hit the target, though I missed the centre by a few centimetres. Kisame was impressed, but I took no notice. I felt lost and empty, and was only going through the motions. I wasn't even surprised when they didn't ask to assess my taijutsu, and realised they must have been watching the sparring match between me and Leon. I had lunch after training, and returned to the grassy plain, watching the sky with a detached air. I was lying so still a snake slithered onto my stomach to sun itself.

Slowly, I reached up and ran my finger down the snake's back, the feel of its skin the first thing that had felt real to me all day. Soon the sun began to set, and the snake slithered away in search of prey. I stood and stretched, and began to walk back to Itachi's, distracted. A sudden noise behind me made me turn, and I saw two men behind me.

Turning back to the front, I found another man blocking the path. I recognised him, and giggled, watching as if from a distance. "You've tried this before, remember?" The man in front of me chuckled menacingly.

"Oh I do. And your little friend isn't here to save you, is he."

"What makes you think I need to be saved?" I leapt forwards, out of reach of the two goons who'd been trying to sneak up behind me.

I kicked out, catching one across the jaw. I giggled, a part of me realising I was losing control, but the rest of me having too much fun to care. Lunging forwards, I lashed out at the leader of the trio. He dodged, and landed a punch on the side of my head. I just laughed, and lashed out again, relinquishing control to Yuki's demonic side. The two goons pinned my arms, and the leader stood, furious. I giggled, enjoying myself. I struggled with myself, trying to regain control. I succeeded just in time to receive a punch to the stomach.

All the air rushed out of my lungs, and I gasped, winded. He grinned at me, and advanced menacingly, his hand brushing my face, and tracing the curve of my collarbone. Before his hand could get any lower, he was thrown into a wall. Surprised, I saw him held against the wall by his throat, feet dangling above the ground. Something about the scene was familiar, and I broke free from the two goons holding me, disbelieving. I started to walk forwards, but was stopped when one grabbed my wrist. Turning, I tapped a pressure point, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. I did the same to the other goon and turned back.

Kakashi still had the leader by the throat, and I knew I had to stop him. "Kakashi, it's okay. Don't kill him." He let go, my attacker sliding to the ground. "What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, overwhelmed.

Kakashi stepped forward, and replied, "Looking for you. I wanted to make sure you were okay." I laughed and jumped into his arms, tears leaving tracks on my cheeks. I no longer felt lost or empty. He held me close while I cried, his arms wrapped tightly around me, as if he would never let me go. Eventually my tears dried up, and I wiped my face, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "It's fine, it'll dry." It began to rain, and I giggled.

"I don't think it'll dry now." He laughed, and I remembered my manners. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Would you like to come with me and get out of this rain?" He nodded, smiling.

"Lead the way." I led Kakashi to Itachi's.

Opening the door, I called, "We have guests!" Leon walked into the hallway, shirtless. I felt myself blushing, and ducked my head, trying to hide it. "Leon," I mumbled. "Could you put a shirt on? And if possible, could you grab a spare?" He laughed, and headed into the kitchen. Itachi appeared in the hallway, curious but unsurprised.

"Ah, Kakashi. I was wondering why Sayuri sounded so happy."

I glared at him, and he laughed. Leon reappeared with a spare shirt, and handed it to Kakashi. Turning to Kakashi, I asked, "Would Naruto, Sakura and the other with you like dry shirts?"

"Yes please!" I heard Naruto yell, and laughed.

"Got anymore spare shirts?" I asked Leon. He grinned and disappeared, reappearing moments later with two more shirts. I darted to my room and grabbed a spare for Sakura. I was out of clean shirts, so I decided to just go in my bandages. Returning to the hallway, I threw the spare at Sakura, who looked a little uncomfortable.

"What about you?" I grinned. "That's the last clean one. I'm fine with just the bandages."

Sakura nodded, and went to a different room to change into the dry shirt. The boys had no problem with the lack of privacy, and changed where they were. I was curious about the other boy who was here instead of Sasuke, but I was distracted by the sight of Kakashi shirtless. The moment seemed to become a little awkward, so I broke the silence.

"Why don't we all head to the living room? It'll be a lot more comfortable." We filed into the living room and found various seats around the room. Leon and Itachi took the couch, Sakura took a single seater and Naruto and the other shinobi sat on the floor. I shared the other single seater with Kakashi. Turning to Sakura, I asked, "Won't you guys get in trouble for this?" She grinned.

"Nah, officially we're on a mission in a nearby village. Kakashi vanished one night, so we followed him."

"I thought I told you to stay put."

Naruto grinned. "Like we'd stay behind while you snuck out."

"Yeah," Sakura chimed in. "We miss Sayuri too." I smiled, a little overwhelmed by their feelings.

Turning to the newcomer, I asked, "What's your name?" He stared with a blank face.

"Sai," he replied. "It's nice to meet you, Cat-eyes." I turned to Kakashi, who shrugged.

"He's trying out nicknames. You're lucky; you've gotten the first non-insulting nickname from him." Leon stood and vanished into the kitchen. He reappeared moments later.

"Dinner's ready." We followed him to the kitchen, and sat around the table. Noticing the amount of food on the table, I confronted Leon.

"You knew they were coming," I accused.

He grinned. "Guilty as charged. I ran into them earlier today. They were looking for you." I sighed.

"Did you think to mention the training field?"

"Of course!" Leon exclaimed, smacking his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" We all laughed.

"So Kakashi, why is Sai with you on this mission?" Itachi asked.

Sakura answered, "Sasuke is on a different mission. Sai was asked to step in." Itachi nodded, his face unreadable. Sai continued to eat, his face blank.

_Something bothers me about this kid_, Yuki murmured.

_Same here_, I agreed. _But it's none of our business_. I focused on the conversation at the table again, my lapse in concentration unnoticed. After dinner Kakashi and his team left the village, heading back to their campsite. I waved goodbye and head to my room. Lying in bed, I found myself unable to sleep, and decided to visit Kakashi and his team.

They were camped in the forest not far from the grassy plain the village was located on, and I darted towards it. Upon reaching the forest, I leapt into the trees and headed for the campsite. I stopped 20m from the campsite, alert. Kakashi and his team had been surrounded by bandits. I watched from the tree, curious. One of the bandits stepped forward, and I recognised the man who had attacked me earlier that night. Looking at the other bandits, I recognised his two goons among their numbers.

Furious and a little excited, I leapt to the ground and transformed. I padded towards the ring of bandits, unnoticed. I slipped between two bandits and moved into the circle of light cast by the fire, eyes glittering. I heard the bandits gasp, but ignored them as I turned to face their leader. I stalked towards him, snarling. Terrified, he backed up.

I followed him, enjoying myself. I playfully leapt at him, my fangs narrowly missing his throat. He turned and ran, his goons following him. Soon all the bandits had gone, and I walked towards Kakashi and his team. Purring, I rubbed against his legs, knocking him to the ground. I lay down beside him and put my head on my paws, relaxing. Kakashi scratched the top of my head. Sakura knelt beside me and ran her head over my fur. Soon Naruto was scratching my belly. I shifted, placing my head on Kakashi's lap, and reversed the transformation, laughing. "Did you see the look on his face? Damn, I want to do that again."

Kakashi chuckled and brushed his hand through my hair. Turning to face Sai, I said, "Sorry if I scared you. That was just so much fun!" He smiled, seeming to relax. I stood and moved to the fire, joined by Kakashi and his team. Leaning against Kakashi, I sighed happily. "I've missed you guys." Sakura smiled.

"We've missed you too." Naruto nodded his agreement.

"How mad is Tsunade?" I asked, a little hesitant.

"She's really upset," Sakura answered. "She's mad at you, but she's also mad at the council for declaring you rogue. She wants you to come home."

I looked down at my feet, guilty. Kakashi put his arm around me and pulled me close. "We all want you to come home. Please," he breathed into my hair. A single tear slid down my cheek, unnoticed by the others.

_I want to go home_, _Yuki._ _No, I should go home. Yuki, we're going home!_ Yuki cheered, and I grinned.

"Alright," I whispered. Sakura looked up, hopeful.

"You mean it?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I'm coming home." Sakura cheered, and Naruto grinned. "Just, give me some time." Kakashi nodded.

"We can stay here another two days, if you want to come with us."

I nodded. "That should be enough time. Anyway, I'd better get back. 'Night guys!" I called as I left.

"Goodnight!" they all replied. When I got back to my room, I crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted. I rose early the next morning, eager to talk to Hisane.

I walked into her office, relieved to find her there. "Hisane, I need to talk to you." She looked up, and smiled sadly.

"You want to go home."

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I love it here, but the Leaf village is my home. Besides, I may be forced to leave again. If I am, may I return?"

Hisane nodded. "As long as I run this village, you're always welcome here."

I smiled. "Thanks." I left and returned to Itachi's. Once there, I packed what little stuff I had. I found Itachi in the living room, and told him I was going to try going home. He smiled understandingly.

"I hope you can go back. You're always welcome here should you need help."

"Thanks," I murmured, hugging him. I stayed with him one more night, and said my goodbyes the next morning.

Leaving Itachi's, I noticed Naruto waiting nearby. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded, and looked back one last time. Leon and Itachi waved goodbye as we left. At the campsite, I waited patiently in a tree while Kakashi and his team readied themselves. Bored, I had an idea.

_Yuki, what's my limit for remaining as a leopard?_

Yuki laughed. _You can remain as a leopard as long as you like._ I leapt from the tree when Kakashi and his team were ready to go. I transformed, travelling as a snow leopard for the next few days. Kakashi seemed amused by my choice, while Naruto made a game out of it. Soon we arrived at the Hidden Leaf village. Before entering the village I pulled on a black coat and hid my face. I knew hiding my identity was impossible, but I wanted to reach Tsunade without a fight.

We walked into the village, receiving little attention from most, though I saw a couple of shinobi watching us. I knew that Tsunade would soon have news of my arrival, if she didn't already know. I watched as we were slowly surrounded, growing tenser with each passing moment. Kakashi led us to headquarters, where Tsunade was waiting. "I brought her here as you ordered," Kakashi called, "but I will go no further." Tsunade looked upset, and I readied myself for a fight.

"I am not going to imprison you, Sayuri. The council had ordered your execution." I leapt onto the nearby rooftops, quickly scaling the cliff. There I waited, tense. Tsunade grinned. "When have I ever listened to the council? Welcome home."

Cautiously I joined Kakashi and his team on the ground, prepared for a trap. Finally believing that there was no trap, I followed Tsunade to her office to organise things, and to make a request. "Tsunade, will you form an alliance with the Hidden Grass village? I know they're rogue shinobi, but they follow their leader. Hisane is a good person, and forging an alliance with them could prove useful." Tsunade thought it over, nodding slowly.

"It would make sense," she agreed. "But, you will have to be the one to inform Hisane of this proposal. She will trust you more than she will trust another from this village." I nodded.

"May I rest here a week first?" Tsunade smiled.

"Of course. It's good to have you home." I left her office and headed to Kakashi's to dump my stuff. Arriving at Kakashi's, I lay on his bed, exhausted by the speed at which events had occurred. Quickly, I fell asleep. A hand brushed my face, and I grabbed it. Reaching up, I pulled Kakashi down beside me, laughing. He smiled and kissed me, pulling me close. Relaxed and comfortable, I fell asleep again.

Hours later I awoke to the smells and sounds of cooking. I stretched, and stood slowly. Wandering into the kitchen, I found Kakashi cooking and Mina sitting at the table. "Hey," I mumbled, yawning.

"Look who's awake," Mina said, smiling. I grinned.

"I don't think I want to be. Sorry for running off."

"No problem," Mina replied, grinning. "I'm just glad you're home." Kakashi placed dinner on the table.

"Itadakimasu!"


	43. Friend's Return

I spent the day in the forest, happy to be surrounded by trees again. I transformed into a leopard and spent the morning running through the forest, climbing trees and leaping from branch to branch. I enjoyed the freedom, the air rushing past me. I felt so light, almost as if I could fly. Twisting sideways, I dodged the kunai aimed at me. Snarling, I leapt at Sasuke, my anger controlling me.

He dodged, his face furious. "You will pay for this!" He snarled. "This is for Kakashi!" A kunai grazed my back. "This is for helping Itachi!" I yowled as a kunai thudded into my left flank. "And this is for every injury I've suffered because of you!" A large shuriken buried itself in my back, and I fell to the ground. Struggling, I stood and limped towards the village gates, moving as fast as I could. I walked three steps through the gates and collapsed, kunai thudding into my right flank. I dragged myself forward and saw Sasuke standing before me, grinning maliciously. "Goodnight," he said, his foot coming down on my head.

A loud scream woke me, and I opened my eyes. A small group of people stood around me in a circle. I tried to stand, and realised I was still a leopard.

"Why would someone be so cruel to an animal?" I heard someone murmur.

"It's just sick!" I heard someone else exclaim. I tried to stand again, but fell. I struggled, but was unable to stand, my back legs incapable of holding my weight.

"Sayuri! Hold on Sayuri!" Sakura? I thought.

"MOVE!" another familiar voice yelled. He knelt beside me and stroked my fur. I concentrated, and reversed the transformation, groaning. "Sayuri, are you okay? Talk to me!"

"Kaka…shi," I croaked. "I'm sor…ry."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. Hold on." Sakura knelt beside me.

"Kakashi, I need you to hold her still while I pull that shuriken out of her back. On three. One, two, three!" I screamed as Sakura pulled the shuriken from my back. Sakura pulled out the kunai as well, quickly applying pressure to the worst of the wounds. I trembled, struggling against the pain. Sakura placed her hands on me, healing the worst of my wounds as best as she could.

A commotion at the gates caught my attention, and I looked up to see Itachi and Leon staring at me. "Hey," I croaked, smiling weakly.

"Leon, Itachi!" Sakura called. "I need you to get Sayuri to the hospital, now!" Leon nodded, and picked me up gently.

"Itachi!" I sighed. Why did Sasuke have to show up now? "You're going to pay for what you did!"

Itachi stepped forward, but Kakashi stopped him. "You get Sayuri to the hospital. I'll deal with him." I struggled against Leon's hold.

"No!" I gasped. Kakashi ignored me, pulling out a kunai.

"Sasuke!" he called. "Get down here, now!" I flinched, almost feeling sorry for Sasuke. Leon and Itachi carried me to the hospital, away from Sasuke and Kakashi. When Tsunade saw us, she first saw Itachi. Before she could say anything, Itachi placed me on a table. Tsunade rushed over and immediately began fussing over me. I endured her treatment, desperately waiting for her to finish treating me so I could stop Sasuke and Kakashi.

She healed the worst of my wounds and bandaged the rest. She turned her back on me to replace equipment and I took my chance. Silently I stood and darted out of the hospital, heading for the village gates. The sounds of battle could be heard in the direction of the forest, and I followed. Soon I found Kakashi facing Sasuke, desperately defending against his attacks. Injured as I was, I knew that joining the battle could prove fatal. Instead, I decided that remaining undetected was my best option. I leapt into the trees above me and carefully moved towards the battle, looking for Sasuke. Spotting him, I leant against the tree trunk and gathered my chakra.

Cautious, I picked my moment, whispering, "Ice style, Ice Prison jutsu." Ice formed around Sasuke, leaving only his head free. I climbed to the ground and sat, exhausted. Kakashi knelt beside me.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital."

I smiled weakly. "I just had to take care of something." I heard and explosion, and stood. "What now?" I raced back to the village with Kakashi. Itachi and Leon had been surrounded by shinobi, and Tsunade was nowhere to be seen. I joined Itachi and Leon, readying myself for a fight. I was surprised when Kakashi joined us, as were many of the shinobi surrounding us. "What are you doing?" He smiled at me.

"What I should have done last time." I grinned, and squeezed his hand, wondering if I would ever see him again. Luckily for us, Tsunade arrived. She was furious.

"Sayuri! Get back to the hospital now! Before I put you there myself!" I giggled, and Leon chuckled. "And the rest of you, back off! Is this the way you're supposed to treat guests?" The shinobi left, some clearly mad about Tsunade's decision. I sighed with relief, swaying. Three pairs of hands steadied me and I looked up, laughing.

"Thank you." Kakashi picked me up and carried me back to the hospital. Itachi and Leon followed, in search of Tsunade. The next few days seemed to pass quickly.

Tsunade requested I remain in the hospital a few days and get some rest. Itachi and Leon visited me when they could. They were constantly meeting with Tsunade, organising an alliance between our villages. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto visited every day. They reassured me that Sasuke had been freed from the ice and was being punished for his actions. Sakura clearly wasn't happy, and I felt a little guilty.

_You can't control who falls for whom. Besides, you're trying to avoid killing him, and she's grateful for that_.

I sighed. _You're right, Yuki. Thanks_.

Soon I was free to go home. I rested a day, then packed. It had been decided I would go with Itachi and Leon when they returned to the Hidden Grass village to help negotiate the alliance between our villages. I knew that Tsunade was also trying to protect me, and I was grateful. But I worried about Kakashi, and spent the entire journey looking back. "Sayuri. Earth to Sayuri!" I jumped.

"What? What is it?" Itachi laughed.

"Relax. We're here."


	44. Return of Old Enemies

Negotiations with Hisane went smoothly, and the alliance was forged. Anxious, I left the village the next day. I was in a hurry to get back to the Leaf village, and travelled quickly. I arrived back at the Leaf village to see it peaceful, and I relaxed a little. I made my way to Tsunade's office, confirming that the alliance had been forged with the Hidden Grass village. Exhausted, I headed home to Kakashi's, still not quite believing that I lived there too. The next couple of months were very quiet. I spent most of the time resting and training lightly, by Tsunade's orders.

One day, she called me into her office. I arrived to see Sakura already there. We waited patiently, and soon Naruto and Kakashi arrived. "I have a mission for the four of you," Tsunade said. "You will be guarding the prince of the Land of Clouds as he journeys home. You will rendezvous with the prince here," she said, pointing to a map. "Got it? You head out tomorrow."

"Finally, a good mission!" Naruto exclaimed, fired up. Kakashi and Sakura nodded, and I grinned. We headed home to pack our stuff, and prepare ourselves for the journey. Waking early the next morning, I checked my bags to make sure I was ready.

Kakashi laughed as he watched. "You're really excited about this mission, aren't you?" I grinned.

"I've been bored." We headed out to the village gates, where we met with Naruto and Sakura. The journey to the rendezvous point was rather boring and uneventful. Our meeting with the prince, however, was not. My first impression of the prince was that he was a self-absorbed spoiled brat. As I would not be expected to entertain the prince, or be anywhere near him, I thought I would be able to cope with this mission.

"Greetings, Your Highness. We are shinobi from the Leaf village trusted with your protection. I am Kakashi Hatake, the squad leader. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sayuri Shirayuki." The prince nodded, looking bored and disdainful.

"I hope you can handle this mission. You don't look all that strong."

Naruto opened his mouth, but was stopped from shouting at our client by Kakashi. Smiling, he said, "I assure you, you're in very good hands, Your Highness." The prince sniffed and turned away, returning to his carriage. We each took a corner of the carriage and walked beside it.

The journey to the Land of Clouds was swift, though unpleasant. We didn't run into any trouble, and found it an easy, if rather boring, mission. Arriving in the Land of Clouds, we were attacked on the road. The bandits were quickly defeated, and they retreated. I stayed alert, suspicious.

We were attacked again the very next day, and once again defeated the bandits. "Kakashi, what's going on? We weren't attacked by anyone until we arrived in the Land of Clouds, and now we've been attacked twice in as many days." Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know, Sayuri. All I can say is make sure you're ready for anything." We were attacked again on our third day in the Land of Clouds, and I snapped. I knocked on the carriage door and waited, but the prince didn't come out. Furious, I opened the door and climbed into the carriage.

"What's going on?" I asked bluntly. The prince blinked, surprised and furious.

"What are you talking about?" he snarled, and I laughed mockingly.

"We've been attacked three times in three days, Your Highness. Who wants you dead?" The prince paled visibly.

"Someone wants me dead?" I sighed and climbed out of the carriage. He was going to be of no use at all. I turned to find a man who looked familiar standing before me, his sword at my throat.

"Well hello there," he said menacingly. I knocked his sword away, but froze at his next words. "Stop, or I will spill his blood." Kakashi was pinned, a knife against his throat. The man holding me chuckled. "Remember me darling?" I spat in his face.

"Coward!" I snarled. He slapped me, and wiped his face.

I glared up at him, furious and helpless. The prince climbed out of the carriage, grinning. It was then that I realised he was an imposter, and one of my captor's goons. "Can I have the other one?" he asked, his grin perverted. My captor laughed.

"Sure. Though you may want to restrain her, she's feisty."

"Just the way I like them," he replied, grinning. I watched helplessly as the imposter advanced on Sakura, who's hands had been tied behind her back. I struggled, but the knife was pressed harder against Kakashi's neck, drawing blood. The sight of Kakashi's blood infuriated me, and I lost control. The transformation was sudden and violent.

I leapt at the man holding Kakashi and dug in with my fangs and claws. He released Kakashi, struggling to defend himself. Next I took down the imposter. The taste of their blood awakened the demon inside me, and I roared. Leaping, I sank my fangs into my captor, his shock and fear egging me on.

Eventually I regained control, surveying the area around me. Sakura was untying Naruto and healing any wounds he and Kakashi had picked up. Bodies were lying everywhere, and I collapsed when I realised I had done this. Blood was splattered on the ground and on the tree trunks, bright scarlet. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to remain calm, to forget what I had done.

Kakashi put his arm around me and I leant into him, relaxing a little. "Come on," he whispered. "It's time we headed home." We climbed into the carriage, Kakashi sitting up front and driving. I slept uneasily for most of the journey home, often waking from nightmares. Back at the Hidden Leaf village, Kakashi explained what had happened while Naruto, Sakura and I stood at the back of the room. After hearing Kakashi's report, Tsunade sighed.

"I'm glad you're all safe," she murmured. "Now, go home and rest. You look exhausted." We bowed our heads and left, headed home. Each night for the next week I expected nightmares to plague me. I did not have a single nightmare, and it worried me. Was I really that much of a monster? Could I really kill so many people and feel nothing? I knew dwelling on it was unhealthy, but couldn't help myself. Why?

One night I found myself on the roof, gazing at the night sky and fretting again. I was so distracted that I didn't notice Kakashi until he sat beside me, sighing. Leaning against him, I asked, "Am I a monster?" Kakashi put his arm around me.

"No," he murmured. "You're caring, kind, protective. You fight to defend those precious to you, not for pleasure." His words made me feel a little better, and I relaxed.

"So Kakashi, are you ever going to stop reading those books?" I asked mischievously, grinning. He laughed, and pulled me closer.

"Never." I giggled.

_But of course,_ Yuki said, amused.


	45. Surprise!

"I'm what?" Tsunade laughed.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations." I sat heavily, stunned.

"I'm pregnant?" I whispered to myself.

_Get a hold of yourself. This is a good thing_, Yuki laughed_. It's going to be so much fun, watching you go through this_.

"Oh, shut up." Tsunade glanced at me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," I said hurriedly. "I was just…talking to myself." Tsunade frowned, but didn't ask any questions.

"You'll need to take a break for a while. For the next few weeks, the only training you'll be allowed to do is light training. After that, no training, and definitely no missions. You'll need to stay off your feet. If you have any questions, or feel something's wrong, don't hesitate to come and talk to me."

I sighed. "I'll be sure to visit every so often," I murmured. I walked home slowly, overwhelmed.

_Are you feeling okay?_ Yuki asked.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed. I'm not ready for this. And what if I'm a bad mother? I don't know how to raise a child."

_You'll be fine. You'll make a good mother, I'm sure of it_.

I smiled. "Thanks Yuki." I arrived home and lay on the bed, spacing out.

_Why do you do this every time you're faced with this kind of situation? Wake up!_ I sat up suddenly, picking up a kunai as I did.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, furious. Sasuke moved towards me, a kunai in his hand.

He lunged at me, and I blocked his attack. A second kunai buried its point in my side, and I cried out. Removing the kunai from my side, I leapt out the window and fled. I sprinted towards the hospital, hoping Tsunade was still there. I burst through the doors, and collapsed as a second kunai lodged in my back. Yuki was furious, but I refused to shift. Tsunade walked into the reception area, and immediately knelt beside me, taking a look at my injuries.

She healed the wounds in my side and back, before checking on the baby. She sighed with relief and sat, weakened by the drain on her chakra levels. "The baby's fine," she murmured. "As are you. What happened?"

I coughed, then replied, "Sasuke. He attacked me in my home." Tsunade was furious.

"He's crossed too many lines. It's time he was dealt with." I returned home, glad to see Kakashi already there.

"Are you okay? Tsunade told me Sasuke attacked you." I nodded.

"I'm fine, everyone's fine." Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Everyone?" I nodded again, and motioned towards the couch. We sat, and I took a couple deep breaths.

"Kakashi, I'm pregnant." He froze, shocked.

"Really?" I nodded again, feeling like a bobble-head. He hugged me.

"That's great. We're going to have a baby." I leaned into him, getting used to the idea that I was pregnant. We held each other close a while, before standing and heading to bed.

"I have to tell my parents. I need to make a trip to the Hidden Sand village."

"I'm going with you. It wouldn't look good if the father didn't show, now would it?" I laughed.

"Why don't you bring you teammates? They can train with Kiyomi and Gaara. I'm sure they'd enjoy the trip." Kakashi nodded.

"I'll talk with Tsunade tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered, falling asleep almost instantly.


	46. Tenten and Neji, A Visit By Family

Naruto and Sakura were thrilled about the trip. As soon as we reached the Hidden Sand village, they rushed off, searching for Kiyomi and Gaara. Sasuke followed, also keen to train with different opponents. Kakashi and I headed for my parent's house. I knocked on the door, a little nervous. It had been so long since I'd last come home.

Mother answered, and smiled when she saw me. She led us into the living room, where Father was waiting. We chatted a while, catching up on what had happened since we'd last seen each other. Finally, I decided it was time. "Mother, Father, I have some news. You're going to be grandparents." Mother spoke first.

"Is it true? Are you really?" I nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Mother jumped up and hugged me.

"That's wonderful! You're going to be a mother!"

We spent the night with my parents, and caught up with my old teammates before we left the next day. Kiyomi was thrilled that I was pregnant, and Gaara and Kamujin were surprised. When we got back to the Hidden Leaf village, I decided to do some light training while I could. I went into the forest outside the village gates, looking for peace and quiet.

"Yuki, is it okay to shift while I'm pregnant?"

_I'm not sure. Maybe it would be best if you didn't try, though._ I sighed.

"You're probably right." Something occurred to me.

"What about my family in the Land of Snow? How do I tell them the good news?"

_I don't know. I suppose travelling there yourself is out of the question?_ I nodded.

"What's the news?" I jumped, and laughed.

"Itachi, I should have known. What are you doing here?"

"Hisane requests a meeting with Tsunade. She sent me because she loves to stir up trouble," he laughed. I grinned. "So, what's the news?" he asked again.

"Oh, um, I'm pregnant." Itachi nearly fell from the tree. "

You're pregnant? Congratulations!" I smiled.

"Thanks, Itachi." He leant back against the tree trunk.

"Why don't I take a message to your family?" I smiled.

"You'd do that?" He nodded.

"Sure. Where do I have to go?" I grinned.

"Thank you so much. Here, I'll mark the village on a map for you." I told him how to find the village, and gave him a message to give to my grandmother. He walked back into the village with me. I accompanied him to Tsunade's office, amused by everyone's reactions to the former rogue shinobi.

At the entrance to Tsunade's office, I turned to Itachi and said, "Come and talk to me before you go. There's one last thing I must give you." He nodded, and entered Tsunade's office.

I turned and left, heading back to Kakashi's. Halfway there I changed my mind and headed towards the targets. I found someone was there already, and leapt into a nearby tree to watch. She was very good. Each time she threw a weapon, it hit the dead centre of the target. I was impressed. A sudden movement caught my attention, and I ducked. A kunai thudded into the tree trunk where my head had been. I leapt from the tree, giggling. "I'm sorry, did I distract you?"

The girl turned, surprised. "I missed?" I smiled.

"No, it was a good shot. I just ducked."

She watched me, wary. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Sayuri. I became a Chunin the same year Neji and Shikamaru did. You're Tenten, right?" She nodded, recognition flashing across her face.

"You're with Kakashi, right?" I nodded, blushing.

_Sayuri!_ Yuki yelled. I pushed Tenten to the ground, the kunai burying itself in my arm. Hissing, I turned.

"Just for once in your life, could you not try to kill me?" I yelled, pissed. Sasuke appeared at the base of a nearby tree. I gathered my chakra, and used Ice Prison jutsu. It missed. _He's fast,_ Yuki commented. The seriousness of the situation hit me. I was in a lot of trouble. He hit me, his speed too fast to track.

I slashed at him, but he had already gone. He hit me again, and I fell to my knees. _Sayuri, the baby! You need to get out of here!_

"I know," I coughed. "But how?" Looking up, I realised Tenten had vanished. It was probably better that way. Thinking, I knew that I had to go on the defensive. Gathering my chakra, I used Bubble Shield jutsu. I had an idea. "Ice style, Frost Wind jutsu." The air around my bubble shield dropped to below freezing.

The bubble froze, forming a wall of ice around me. I sat, desperately trying to think of a way to flee from Sasuke. I was at a clear disadvantage. I didn't want to kill him, though he clearly wanted to kill me. The bubble began to melt rapidly, and I realised Sasuke was using his fire style jutsu to break through. Soon the bubble had completely melted. But I was ready. "Water style, Water Dragon jutsu." Sasuke was blasted off his feet, thrown by the water dragon.

I took this opportunity to flee, but didn't make it far. He appeared in front of me, his kick aimed at my stomach. "No!" I screamed. Sasuke went flying. I looked around in surprise. Tenten was back, and she had brought Neji with her. "Thank you," I whispered. "You have no idea of what you just did. You saved us both." I dashed to Tsunade's, leaving Neji and Tenten looking surprised. Once there, I asked her to check on the baby.

"The baby's fine," she said, smiling. I sighed with relief.

"That's good. Oh, I should thank Tenten and Neji properly."

"No need," Neji said behind me. I turned, and he and Tenten were standing in the doorway. Tenten smiled.

"I'm glad we could help." I grinned.

"As am I," Neji said. "Congratulations." I laughed.

"Thanks. Well, I'm going now. Thanks again. Goodbye." I headed back to Kakashi's, a little nervous. I was glad to see Kakashi was home, and realised I feared another attack by Sasuke. I slept well that night, feeling safe and secure with Kakashi. Itachi met me the next morning at the village gates.

"Thank you, Itachi. Thank you for doing this." He smiled.

"No problem. I've always wanted to visit the Land of Snow." I laughed.

"Here." I took the leopard pendant off my neck and gave it to Itachi. "Show this pendant to my grandmother. She will know I sent you."

He nodded, and left. I headed back home, and resigned myself to a long day with nothing to do. The next three months passed in much the same way. For the first few weeks I did a little light training, but soon I was told to stay home and rest.

By the time three months had passed, I was tired of sitting around at home. A welcome surprise appeared when Itachi returned from the Land of Snow. I met him at the village gate after hearing that he was visiting. To my surprise, he had brought two people with him. "Grandmother? Mizora? What are you doing here?" Mizora laughed at my surprise.

"We came to see you! We want to be here when you give birth." I smiled.

"You know that's not for another five months, right?" She laughed.

"Then I guess we're sticking around for a while." I grinned.

"Then I guess you'd better come this way." I led them to Kakashi's, thinking.

_Is Kakashi going to be okay with this?_ Yuki asked.

_I don't know,_ I replied. _Here's hoping._ Grandmother Shirayuki and Mizora dumped their stuff at Kakashi's, and we headed to the training field to sit and chat. Squads were training, but we sat under the trees, out of their way. I waved to Tenten and Neji, who waved back and returned to their training.

I told Grandmother, Mizora and Itachi of what had been happening in the village. Grandmother Shirayuki and Mizora brought news from their village. "Oh, Sayuri," Itachi murmured. "I almost forgot. Here." He handed me the snow leopard pendant.

"Thank you," I smiled, putting it back around my neck. I stretched, catching the kunai and returning it to Sasuke. Itachi noticed, but said nothing.


	47. Revenge

I gave birth to a baby girl five months later. Kakashi smiled down at me as I held her, overjoyed. I grinned, and held the baby close. "What should we call her?" he asked.

I thought a moment, then replied, "Rion. Let's call her Rion." Kakashi smiled.

"Little baby Rion." We took her home that night. The next few months were tiring, but Kakashi and I wouldn't trade this time for the world. Soon, we began to do missions again.

We would take turns, so that one of us was always home with Rion. One day, I went on a mission with Kurenai and Akuha. It was an important mission, and very dangerous. It took us time to complete, and the longer it took, the more desperate I was to get home. Finally, the mission was over, and we made our way back home. We returned home from our mission, exhausted. Turning to Akuha and Kurenai, I grinned. "That was fun. Did you see the looks on their faces when we snuck into their hideout? They really thought no one would find it!"

Kurenai laughed. "It's really thanks to you that we found it." I shook my head.

"Don't thank me, thank Yuki. It was her idea." Akuha grinned.

"In that case, thank you Yuki."

_They still don't believe you,_ Yuki said, amused.

_Their loss,_ I replied. _They'll figure it out one day._

We headed to Tsunade's office to check in, eager to see those we cared about. It had been a long mission, lasting almost two months, and I knew Kurenai was desperate to see Asuma. I couldn't blame her. I was desperate to see Kakashi and my baby girl again. Walking through the village, many shinobi appeared sombre, and watched us, sympathy on their faces. I looked to Akuha and Kurenai, confused. "What's going on?" Akuha shrugged.

"I don't know. It's almost as if someone has died."

I began to panic, and realised Kurenai was doing the same. I turned to her. "It's going to be okay. Asuma's fine, I'm sure of it. There's no need to worry."

_Yuki, what if something's happened?_ I asked, panicking.

_It's okay. It'll be fine. Nothing's happened._

I wasn't reassured, and picked up my pace, Kurenai right beside me. Akuha followed, and soon we were sprinting towards Tsunade's office. Arriving at her office, we stopped outside her door and composed ourselves before entering. We walked in slowly, afraid of the news we might hear. Tsunade looked up, and I was shocked to see dark shadows under her eyes. "Are you okay Milady? You look exhausted." She nodded, and we made our report. We turned to leave, and Tsunade stopped me.

"Sayuri, can I speak to you for a moment?" Kurenai glanced at me sympathetically and left with Akuha, leaving me to face Tsunade's news alone. I felt my stomach drop, and my heart crack. She sighed. "Sayuri, I'm so sorry. It's Kakashi and Rion. I did everything I could, but it wasn't enough. I'm so sorry." I was frozen in shock.

"Th-they're gone?" Tsunade nodded, and I fell to the floor, sobbing. I cried until there were no tears left, my heart shattered into tiny, little pieces. "What happened?" Tsunade looked grim, and remained silent for so long, I thought she wasn't going to answer.

Finally, she murmured, "They were attacked by Sasuke." Something in me snapped, and I sprinted from Tsunade's office, furious. I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, knowing that he'd be nearby, waiting for his chance. I left the village and searched the forest.

Up in the trees, I spotted him below me, and leapt, claws out. I slashed, hurting him as much as I could. I took one of his eyes, his screams of pain music to my ears. I slashed the skin on his back and chest into ribbons. Sasuke escaped my grip and I backed up, snarling. "You are going to die here," I growled, relinquishing control to Yuki's demonic side. I transformed, and took a moment to marvel at the changes.

I had two tails, and my fangs were longer, protruding over my bottom jaw. My body was larger, more powerful. Shuriken thudded into my flank, and I roared. I leapt at Sasuke, who drew his sword. My fangs found his neck, and I bit down, his blood flowing into my mouth. His sword pierced my chest, and I yowled, letting go of Sasuke.

It was too late for him. He was dead, blood pooling around his body. I stood and limped away, heading for the forest. I lay down beneath a tree.

_Yuki, how do I release you?_ I asked.

_You just need to break the seal. Come with me._ I felt a tug on my mind, and found myself standing before a cage.

_Just tear the seal off. That will free me._ I nodded, and tore off the seal. Yuki roared, and I fainted. I opened my eyes to find myself human again, and to see a snow leopard standing before me.

"Yuki," I whispered. "Thank you." The leopard bowed its head to me, and I scratched it. "Goodbye." The leopard butted its head against my cheek and left. I looked up at the sky, and whispered, "I'm coming. Soon, we'll be together again. Wait for me, Kakashi, Rion." I closed my eyes and gave in to the blackness, never to wake again.


	48. 17 Years Later

"Mio! Mio, where are you?" I ignored the calls, and kept walking away. They didn't understand. How could they? They'd spent their life in this village, happy to deny the existence of anything else. I wanted to travel, to see the world. So I'd packed my bags and run.

I was quite a distance from the village now, and sat. Pulling out a map, I decided on my first destination. I decided to go south, and eventually travel through the Land of Fire. From there, I would decide on my next destination. I returned the map to my bag and stood. Glancing at the sky, I saw a storm approaching.

_Shit! Now I have to find shelter._

I ran towards the mountain, hoping to find a cave before the storm hit. I wasn't fast enough. I struggled through the blizzard, desperate to find something, anything, that could provide me with shelter. Exhausted, I huddled beneath a tree. I began to fall asleep, and fought to stay awake, but it was useless. My eyes closed, and I slipped away.

I awoke on my back in a cave. I sat up, groaning. "How did I get here?"

_I brought you here,_ a voice said in my head.

I jumped. "Who said that?" I peered into the back of the cave. Shadows moved, and I backed away as a snow leopard walked towards me. "Stay back!" I exclaimed shakily, frantically looking for a weapon. The snow leopard lay down in front of me, and I heard laughter.

_You can relax; I'm not going to hurt you._

I gasped. "It's you. Are you a demon?" The leopard nodded once.

_My name is Yuki. I have lived in this world for many years, and seen much. What is your name?_

I shifted until I was seated more comfortably, and replied, "My name is Mina. I am 16 years old, and wish to travel, to see all this world has to offer." Yuki sighed.

_You will see love and happiness, but also sorrow, anger, jealousy and hate. Not all who roam these lands follow the right path. Perhaps I am biased, but people are cruel. _

I shrugged. "How bad could it possibly be?"

_One day you will understand. You will see how cruel people can be._

I sensed a deep sadness within Yuki, and wondered what could have caused a demon to feel sorrow. "What happened to cause you to feel such pain?" Yuki turned away, and I winced. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

_No, it's alright. Tell me, does your village tell stories of warriors of old who fought with claws and fangs?_

I nodded, surprised. "My mother used to tell me stories about women who protected the land by sealing demons within their own bodies. She used to tell me the story of a young woman who had a snow leopard demon sealed within her. The young woman, I think her name was Sayuri? Anyway, she was raised in a distant land, where she fell in love. She was killed in battle." I glanced at Yuki, whose ears had pricked up.

_Tell me, what is your mother's name?_

"Mizora," I replied. "Her name is Mizora Shirayuki." Yuki stood and walked towards me, and I flinched reflexively.

_Sayuri is your mother's sister. I was sealed within her._

I stared, amazed. "Then, can you tell me what happened to Sayuri?" I asked excitedly. Yuki lowered her head, and I felt her sorrow.

_She died to avenge those she loved. A young man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha killed the love of her life and their child. She killed him, and in doing so lost her life. _I instantly regretted asking the question.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise, I didn't mean to upset you."

Yuki shook her head. _No, it's alright. The pain will never go away, but I can handle it._ I sat back and took in what Yuki had just told me.

"Yuki, would you like to travel with me? I want to see the world. Would you like to come with me?" Yuki stared at me, and nodded.

_Perhaps it is time I returned to the world. But for now, get some rest. We can start our journey tomorrow._ I nodded my agreement, yawning. I pulled a blanket out of my bag and curled up on the floor of a cave.

The first day of our journey dawned bright and clear. We headed for the southern border of the Land of Snow, and made great time that first day. It took us a week to reach the border. In that week we camped outside villages. Often I would buy food and other necessities from a nearby village while Yuki hunted. Once we'd crossed the border, I relaxed.

"Yuki, where would you like to go?"

She thought a moment. _Why don't we start with the Land of Fire? I would like to visit some old friends of Sayuri's._

I nodded, grinning. "Then to the Land of Fire we go!" The journey was a long one, but eventually we made it to the Land of Fire. "Where to first?" I asked Yuki. She paused a moment, thinking.

_There's a village not far south of here where two of Sayuri's best friends lived. Perhaps they are still there. _

I nodded. "Let's go." Yuki led me through the countryside for the next few days, leading me to the Hidden Grass village. We paused at the edge of the forest that was south of the village. "Are you okay to walk into the village?" I asked Yuki.

She nodded. _I'll be fine. You ready for this?_

I grinned. "Definitely! Let's go." We walked onto the road leading into the village, and passed through the village gates. I laughed as people backed away, giving us a wide berth. "Yuki, where are we going?" She glanced back at me, then turned around and continued walking.

_We're going to visit two friends of Sayuri's. We're here._ We stopped outside a house.

"Umm, should I knock?"

_Yes, please. _

I knocked on the door and waited, nervous. A tall man with black hair and red eyes opened the door. "Yes? How can I help you?"

I coughed. "Hi, I'm Mio. My friend Yuki wants to talk with you." Yuki stepped forwards, and Itachi gasped. "You-but-how?" Yuki spoke to the man.

_Hello Itachi. It's been a while. I'm Yuki, the demon that was sealed within Sayuri. _

"Yuki? Wow, it's been 17 years. Come in. You too, Mio." We followed Itachi inside, and sat in his living room. A man with black hair and stormy grey eyes wandered in from the kitchen. He stared at Yuki in shock.

"Sayuri?"

Yuki shook her head. _No, Leon. I'm Yuki, the demon that was sealed with Sayuri. _Leon sat heavily, his head in his hands. His shoulders shook, and Itachi patted his back.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

Itachi shook his head. "It's not your fault. Leon loved Sayuri, though he never told her. When she died, it was hard on all of us." I bowed my head, beginning to understand what Yuki had been talking about in the cave.

We stayed in the Hidden Grass village for a couple of days, before moving on. We headed to the Hidden Leaf village next. Again people backed away when they saw Yuki, though some of the older members of the village seemed more surprised, and seemed to recognise Yuki. She led me to the village training field, where two squads were training.

They stopped when they saw us, and the students backed away. The squad leaders, one a pink-haired girl, the other a blonde boy, stared as Yuki and I approached.

"Sayuri?" the girl whispered, and I shook my head.

_No, I'm not Sayuri,_ Yuki said. _I'm Yuki, the demon who was sealed within her. It is good to see you again, Sakura, Naruto._ Yuki walked forwards and butted her head against Sakura and Naruto. I watched as she caught up with her friends, feeling lonely and homesick.

We left a few days later. Yuki decided it was time to head to the Land of Wind, and visit the Hidden Sand village. Once there, Yuki caught up with Sayuri's old teammates, and again I was left in the background, lonely. I grew tired of this trip, and decided it was time to go home.

Yuki and I returned to the Land of Snow, and went back to the cave Yuki lived in.

_Mio, thank you for giving me this chance to travel, and catch up with Sayuri's old friends. I can finally let Sayuri go. _

I looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?" Yuki was blurring around the edges. "Yuki, what's happening?"

_I thank you Mio. You helped me to let Sayuri go. Goodbye Mio. Tell your mother that her sister is with those she loves, and she's happy. Tell her that one day, they'll be together again. Goodbye._

I watched as Yuki faded away. "Goodbye." I stood and made my way home, where my mother was waiting. I gave her Yuki's message and went to my room. For years after my journey, I told my story, and the story of Sayuri. She would not be forgotten.


End file.
